W oczekiwaniu na lepsze jutro
by Madi92
Summary: Jack zaginął 5 lat temu na misji. Teraz powraca i dowiaduje się, że jego ukochana ma męża i dziecko.
1. Chapter 1

Sam otworzyła drzwi do swojego mieszkania. W jednej ręce trzymała zakupy, a w drugiej swoją czteroletnią córeczkę. Wpuściła dziecko do środka, a następnie weszła z zakupami zamykając za sobą drzwi. Mieszkanie było puste. Jej mąż wracał z pracy za pół godziny. Uśmiechnęła się do córeczki. Przeszła do żółtej kuchni i położyła torby na blacie. Dziewczynka wspięła się na krzesło i pomogła wypakowywać zakupy. Sam wyciągnęła z torby mleko i schowała je do lodówki. Usłyszała dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Odwróciła się i groźnie spojrzała na córkę, jednak ta trzymała w ręce owoce. Obok niej nie było ani śladu po szkle.

-Emilly zostań tutaj, dobrze.- odparła kobieta, a następnie cicho skierowała się do salonu. Stanęła przy drzwiach, wyciągnęła broń. Policzyła do trzech, a następnie otworzyła drzwi nogą i wkroczyła do salonu celując przed siebie. Przed nią nie stał włamywacz, jednak jej mąż. – Na miłość boską, wystraszyłeś mnie! Co ty tutaj robisz, nie powinieneś być w pracy?

-Wziąłem wolne. –odparł i schylił się, aby pozbierać potrzaskaną butelkę po piwie.

-Wolne? Pete przecież prosiłam cię, abyś jutro został z Emilly, a teraz ci nie pozwolą.- odparła i opuściła pistolet w dół. Spojrzała na niego. Był pijany, znowu. Nie miała już do niego siły. Ostatnio zachowywał się okropnie. Unikał pracy, pił, znikał czasami na całe dnie, bez wyjaśnienia. To nie był ten Pete, którego poślubiła cztery lata temu.

-No to weźmiesz ją do pracy.

-Pete, nie mogę wziąć jej ze sobą, mam misję. Poza tym tajna baza wojskowa, to nie miejsce dla małej dziewczynki!- podniosła głos. Pete pozbierał szkoło i wrzucił jej do kosza, który stał obok niej.

-No to zadzwonisz po opiekunkę. Problem rozwiązany.- podszedł do Sam. Poczuła jego oddech na swojej skórze. Mężczyzna objął ją od tyłu i nachalnie zaczął całować po szyi. Jego ręce zaczęły rozpinać bluzkę Sam, a następnie wędrować po jej ciele.

-Pete zostaw mnie!- wyrwała mu się i odsunęła na bezpieczną odległość.- Dobrze wiesz, że nie możemy zatrudnić opiekunki. W domu są tajne dokumenty, twoje, a przede wszystkim moje. Nasze prace wymagają od nas ostrożności.

-Nie to twoja praca wymaga ostrożności!- rzucił.

Znowu się zaczynało. Kolejna kłótnia o jej pracę. Pete nigdy nie był zadowolony z tego, że jest członkiem SGC. Wypominał jej to przy każdej okazji. Nawet, kiedy po urodzeniu Emilly zostawiła swoją drużynę, którą przejęła po zaginięciu Jacka, i została głównym naukowcem bazy. Jemu nadal się to nie podobało. Wolałby, aby siedziała cały czas w domu i z wytęsknieniem czekała na jego powrót. Sam westchnęła, Pete wydzierał się na nią. Teraz już nie chodziło mu tylko o jej pracę, ale o wszystko, nawet o małą Emilly. Nie słuchała go, jednak łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Kątem oka zobaczyła swoją córeczkę, która stała w drzwiach i przysłuchiwała się ich kłótni. Sam wyprostowała się, minęła męża i podeszła do dziewczynki. Wzięła ją na ręce, a następnie wyszła salonu. Przeszła przez przedpokój, chwyciła kluczyki od swojego Volvo i udała się razem z dzieckiem do samochodu. Zapaliła silnik i ruszyła przed siebie. Łzy spływały jej po policzkach. Nie potrafiła tak dłużej żyć. Nie kochała Peta, a ich życie ostatnio przypominało bardziej walkę z Goa'uldami niż małżeństwo. Wiedziała, że popełniła błąd, kiedy za niego wychodziła. Jednak nie mogła cofnąć czasu, chociaż tak bardzo by chciała. Nie wyszłaby wtedy za Peta, Jack by nie zaginął, a ona byłaby szczęśliwa. Jej córeczka byłaby szczęśliwa. Miałaby ojca. Ojca, którego by znała nie tylko ze zdjęcia. Sam otarła łzy.

Jack zaginął pięć lat temu na misji zwiadowczej, na którą wybrał się z SG-3. Wpadli w zasadzkę Goa'uldów. Został postrzelony. Tylko to wiedziała. Nigdy nie udało mu się przejść przez wrota. Robiła wszystko, aby go uratować. Do ostatniej chwili… Generał uznał go za zmarłego trzy lata temu. Była na jego pogrzebie, jednak wiedziała, czuła, że on żyje…

* * *

_Samantha dokładnie pamiętała ten dzień. Dzień, który odmienił jej życie. Siedziała przed laptopem w swoim laboratorium. Na ekranie widniały odczyty ulepszeń generatora naquadah, nad którym pani major od jakiegoś czasu pracowała. Normalnie skakałby z radości na widok tak dobrego wyniku, jaki osiągnęła. Jednak nie dzisiaj. Dziś był czwartek. Dzień, w którym jej naukowa część była nieosiągalna. Sam spojrzała na ekran komputera, przetarła duże błękitne oczy i oparła się o krzesło. Nie było sensu kontynuować tej pracy, zresztą i tak obawiała się czy jest to bezpieczne. Wiedząc, że nie może polegać na naukowej części swojego mózgu mogłaby wysadzić całą bazę w powietrze po przez wciśniecie nie tego klawisza co trzeba. Westchnęła. Była zmęczona, jedyne co mogła teraz zrobić to udać się do domu. Co oznaczało wezwanie taksówki, gdyż nie chciała rozbić się swoim Harleyem, którym wczoraj przyjechała do bazy. Plan był prosty. Położyć się w ciepłym łóżku i spróbować przespać ten koszmarny dzień. O ile uda jej się zasnąć! Wstała z krzesła, ubrała szarą wojskową bluzę z kapturem i logo Sił Powietrznych, którą wykradała pułkownikowi O'Neillowi z szafki, kiedy ten został zesłany na przymusową emeryturę, a jego miejsce, jako dowodzącego SG- 1 zajął pułkownik Makepeace . Minęło już sporo czasu od jego powrotu, ale jakoś nie miała zamiaru oddawać mu bluzy. Kiedy ją zakładała czuła się jakby bliżej niego. Ta bluza wiele dla niej znaczyła, była jakby jego cząstką duszy należącą tylko do niej. Wciągnęła przez nos zapach z bluzy, mimo iż tyle razy ją prała i zakładała na spryskane perfumami ciało, to nadal można było wyczuć słabą woń jego wody kolońskiej. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, miała na sobie jego bluzę, a czuła się jakby znowu trzymała go w ramionach. Chociaż przebywanie w jego silnych ramionach było przyjemnym uczuciem, nie dającym się z niczym porównać, to on wciąż był jej CO, a ona jego podwładną. Pomimo całej miłości jaką do niego żywiła, wiedziała że nie mogą być razem. Był jeszcze regulamin USAF i … Pete, policjant z którym spotykała się od kilkunastu miesięcy. Sam podeszła do telefonu znajdującego się przy wyjściu z jej laboratorium. Podniosła słuchawkę i poprosiła porucznika Simmonsa, aby wpadł do jej pracowni i wszystko powyłączał. Następnie odłożyła słuchawkę i rozglądnęła się po pomieszczeniu. Zlustrowała wzrokiem wymyślny sprzęt, który się tam znajdował, a następnie wyszła z laboratorium. Skierowała się do windy. _

_Przechodziła przez ten korytarz tysiące razy, lecz tym razem było inaczej. Była zmęczona, bolała ją głowa, no i był czwartek, co zmusiło ją do dosłownego przesuwania się po ścianie. Na szczęście korytarz był pusty, więc nikt nie mógł przypadkowo zobaczyć jak wpada na drzwi, czy też się przewraca się o własne nogi. Kiedy wreszcie dotarła do windy, odetchnęła z ulgą. Kilka metrów korytarza dzielącego laboratorium od windy, a ona jest cała. Jeszcze! Nacisnęła przycisk. Pomieszczenie było puste, a winda nie nadjeżdżała. Carter oparła się o ścianę w oczekiwaniu, zastanawiając się czy uda jej się bezpiecznie dojechać do kwatery. Powoli osunęła się w dół siadając na ziemi. Zgięła nogi w kolanach, po czym położyła na nich głowę. Nagle drzwi windy rozsunęły się i jej oczom ukazał się uśmiechnięty pułkownik. Wyszedł z windy i podszedł do niej. Przykucnął, wyglądał na zmartwionego._

_-Wszystko w porządku, Carter?- zapytał, a ona uniosła głowę i spojrzała w jego ciepłe, brązowe oczy._

_-Tak, sir. To tylko ból głowy.- odpowiedziała nieśmiało uśmiechając się w jego stronę. Nie chciała, abym ktokolwiek dowiedział się o jej ciężkim dniu, a już na pewno nie on. Wstała z podłogi i stanęła na własnych nogach. Zachwiała się, lecz dzięki jego pomocnej dłoni odzyskała równowagę._

_-Lepiej odprowadzę cię do kwatery, zanim zemdlejesz gdzieś po drodze. _

_-Nie ma takiej potrzeby, sir. Trafię sama.- odpowiedziała. Nie chciała sprawiać mu kłopotu. Spojrzała na niego. Miał na sobie wytarte od noszenia jasne jeansy, brązową koszulkę z logo USAF i czarną skórzaną kurtkę. Wyglądał, tak cholernie seksownie w tej kurtce.- Poza tym wybierał się …_

_Nie dokończyła zdania, jej twarz zbladła, zrobiło jej się słabo. Zemdlała. Następną rzeczą jaką pamiętała było ambulatorium, w którym się obudziła. Pułkownik O'Neill siedział obok niej. Nieśmiało uśmiechnęła się do niego._

_-Co ja mówiłem o nieprzemęczaniu się?- powiedział ostrzegawczo, wtedy zasłona oddzielająco jej łóżko od reszty ambulatorium rozsunęła się i jej oczom ukazała się doktor Lam._

_-A co ja mówiłam o trzymaniu się z dala od mojej pacjentki. Miała wypoczywać, bez gości.- odparła młoda doktor, która zastąpiła Janet, kiedy ta umarła. Dr Lam spojrzała na pułkownika, on tylko wzruszył ramionami, a następnie posłał uśmiech Carter i wyszedł z ambulatorium. Tymczasem pani doktor usiadła na łóżku Sam. Spojrzała na nią i bez owijania w bawełnę przeszłą do rzeczy.- Sam jesteś w ciąży!_

_-Co? Jak… jak to… to nie może być prawda.- łzy spłynęły jej po policzku.- Który? Jak długo?_

_-Około 3 tygodni.- Carolyn spojrzała na Samanthę, która była dość zszokowana i przytłoczona wiadomością.- Sam jeśli nie chcesz tego, są sposoby…_

_-Carolyn, nie, to jest życie… ja… ja po prostu… ja nie wiem co o tym myśleć…- odparła i położyła dłoń na swój brzuch._

_-Oczywiście. Przemyśl to!- wstała i udała się do reszty pacjentów, zanim jednak zasunęła zasłonę, odwróciła się do Sam.- Tak w ogóle to gratuluję! Pete na pewno się ucieszy. Spróbuj się przespać. Dobranoc._

_-Dziękuję…- odparła Carter. Położyła głowę na poduszce, a następnie zamknęła oczy. Wspomnienie tamtej nocy wróciło, teraz żyło w niej, mimo iż wiedziała, że nie powinno. Nie cofnie już czasu, co się stało, to się nie odstanie. Teraz była w ciąży. Z mężczyzną, za którego nie wychodziła za mąż. Z mężczyzną, którego nie mogła mieć. To był owoc ich zakazanej miłości, a raczej jej miłości do niego…

* * *

_

Samantha zatrzymała samochód kilkanaście minut później pod domem Daniela. Otarła łzy i spojrzała na śpiącą z tyłu córeczkę. Wyszła z pojazdu, a następnie otworzyła tylnie drzwi i wzięła dziecko na ręce. Wtuliła ją w siebie i zamknęła drzwi samochodu. Okrążyła go udając się do mieszkania przyjaciela.

Daniel otworzył drzwi i zobaczył zapłakaną przyjaciółkę ze śpiącą Emilly na rękach. Wpuścił ją do środka. Nie musiał o nic pytać. To była jej trzecia wizyta w tym tygodniu, a był dopiero czwartek. Doskonale wiedział, że znowu pokłóciła się z Petem. Archeolog zamknął drzwi i podążył za przyjaciółką do salonu. Ona położyła małą dziewczynką na kanapie i przykryła ją kocem. Następnie usiadła obok niej. Daniel spojrzał na nią. „Jak długo będzie się jeszcze męczyć." Pomyślał.

-Sam, musisz coś z tym zrobić. Tak nie może być.- przerwał długą ciszę. Kobieta podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na niego dużymi, niebieskimi oczami, które była zaczerwienione od płaczu. Daniel zauważył, że przez grubą warstwę makijażu przebijają się siniaki. Prezent od Pete'a.

-Daniel ja… Ona potrzebuje ojca, potrzebuje domu. Rodziny.

-Ale nie takiego ojca. Gdyby Jack tutaj był… Boże Sam! Rozwiedź się z nim. Nie pamiętasz już ile razy przez niego płakałaś, ile razy przerabiałaś tą samą kłótnie, ile razy cię uderzył! On nie jest ojcem Emilly i nigdy nie będzie.

-On ją wychował.- odparła szeptem, aby nie budzić śpiącej obok niej dziewczynki.- Ja nie wiem, co się z nim dzieje, nigdy się tak nie zachowywał. Nie potrafię do niego dotrzeć.

-Więc tego nie rób. Rozwiedź się z nim. Pomożemy ci, ja, Teal'c, twój tata.- powiedział archeolog i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Westchnęła i wstała z kanapy. Podeszła do okna.- Sam powiedz mi prawdę. O co chodzi? Dlaczego nie chcesz go zostawić?

-Daniel, to nie takie proste, dobrze. Ja… ja nie mogę.

-Sam?- posłał jej pytające spojrzenie.

-Jestem w ciąży. Nie mogę odebrać mu prawa do dziecka, jego dziecka.

* * *

TBC :) jeśli się spodobało :) komentarze mile widziane :P


	2. Chapter 2

Sam stanęła na rampie razem z SG-2 oraz SG-11 i SG-7. Mieli się udać na P6V 331, gdzie stacjonował statek baza Goa'uldów. Jak donosił zwiad, statek nie był chroniony. Jaffa przebywali w znajdującej się kilka kilometrów od statku kopalni naquadah'u. Misja nie była prosta. Plan jednak owszem. Zająć statek, zabić wroga, przejąć kopalnię. W razie jakiegokolwiek niepowodzenia, statek miał zostać zniszczony. Sam nie chciała wyruszać na ta misję. Kilka lat temu by się nie zawahała, ale teraz sytuacja się zmieniła. Była w ciąży, a poza tym nie mogła ryzykować swoim życiem, wiedząc że Emilly ma tylko ją. Nie mogła pozwolić na to, aby jej córeczka straciła kolejnego rodzica. Jednak dostała rozkazy i musiała je wykonać. Kobieta spojrzała na stojącego w pomieszczeniu kontrolnym wrót generała Hammonda oraz Daniela. Uśmiechnęła się, a następnie razem z resztą zniknęła za błękitnym horyzontem zdarzeń.

Daniel patrzył jak jego przyjaciółka przechodzi przez wrota. Wiedział, że nie chciała iść na tą misję, jednak nie mogła nic zrobić. Dostała rozkazy z samej góry. Wrota zamknęły się za nią, archeolog spojrzał na generała, a następnie zszedł po schodach na korytarz, kierując się do swojego biura.

-Nieplanowana aktywacja z zewnątrz!- usłyszał głos przez głośniki. Zawrócił biegiem do pomieszczenia kontrolnego wrót. Stanął ponownie obok generała.

-To Tok'ra, sir.- odparł sierżant.

-Otworzyć przesłonę.- odpowiedział, a następnie skierował się razem z Danielem do pomieszczenia wrót. Przesłona otworzyła się, a chwilę później przez horyzont zdarzeń przeszedł Jacob Carter .

-George.

-Jacob.- panowie wymienili uściski dłoni, następnie skierowali się do sali odpraw. Usiedli przy stole. Generał pozwolił Danielowi zostać, gdyż Jacob- Selmak stwierdzili, że to go zainteresuje. Następnie opowiedział mu całą historię.

-Chcesz powiedzieć, że Jack żyje?- zapytał archeolog, kiedy ojciec Samanthy skończył. Daniel wydał się zaskoczony, ale szczęśliwy z wiadomości. Pięć lat, nie było go pięć lat. Uznano za zmarłego. Jednak on, Sam oraz Teal'c wiedzieli, że to nieprawda. Mieli nadzieję, do końca. A teraz on żył. Żył! Jack żył!

-Tak. Jeden z naszych agentów znalazł go w celi Baal'a. Udało nam się go uwolnić, był w kiepskim stanie. Baal musiał go torturować, a potem ożywiać w sarkofagu. Zachował życie, tylko dlatego, że wszczepiliśmy mu symbiont Tok'ra.

-Co!- Daniel oburzył się.

-Jack się na to zgodził?- zapytał generał. Jacob kiwnął przecząco głową.

-To było jedyne co mogliśmy zrobić, aby uratować mu życie. Anise…- urwał, kiedy usłyszał sygnał niezapowiedzianej aktywacji wrót. Jacob uśmiechnął się.- Już są.

Generał, Daniel oraz Jacob wyszli z sali odpraw i przeszli przez pomieszczenie kontrolne, udając się do sali wrót. Siły SF czekały w pogotowiu, przesłona otwarła się, a z niej wyszły dwie postacie. Jedną z nich była Anise, a drugą mężczyzna, znajomy mężczyzna. Daniel spojrzał na niego. Podarty mundur polowy, broda. Trochę wymizerniał ale z pewnością to był Jack. Daniel podszedł do niego bliżej i uściskał przyjaciela.

-Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz.- odparł, kiedy wypuścił go z objęć.- Jak się czujesz?

-Mam węża w głowie, jak mam się czuć.- Jack posłał mordercze spojrzenie w stronę Anise oraz Jacoba. Następnie przywitał się z generałem.- Dobrze cię widzieć George.

-Pułkowniku, dobrze, że pan wrócił. Zgłoście się do ambulatorium, a potem na odprawę. Musimy omówić całe pięć lat.

-Tak jest, sir. –Jack zasalutował, a następnie udał się razem z Danielem i dwoma żołnierzami z SF w stronę ambulatorium.

-George, jeśli pozwolisz chciałbym odwiedzić Emilly.- odparł Tok'ra. Generał kiwnął głową, a następnie dał mu znak do drogi.

- A więc co mnie ominęło? I gdzie jest Teal'c oraz Carter? Spodziewałem się większego komitetu powitalnego!

-Teal'c odwiedza syna, wraca pojutrze, a Sam jest na misji.- odparł, wchodząc razem z przyjacielem do windy.- Jack dużo się pozmieniało od twojego zaginięcia.

* * *

Jack, umyty, ogolony i przebrany wyszedł po czterech i pół godzinach z sali odpraw. Skierował się do swojej kwatery. Generał nie pozwolił opuszczać mu jeszcze bazy. Najpierw musiał dojść do siebie, a potem Tok'ra mieli usunąć z niego symbiont. Był zmęczony i znudzony. Ponad cztery godziny opowiadania o tym co przeszedł. Wszedł do pokoju i położył się na łóżku. Daniel obiecał mu wszystko wyjaśnić jak tylko wróci Teal'c. „Świetnie. Za nie długo czeka mnie kolejny nudny dzień z serii „Co robiłeś przez ostatnie pięć lat". Gdyby przynajmniej Carter tu była." Jack przewrócił się na bok. Myślał o Sam i o tym jak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Chciał ją już zobaczyć. Zamknął oczy i wyobraził sobie jej twarz. Uśmiechnął się. Nawet nie zauważył kiedy zasnął.

* * *

Jacob wyszedł z wojskowego samochodu, który zatrzymał się pod domem jego córki oraz jej męża. Dawno nie widział się z wnuczką. Naciągnął kaptur na głowę, aby uniknąć przeraźliwego deszczu, który padał od rana. Podszedł do drzwi i zapukał. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, a w nich stał zaskoczony Pete.

-Tata?

-Nie wpuścisz mnie do środka?- zapytał emerytowany generał, w tym czasie podbiegła do niego czteroletnia blondynka w kucykach z misiem w ręce. Jacob przykucnął i otworzył ramiona. Emilly przytuliła się do dziadka, a następnie wyciągnęła rączki w górę. Tok'ra podniósł ją i wszedł z dzieckiem do mieszkania. Pete zamknął za nim drzwi.

-Co tatę tutaj sprowadza?- zapytał podążając za teściem i Emilly do salonu. Usiadł w fotelu, naprzeciwko generała i wtulonej w jego szyję dziewczynki.

-Przyszedłem odwiedzić wnuczkę.- odparł całując dziewczynkę w czoło.

-Chodzi mi… o… no…

-A! Przybyłem z Jackiem.- odparł i spojrzał na zszokowanego informacja zięcia.

-Jack? Jack O'Neill?

-Tak. Jack żyje, ale wiesz, że nie mogę cię wdrążyć w szczegóły. To ściśle…

-…tajne. Tak wiem.- odpowiedział. Pete wstał z fotela.- Zostawię was samych, mam dużo pracy.- skierował się schodami na górę, nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć, że Jack O'Neill żyje. Na jego twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon komórkowy i zaczął pisać smsa.

* * *

Jack chodził po bazie szukając Daniela. Nudziło mu się. I to bardzo, a kiedy mu się nudziło nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie potrafił z nim wytrzymać. Był już na stołówce, zjadł obiad oraz niebieską galaretkę, ulubiony smak Carter. Musiał ją końcu spróbować, nigdy nie potrafił zrozumieć, co jest takiego wyjątkowego w tym smaku, że jego 2IC potrafiła walczyć o ostatnia miseczkę na śmierć i życie z każdym w całej bazie. Jednak nawet po zjedzeniu galaretki nie doszedł do tego co widzi w niej Carter. Następnie udał się do siłowni, trochę poćwiczył, jednak nie było Teal'ca, więc nie miał z kim się poboksować. Wyszedł stamtąd dziesięć minut później. Skierował się w stronę biura generała, kiedy wpadł na Daniela przewracając go i rozsypując stosy dokumentów i książek, które niósł. Spojrzał na niego z góry i ironicznie się uśmiechnął, podczas gdy jego przyjaciel uklęknął na kolanach próbując uporządkować papiery.

-Pomóc ci?- zapytał, Daniel spojrzał na niego ze zdziwioną miną. Znowu robił mu na złość. Dobrze wiedział, iż jeśli poprosi go o pomoc, ten wywinie się bólem kolan. Denerwowało go jego zachowanie. Prawdopodobnie, gdyby nie to, że Jack zaginął na pięć lat, teraz pewnie byłby w stanie coś mu zrobić. Ale jednak... Za bardzo brakowało mu tych zgryźliwych uwag, „kłótni" o nic, ironicznego uśmieszku i ciętej riposty, która bądź co bądź nie zawsze mu wychodziła tak dobrze jak myślał. Daniel pozbierał papiery z ziemi. Podał część z nich Jackowi, chwycił do ręki drugą część i razem z przyjacielem udali się do jego biura. Kiedy doszli na miejsce Daniel położył dokumenty na biurko, następnie spojrzał na przyjaciela.

-Masz do mnie jakąś konkretną sprawę?- zapytał. Jack odłożył jego książki na pierwsze lepsze wolne krzesło. Włożył ręce do kieszeni i podszedł do biurka Daniela. Usiadł na jego krańcu.

-Eee… w sumie to nie. Ale skoro już tak sobie siedzimy…- przerwał mu dzwoniący telefon. Jack podniósł słuchawkę i już chciał coś do niej powiedzieć, kiedy Daniel mu ją wyrwał.

-Dr Daniel Jackson, słucham?- powiedział archeolog do słuchawki.-Tak, to prawda… Nie… Nie… Tak… A ty jak się dowiedziałeś?... A no tak… Racja… Pete nie rób tego. Porozmawiasz z nią jak wróci… Nie, nie wiem dokładnie kiedy…. No dobrze, dam ci znać. Musze kończyć. Cześć.- Daniel odłożył słuchawkę. Był trochę rozgoryczony.

-Chłopak?- Daniel spojrzał na Jacka. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek.

-Co? Nie! – Jack podniósł prawą brew imitując Teal'ca.- To był Pete. Pete Shanahan.

-A co on od ciebie chciał?- Jack doskonale pamiętał policjanta, z którym Carter się spotykała. Nigdy nie lubił tego gościa. Zawsze uważał, że nie jest odpowiednio dobry dla jego Sam. „Jack opanuj się, to nie jest twoja Sam. Nigdy nie była i nie będzie!". Jack spojrzał na Daniela, który wydawał się zmieszany jego pytaniem.

-No wiesz on… on i Sam…- spojrzał Jackowi w oczy.- Są małżeństwem.

* * *

**TBC** :)

dziękuję za komentarze


	3. Chapter 3

-CO!- Jack aż podskoczył.- Przecież zanim zniknąłem, chciała z nim zerwać.

-Jack wiele się zmieniło od tego czasu. Sam nie miała wyjścia. Zaszła w ciążę i musiała go poślubić…- odparł Daniel. „Musiała poślubić go, aby chronić ciebie. I wasze dziecko!" dodał w myślach.- Jak już ci mówiłem, wiele się zmieniło przez te pięć lat…

-No to na co czekasz? Może mi wreszcie streścisz co robiliście, kiedy ja popijałem herbatkę u Baal'a.- odparł nadal nie wiedząc jak ma zareagować na fakt, że Sam i Pete są małżeństwem i mają dziecko. Teraz już wiedział, że jedyna nadzieja, jaka trzymała go przy życiu przez te wszystkie lata, nie jest już wolna. „ Czego ty się spodziewałeś? Spędziłeś z nią jedną noc, po której zresztą definitywnie stwierdziłeś, że to był największy błąd twojego życia. Myślałeś, że będzie z wytęsknieniem na ciebie czekać? Marnować swoje życie? Co ty mógłbyś jej zaoferować? Jesteś podstarzałym, zgryźliwym pułkownikiem Sił Powietrznych. Ona cię nawet nie kocha. Jest szczęśliwą matką i żoną."

Jack wrócił do zamglonego wspomnienia misji na P... 3… X 7 nie 9 coś tam. To był jeden z jego najpiękniejszych, a zarazem najgorszych dni w życiu…

* * *

_Sam siedziała sama przy stole i popijała coś co na Ziemi mogłoby nazwać się Szkocką. Teal'c gdzieś zniknął, a Daniel tańczył już z czwartą kobietą. Zostali zaproszeni na ucztę. Dyplomata, który przybył z nimi skończył negocjacje z mieszkańcami wioski, siedział teraz przy stole z przywódcą i rozmawiał._

_Jack stał z boku i obserwował zabawę. Nie miał nastroju, aby się bawić, jednak widok samotnej Samanthy z kubkiem alkoholu przysparzał mu bólu. Wyglądała pięknie. Miejscowi zaproponowali im nocleg oraz zmienne ubrania na zabawę. Sam miała na sobie bladoniebieską, długą sukienkę z krótki rękawami, która podkreślała jej wszystkie atutu urody oraz pozostawiała dużo wyobraźni. Zobaczył jak rozgląda się wśród reszty ludności. Westchnął, a następnie uśmiechając się pod nosem podszedł do pani major. Stanął za nią i nachylił się, szepcząc do jej ucha:_

_-Najpiękniejsza kobieta na przyjęciu i siedzi samotnie przy stole. Nie tańczysz Carter?- dosiadł się do niej ze swoim charakterystycznym uśmiechem._

_-Jak pan widzi, sir. Nie mam z kim.- odpowiedziała i zaczęła mieszać napój w szklance._

_-Nie wierzę, że nie znajdzie się nikt, kto chciałby porwać panią do tańca. Żaden przystojny kosmita? Żaden?- odparł rozglądając się, a ona w odpowiedzi wzruszyła tylko ramionami i wróciła do swojej zabawy ze szklanką.- Ja osobiście znam jednego starego idiotę, który oddałby wszystko za jeden taniec._

_-Sir?- podniosła wzrok. Jack wstał i podał jej swoją rękę. Chwyciła ją, dając się poprowadzić do tańca. Pułkownik przysunął się bliżej i objął ją w pasie. Sam zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, a głowę oparła na jego ramieniu przytulając się do niego._

_Słońce wyszło zza wzgórza i rozświetliło pokój. Jack obudził się z okropnym kacem. Nie otwierając oczu przewrócił się na drugi bok i wtedy poczuł, że nie jest sam. „ Cholera! Jack ty durniu, upiłeś się na misji pozaziemskiej i znowu wylądowałeś w łóżku z kosmitką!" Pułkownik wymamrotał kilka bliżej nieokreślonych słów do poduszki, a następnie otworzył oczy. Był nagi. „ Cholera!" To była jedyna myśl jaka go naszła. Obrócił głowę w stronę ciepłego ciała śpiącego obok niego._

_- Carter!-Jack nie zdając sobie sprawy wykrzyknął swoje słowa na głos. Zanim się zorientował, Carter obudziła się. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Przetarła śpiące oczy, a następnie przytrzymała prześcieradło na swojej klatce piersiowej, aby nie odkryło jej nagiego ciała. Spojrzała na pułkownika i opuściła wzrok. Wygramoliła się z ogromnego łoża i owinięta prześcieradłem zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy z podłogi. Rumieniła się, jednak starała się to ukryć, nadal nie wiedząc co się wydarzyło. _

_-Sir!- to było jedyne co przeszło jej przez gardło. Spojrzała na siedzącego w łóżku pułkownika O'Neilla, który był tak samo zaskoczony jak ona. Sam chwyciła leżącą na ziemi sukienkę. Nie wiedziała co zrobić, odwróciła się i najszybciej jak się dało wybiegła z pokoju, wprost do mniejszego pomieszczenia służącego za łazienkę. Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi._

_Tymczasem Jack siedział pod kołdrą i zmieszany całą sytuacją próbował sobie przypomnieć co się wydarzyło. Wiedział, że przespał się z Sam, ale nie wiedział jak do wszystkiego doszło. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką pamiętał był taniec, a potem nie był pewien. Wypił coś. Pocałował ją, albo i nie… Przetarł oczy lewą dłonią. Czuł, że postąpił źle, że postąpili źle. Złamali regulamin, co mogło kosztować oby dwóch utratę kariery. Jednak w głębi serca cieszył się z tego co się stało. Od dawna zależało mu na Sam, bardziej niż powinno. Mimo, iż postanowili zachować swoje uczucia w tamtym pokoju, zaraz po incydencie z zat'arc'ami, to teraz wątpił, czy będzie zdolny do patrzenia na Carter w inny sposób niż jako tylko swoją podwładną. Zastanawiając się nad uczuciami do niej usłyszał cichy płacz dochodzący z łazienki. „ Brawo Jack, nie mogłeś tego rozegrać inaczej!" powiedział do siebie. Wiedział, a raczej podejrzewał, że Sam żałuje tego co się stało. Mimo, iż bardzo chciał zmienić ich wzajemne relacje, musiał się liczyć z tym, że jego major była zaręczona. Z Petem, policjantem. Sama myśl o Sam w ramionach innego ukłuła go dość dotkliwie, jednak wiedział, że nie może tego zmienić. Mężczyzna, wygramolił się z łóżka. Ubrał swoje bokserki z Simpsonami, a następnie wciągnął swój mundur polowy, który leżał na oparciu krzesła._

_Kilka minut później stał przy oknie, wpatrując się w miasto, kiedy drzwi łazienki cichutko się otworzyły, a z nich wymsknęła się przebrana Samantha. Odwrócił się. Wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał stawić temu czoło, nawet jeżeli tego nie chciał. Musiał to zrobić dla niej, dla jej własnego dobra._

_-Carter byliśmy pijani. Zapomnijmy o tym. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, pracujemy razem. To była pomyłka, która nie powinna się zdarzyć.– powiedział jak najpoważniej potrafił. Starał się wyglądać na spokojnego, chociaż tak naprawdę, to co mówił sprawiało mu większy ból niż tortury Baala. Kochał ją, ale musiał ją chronić. Nawet jeśli ta ochrona miałaby oznaczać jej utratę.-Ty masz kogoś, ja mam kogoś. Nie psujmy tego._

_-Tak jest, sir.- odparła opuszczając wzrok. Łza spłynęła jej po policzku. Szybko otarła ją zanim pułkownik zdążył ja zauważyć._

_-Lepiej już pójdę.-powiedział po kilku minutach niezręcznej ciszy. Skierował się do wyjścia.- Za pół godziny wyruszamy, Carter.-wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi. Oparł się o ścianę, opuścił głowę w dół. Zostawił za drzwiami jedyną osobę, którą kochał. Chciał, aby była szczęśliwa, nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że będzie musiał oglądać ją w ramionach innego. Teraz Sam należała do przeszłości, tak samo jak Charlie i Sara. Musiał spojrzeć w teraźniejszość, gdzie była major doktor Samantha Carter, jego 2IC,dobry żołnierz i przyjaciel .Kobieta, która za niedługo poślubi swojego ukochanego, narzeczonego Pete'a. Jack oderwał się od ściany i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Musiał się przygotować do powrotu na Ziemię.

* * *

_

-Jack, Jack!- głos Daniela wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Pułkownik spojrzał na niego i dopiero wtedy usłyszał alarm sygnalizujący tunel przychodzący.- Idziesz, czy masz zamiar tak siedzieć cały dzień?

-Niee…- odparł. Archeolog posłał mu spojrzenie typu czy jesteś pewien, a następnie obrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł ze swojego biura, zostawiając Jacka samego ze swoimi myślami.

Niedługo później Jack wstał i udał się do swojej kwatery. Zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł na łóżku. Wyciągnął z górnej szuflady szafki nocnej znajdującej się obok łóżka pogniecione i poskładane zdjęcie. Jedyną rzecz jaką udało mu się zachować przez te wszystkie lata. Zamknął szufladę i rozłożył zdjęcie. Przedstawiała ona jego i Samanthę w dniu ich ślubu. A raczej nie ich, tylko alternatywną wersję Jacka i Sam. Doskonale pamiętał dzień kiedy znalazł to zdjęcie, gdy alternatywna wersja dr Carter przeszła przez lustro kwantowe razem z majorem Kowalskim do ich własnej rzeczywistości. Tego dnia wrócił do zajmowanej przez nią lipowskiej kwatery. Nie była ona jeszcze wysprzątana, więc miał chwilę czasu, aby po prostu podumać co by było, gdyby… Jack rozglądnął się i wtedy znalazł to zdjęcie. Leżało przy łóżku. Wiedział, że nie ma prawa. Że to co przedstawiała fotografia nigdy się nie spełni, ale mimo to zabrał zdjęcie ze sobą i od tej chwili nosił przy sercu. Pragnął, aby to była prawda, aby Sam chociaż raz spojrzała mu w oczy i powiedziała, że go kocha. Ponownie wrócił wspomnieniami do ich wspólnej nocy. Łezka zakręciła mu się w oku.

* * *

„_Kochasz ją, prawda?"_- odezwał się głos w jego głowie.

-To nie ma znaczenia. Ona ma męża i dziecko, jest szczęśliwa.-odparł. Mimo, iż już jakiś czas był związany z symbiontem, nadal nie przywykł do rozmów sam ze sobą.

„_Proszę cię. Znam twoje myśli, dzielimy ciało. Nie oszukuj się. Kochasz ją, a to ma znaczenie."_- odparł symbiont. Jack wstał z łóżka pozostawiając na nim zdjęcie. Zaczął chodzić po pokoju.

-Ona ma męża, którego kocha. Dla niej jestem martwym, MARTWYM, starym pułkownikiem, który był tylko jej dowódcą. Nic więcej.- chwycił się za głowę i zanim Atanal zdążył cos dodać, Jack odezwał się ponownie.- Odpuść, ok. Nie mam ochoty na dyskusje z tobą. Im szybciej sobie pójdziesz, tym będzie lepiej.

„_Ale na razie dzielimy to ciało i myśli. Więc weź się w garść. Przyznaj się w końcu, że ją kochasz. Nie potrafiłeś tego zrobić przez tyle lat, więc chyba nadszedł już czas, nie uważasz"_

-Hej wężogłowy. To moje ciało i moja głowa! Jeśli masz zamiar…- urwał, kiedy jego ciało przeszedł zimny dreszcz.- Co to do cholery miało być?

„_Zimny prysznic, abyś się wreszcie opamiętał. Dopóki nie dostanę nowego nosiciela, to także moje ciało. Nie zapomnij o tym, że uratowałem ci życie."- krzyknął w jego głowie Atanal, co przyprawiło Jacka o ból głowy._

„Taa… tylko co to za życie, bez niej" dodał w myślach do siebie. Pułkownik położył się na łóżku, obrócił na lewą stronę, następnie położył zdjęcie na poduszce obok i zamknął oczy. Najlepsze co mógł teraz zrobić to zasnąć.

* * *

Minął tydzień od jego powrotu, mimo to Daniel i Teal'c nadal odmawiali dłuższej rozmowy o wydarzeniach ostatnich pięciu lat. Pułkownik spędzał czas albo na stołówce i siłowni albo w swojej kwaterze w towarzystwie fotografii Samanthy. Nie miał ochoty nigdzie wychodzić, poza tym nie miał też pozwolenia na opuszczenie bazy. Dzisiejszy dzień nie różnił się niczym od pozostałych. Po zjedzonym w towarzystwie Daniela i Teal'ca śniadaniu, Jack udał się do swojej kwatery. Już miał otworzyć drzwi, kiedy usłyszał za sobą znajomy damski głos. Odwrócił się i ujrzał Anise . „Świetnie, a ta czego tu szuka?" powiedział do siebie. Atanal skrzywił się, a następie odpowiedział _„Bądź miły. Nie wiem czemu jej tak nie lubisz, ona jest naprawdę wspaniała!"_

-Anise! Co cię tutaj sprowadza?- zapytał Jack, a następnie w myślach odpowiedział swojemu symbiontowi. „ Wspaniała? Albo oszalałeś, albo cię omotała! Ale z tego co widzę w twoich wspomnieniach to zakładam to drugie. Wężogłowy się zakochał!" Antal oblał go zimnym prysznicem. Jack skrzywił się i spojrzał na Tok'ra, która chyba mu coś tłumaczyła.

-… i na tym kończąc musze ci powiedzieć, że to naprawdę wspaniały mężczyzna. W każdym razie jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem to dzisiaj dokonamy przeniesienia Atanala do jego ciała, jeśli ci to oczywiście odpowiada.- zakończyła. Jack czekał na te słowa cały tydzień i ostanie piętnaście minut jej monologu.

-Słodko! Powiedz mi tylko na którą mam być gotowy.- odparł i wszedł z uśmiechem na ustach do pokoju pozostawiając Anise za drzwiami.

„_Nie musiałeś jej tak potraktować, ona naprawdę…"_ zaczął symbiont, jednak Jack mu przerwał.

-Tak, tak. Wiem. Jest wspaniała. Dla ciebie, ale nie dla mnie, ok. Nie lubię jej i mam swoje powody! Wiec daj mi już spokój, dostaniesz, mam nadzieję, że jeszcze dzisiaj nowego przyjaciela i na miłość boską będę mógł zacząć normalne życie.- odparł i usiadł na łóżku. Sięgnął ręką do kieszeni koszuli, znajdującej się przy sercu i wyciągnął fotografie. Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły. Jack schował zdjęcie zanim jego gość zdążył je zauważyć, a następnie odwrócił się i ujrzał Anise. „Myślałem, że zostawiłem ją za drzwiami!" powiedział do siebie, na co Atanal tylko westchnął. Jack wymusił na sobie uśmiech. Tok'ra podeszłą bliżej. Kiedy znajdowała się w zasięgu ręki, położyła swoją dłoń na ramieniu Jacka. Atanal zadrżał, na co pułkownik przewrócił oczami. Anise uklęknęła przy nim i złapała kontakt wzrokowy.

-Ja wiem, że nasze stosunki są napięte od ostatniego hm… wydarzenia.- wspomniała aferę z przed kilku lat, którą spowodowała.- Ale może mogłoby to ulec zmianie? O'Neill możesz wrócić z nami. Tok'ra znajdą miejsce dla ciebie, będziesz mógł się przysłużyć. Tutaj…- urwała. Wzięła głęboki oddech.

-Tutaj co? Nie ma dla mnie miejsca?- zapytał ironicznie Jack, a następnie zrzucił jej rękę ze swojego ramienia. Nie chciał, aby go dotykała, chociaż jego symbiontowi wyraźnie się to podobało.

-Ja… znaczy…. Chodzi mi o to, że pięć lat to spory okres czasu. Wszyscy, którzy coś dla ciebie znaczyli, teraz mają własne życia.

-O co ci do cholery chodzi?- zapytał trochę zbulwersowany i spojrzał na kobietę. Nie odpowiedziała. Zamiast tego zamknęła mu usta w słodkim pocałunku. Jack zamarł na jej zbliżenie. Nie chciał, a by go dotykała, nie chciał aby żadna kobieta z wyjątkiem Sam go dotykała. Już miał ją od siebie odciągnąć, kiedy jej język zaczął domagając się wejścia do środka. Zdezorientowany sytuacją rozchylił swoje wargi i ich języki splotły się. Jack objął ja jedną ręką w pasie, a drugą położył na szyi. „Całował Sam, jego Sam." Z jej ust uciekł cichy jęk rozkoszy, jakby przeżywała coś więcej niż tylko zwykły pocałunek. Oderwali się od siebie, aby nabrać powietrza. Jack zamknął oczy. Chciał aby ten moment trwał wiecznie. Nie liczyło się nic innego. Tylko on I Samantha. Powoli otworzył oczy i ujrzał nie Carter, lecz Anise. Utworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak Atanal go uprzedził. Przejął jego ciało. Jack przeklął i jego i siebie w myślach. _„Wiem co chciałeś zrobić i nie pozwolę ci na to."_ Odparł symbiont, następnie uśmiechnął się do Anise. Tok'ra oderwała się od niego i spojrzała mu w oczy.

-Chce, żebyś wiedział, ze zawsze będziesz mieć do czego, lub do kogo wracać. Ja będę to osobą. Przemyśl to, zanim Atanal dostanie nowego nosiciela.- odparła. Wyszła z pokoju pozostawiając osłupiałego Jacka samego.

-Co to do jasnej cholery miało być?- zapytał Jack. Wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi Atanala i przejął swoje ciało. Mężczyzna chwycił się za głowę i zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Nie rozumiał „wężogłowej", ani jej zachowania. O ile sobie dobrze przypominał dawno temu ustalił z nią pohamowywanie uczuć wobec niego. „ A teraz ten pocałunek i tekst, że mam do kogo wracać? O co chodziło!"

Jego dalsze przemyślenia przerwało głośne pukanie. Pułkownik podszedł do drzwi i otworzył je na oścież. Po drugiej stronie stał młody porucznik, którego nie znał. Porucznik wyprostował się, wziął głęboki oddech i powiadomił Jacka o spotkaniu w biurze generała. O'Neill wyszedł ze swojej kwatery i udał się za żołnierzem do biura Hammonda. Porucznik zasalutował przed samymi drzwiami i oddalił się. Tymczasem Jack zapukał. Kiedy usłyszał „wejść" otworzył drzwi.

-Jack.- powitał go stary przyjaciel i wskazał ręką na krzesło. Usiadł, zamykając wcześniej drzwi, aby nikt nie przysłuchiwał się rozmowie. – Wezwałem cię tutaj, zaraz po rozmowie w Anise.

-Domyśliłem się. Była u mnie. Wspomniała coś o pozbyciu się węża z głowy.- uśmiechnął się. Atanal przewrócił oczami, a następnie „uszczypnął" Jacka. Pułkownik lekko skrzywił się.

-Tak. Właśnie co do tego… hm… zabiegu. Myślałeś już co zrobisz potem?- zapytał.

-Nie. Nie bardzo. Założyłem, że wszystko co do mnie należało przepadło, prawda? Więc, chyba nie ma już dla mnie miejsca.

-Nie zgodzę się Jack. Zawsze będzie tutaj dla ciebie miejsce. W prawdzie nie było cię pięć lat, ale nadal jesteś dowódcą SG-1.

-Myślałem, że oddałeś drużynę Carter.- opuścił głowę.

-To skomplikowane, ale zapewniam cię, że będę szczęśliwy jeśli przyjmiesz pracę w SG-1, ponownie. Dr Jackson i Teal'c zapewnie będą zadowoleni, a poza tym porucznik Kaleb będzie mógł się wiele od ciebie dowiedzieć.

-Porucznik Kaleb?- zdziwił się. „Co stało się z Carter?"

-Poznałeś go jak mniemam. Eskortował cie do mojego gabinetu.- wytłumaczył, a Jack tylko kiwnął twierdząco głową. Generał kontynuował swoją przemowę, jednak Jack go nie słuchał. Zastanawiał siec o stało się z Carter. „Daniel wspominał coś, ze wyruszyła na misję. Czyżby dostała własny zespół? Jeśli tak, to wspaniale. Była dobrym żołnierzem. Należało jej się." Był z niej dumny.- … w każdym razie, dostałeś pozwolenie na opuszczenie bazy.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos generała. Jack spojrzał na Hammonda i uśmiechnął się.

-Świetnie.

-A wiec co masz zamiar zrobić z moją propozycją?

-Musze to przemyśleć, dobrze. Nie wiem czy chce wracać do czynnej służby, emerytura z drugiej strony, była by miła, ale…

-Będzie ci tego wszystkiego brakować.

-Właśnie.- „Szczególnie widoku blond major i jej techno bełkotu." Dodał w myślach.- Poza tym dlaczego nie możesz oddać drużyny Carter?

- Major Carter, a raczej Dr Carter odrzuciła moją ofertę. Teraz jest głównym naukowcem bazy. Nie chciała narażać życia przechodząc przez wrota, wiedząc, że w domu czeka na nią wa…- ugryzł się w język. Mało brakowało, a zdradziłby mu tajemnicę, której nie było wolno mu znać. Jack nie mógł się dowiedzieć, że Emilly to jego córka. Ani od Sam, ani od Daniela, ani od generała. Tak ustalono, kiedy Samantha dowiedziałaś się o ciąży, po zniknięciu Jacka. To był warunek, dla którego mogła zostać w programie i nie postawiono jej, a teraz także i jego przed sądem polowym.-… rodzina.

-Słyszałem, że ma córkę. Z tym gliną, jak mu tam leciało.-pauza.- Pete, chyba.

Generał kiwnął głową. Musiał porozmawiać z Danielem. Jeśli Jackson cokolwiek mu powiedział, będzie źle.

- Doktor Jackson wspominał mi wczoraj, że jeśli zdecydujesz się na wakacje i upuszczenie bazy, to mam ci to przekazać.- powiedział Hammond i podał mu dużą szarą kopertę. Jack natychmiast otworzył ją i wyciągnął dwie pary kluczyków.- Jedne są do twojego domku w Minnesocie. Sam i Daniel nie pozwolili go sprzedać ,zaopiekowali się nim. Z tego co wiem cała drużyna jeździ tam przynajmniej trzy razy do roku. Teraz to jest ich samotnia. Ostatnio zabrali mnie ze sobą, na ryby.- Jack uśmiechnął się. „Sam, Daniel i Teal'c zajęli się jego ulubionym miejscem, w dodatku jeździ tam na ryby, mimo iż w stawie nie było ryb. To było miłe z ich strony. Miłe, tak jasne, to było więcej niż miłe." Cieszył się, że o nim pamiętali, podtrzymywali ich spotkania, mimo iż nie zawsze udawało im się spotkać w Minnesocie całą drużyną. Zazwyczaj Carter była nieobecna, szczególnie kiedy poznała Peta.

-A drugie?- zapytał wracając do rzeczywistości.

-To twój nowy samochód. Stary został sprzedany, ale myślę, że ten także ci się spodoba. To prezent od twojej drużyny i ode mnie.- odparł George.

-Dzięki. Doceniam to co dla mnie zrobiliście. Pomyślę nad twoją propozycją i dam ci znać. Teraz jeśli pozwoli pan, generale.- Jack przybrał ton, którym powinien mówić podczas rozmowy z dowódcą. Lecz prawda była taka, ze on i Hammond przyjaźnili się, poza tym generał nigdy nie kazał zwracać się do siebie per sir, kiedy byli sam na sam.- Udam się do swojej kwatery, spakować swoje rzeczy i przygotować się do pozbycia „wężogłowego" z mojego ciała.

-Udzielam pozwolenia.- odparł, a Jack mu zasalutował, a następnie wyszedł z gabinetu swojego szefa.

* * *

**_TBC :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

Gdy tylko zniknął, Hammond wezwał do siebie Daniela i Teal'ca. Panowie usiedli naprzeciwko biurka. George spojrzał na nich, a następnie powiedział.

-Panowie jak dobrze wiecie, Jack powrócił. Rozmawiałem z nim przed chwilą. Po usunięciu symbiontu ma zamiar udać się do Minnesoty. Zaproponowałem mu objęcie ponownego dowództwa nad SG-1.

-Niech zgadnę, nie przyjął oferty.

-Nie. Znaczy nie do końca. Powiedział, że się zastanowi. Co nas stawia w jeszcze trudniejszej sytuacji. Dr Carter wraca za kilka dni. Nie może spotkać się z Jackiem. Nie może nawet się dowiedzieć, że wrócił.

-Dlaczego?- zapytał do tej pory milczący Teal'c.

-Z powodu Emilly, prawda? –wtrącił Daniel i pytająco spoglądnął na generała.

-Po części doktorze Jackson. Dziewczynka ma ojca i nie możemy wprowadzać zupełnie obcej osoby w jej życie, poza tym jest jeszcze sprawa sądu polowego, który wisi nad nimi oby dwoma.

-To nie znaczy, że…

-Dosyć tego. Staram się ich chronić, a to nie jest łatwe. Wiele osób chętnie widziało by ich za kratkami!- odparł lekko zdenerwowany Hammond. Rozmowy z Jacksonem zawsze tak na niego działały. Lingwista miał tendencje do naprawiania całego zła we wszechświecie, lecz nie zawsze rozumiał, że najprostsze rozwiązania nie są takie dobre, przynajmniej nie tym razem.- I oczekuję od was pomocy. Postawię sprawę jasno. O'Neill nie może dowiedzieć się, ze dziewczynka jest jego, a dr Carter nie może się z nim spotkać dopóki nie otrzymam innych rozkazów. Odmaszerować.

Jack resztę dnia spędził na pakowaniu kilku swoich rzeczy. Normalnie spakowanie torby zajęłoby mu dziesięć minut, jak przykładnemu żołnierzowi, ale teraz, teraz sprawy miały się inaczej. Jego myśli nadal okupowała Carter i pocałunek Anise. Pułkownik w końcu skończył pakowanie torby. Spojrzał na zegarek. To był ten moment. Punkt 16.

-_„Za chwilę się pożegnamy"_ -powiedział Atanal_.- „Mimo, iż jesteś nieznośny i praktycznie najgorszym nosicielem jakiego miałem, to muszę przyznać, że cię polubiłem."_

-Taa… będę mógł wyjechać do Minnesoty i zapomnieć o wszystkim.- odparł Jack i podszedł do drzwi. Jego eskorta już na niego czekała. Zaprowadzili go do jednego z laboratorium. Było znajome, jednak nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć dlaczego. Wszedł do środka, jego ochrona została na zewnątrz. Ujrzał Daniela, Teal'ca i Hammonda za szyba w pomieszczeniu obserwacyjnym powyżej. Uśmiechnął się do nich, wtedy do pomieszczenia weszła trójka osób. Rozpoznał Anise i Jacoba. „Ten ostatni najwyraźniej był nowym nosicielem Atanala." Pomyślał.

-Zaczynajmy.- oznajmił Jacob i razem z Anise rozpoczęli procedurę przeniesienia Atanala do ciała nowego nosiciela.

* * *

Jack umyty i przebrany w cywilne ubrania z torbą na ramieniu czekał na poziomie 11 na druga windę, która miała go zabrać na powierzchnię. Wczoraj pozbył się Atanala, na rzecz Markusa. Tak nazywał się jego nowy nosiciel. Jack ponownie przycisnął przycisk, gdyż winda nie nadjeżdżała. W tym samym momencie otworzyły się drzwi drugiej windy. Z niej wyszli Daniel i Teal'c. Podeszli do niego.

-Jack jesteś pewien?

-Tak Daniel. Musze pobyć sam. Przemyśleć kilka spraw. Poza tym świetnie się bawiliście beze mnie przez pięć lat, więc tydzień nie zrobi wam żadnej różnicy.- odparł z uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

-A więc będzie mi cie brakować O'Neill.- odparł Teal'c a następnie uściskał przyjaciela.

-Dzięki T.- Jack poklepał go po plecach, a następnie skierował się do Daniela.

-Dziękuję wam za wszystko. Mam nadzieję, że się zobaczymy za jakiś czas.- pułkownik uściskał go, w tym momencie wina przyjechała druga winda. Jack pożegnał się z nimi i wszedł do windy. Kiedy był na powierzchni wypisał się z księgi i powędrował na parking. Wyłączył alarm w samochodzie, który stał przed nim. „ Czarny SUV! Nieźle. Jest jeszcze lepszy, niż ten którego miałem." Uśmiechnął się i wszedł do auta. Odpalił silnik i ruszył. Nie zorientował się, że jak tylko przejechał bramę wyjazdową ruszył za nim zielony Mustang.

* * *

-Co? Nie. Jestem teraz w Minnesocie. „Ems" marudziła, a wiesz jaki ten bachor potrafi być nieznośny. Wiec zabrałem ją do tej rudery. Zamknęła się w głównej sypialni i nie pozwala się zbliżyć do drzwi. Co mówisz? Czekaj nie słyszę. Mam jakieś…. Problemy z zasięgiem.- odparł do telefonu otwierając drzwi i wychodząc na werandę.- O teraz słyszę cię lepiej.

W tym momencie zaczął dzwonić jego telefon komórkowy.

-Poczekaj chwilę, mam drugi teflon.- oznajmił swojej rozmówczyni. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz. To był Dex, jego partner oraz przyjaciel. Uśmiechnął się i odebrał połączenie przychodzące.- Shanahan, słucham. Jesteś pewien, że to on opuścił bazę?

-Tak całkowicie. Porusza się czarnym SUVem w kierunku autostrady. Mam dalej go śledzić?

-Nie. Wiem, gdzie zamierza się udać. Dzięki. Mam u ciebie dług.- odparł Pete, a następnie rozłączył się. Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, pomyślał. Spojrzał na jezioro, na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek, wtedy zorientował się, że prowadził rozmowę. Przyłożył słuchawkę do ucha.- Jesteś jeszcze tam, skarbie? To świetnie. Oczywiście, że przyjadę. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż w końcu znajdziemy się sami w twojej sypialni. Nie martw się, „Ems" sobie poradzi, zresztą za niedługo przyjedzie tu ktoś, kto się nią zajmie, a Sam wyjechała. Ja też cię kocham diablico, pa. Nie mogę się doczekać.

Rozłączył się, a następnie spojrzał na domek. Wszedł do środka. Odłożył telefon na stolik i chwycił kluczyki od samochodu. Przeszedł przez salon i zapukał do drzwi sypialni, kiedy nikt mu nie odpowiedział, wszedł do środka. Emily leżała skulona na ogromnym łóżku. Przytulała do siebie zdjęcie. Jedyne zdjęcie jakie znajdowało się w sypialni. Fotografie przedstawiającą drużynę SG-1. Pete upewnił się, że dziewczynka śpi, a następnie wyszedł z pokoju, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Chwycił swoją nierozpakowaną od przyjazdu torbę i wyszedł z domku. Udał się do swojego samochodu. Otworzył tylne drzwi i wrzucił torbę do środka, następnie zajął miejsce kierowcy. Odpalił samochód i ruszył wąską droga przed siebie, zostawiając za sobą domek nad jeziorem i Emily, całkiem samą.

* * *

**TBC **

_obiecuję, że wrzucę nową część jak najszybciej, jednak jestem przed matura, więc na razie czeka mnie jeszcze nauka :) ale postaram się także coś napisać_

_tymczasem dziękuję za komentarze i mam nadzieję, że ta część się podobała_**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Jack jechał przez las i nucił swoją ulubioną piosenkę. Było już dość ciemno, w dodatku okropnie padało. Widoczność na drodze ograniczała się do metra, może dwóch. Co wydłużyło jego podróż do Minnesoty praktycznie dwukrotnie. Na szczęście teraz był już nieopodal swojego domu, wystarczyło tylko aby przejechał kilkanaście metrów prosto i wziął dwa zakręty w prawo. Jack zwolnił. Był już blisko, pogoda była okropna, a on nie chciał skończyć w zamrażalce. Jego czarny samochód terenowy właśnie wyszedł z drugiego zakrętu i jego oczom ukazała się drewniana chatka niedaleko jego sławnego stawu, bez ryb. Odetchnął ulgą. Wyglądała tak samo, jak był tutaj ostatni raz. Pięć, pięć i pół lat temu? Pułkownik zatrzymał samochód i wyłączył silnik. Następnie otworzył drzwi. „Na miłość boską, mogłoby przestać padać. Nie mam zamiaru spędzić całego tygodnia wyglądając przez okno z sypialni." Odburknął pod nosem i wyszedł z auta. Zimny strumień deszczu zmusił go do szybkiego zabrania torby i udania się do przytulnego i suchego otoczenia. Jack przeszedł kilka kroków patrząc uważnie pod nogi, by nie wpaść do kałuży i stanął na werandzie. Położył torbę na ziemię i przeszukał kieszenie spodni i kurtki. „Świetnie! Zostawiłem klucze w samochodzie." Wymamrotał i już chciał się wrócić, kiedy nagle drzwi wejściowe uchyliły się. Jack wytrzeszczył wzrok i zobaczył malutką blondynkę w wieku około czterech lat. Patrzała wprost na niego swoimi ogromnymi czekoladowymi oczami.

-Hej dzieciaku, co ty tutaj robisz? Nie powinnaś już spać?- odparł przyjaznym tonem z uśmiechem, kiedy zobaczył strasz w oczach dziewczynki. Zrobił krok do przodu. Dziecko nie schowało się jednak za drzwiami, tak jak przewidywał. Wprost przeciwnie, mała otworzyła szerzej drzwi i wyszła na werandę. Stanęła naprzeciwko niego i zaczęła go badać wzrokiem. Jack przygryzł dolną wargę, następnie rozejrzał się dookoła, na ile pozwalała mu pogoda. Oprócz jego samochodu nie zauważył żadnego innego pojazdu.- Jesteś tutaj sama?

Nie odpowiedziała. Spojrzała do góry na olbrzyma stojącego przed nią i zacieśniła uścisk. Teraz dopiero Jack zauważył, że w przyciska do swojego malutkiego serduszka ramkę na zdjęcie.

-Co tam masz?- zapytał ponownie. Czuł, że powoli dziewczyna zaczyna mu ufać. Jednak nie zamierzał podchodzić bliżej i sprawdzać tego na własnej skórze. Najpierw dziecko musiało mu zaufać. „Pewnie się zgubiła i nie wie jak wrócić do domu, albo może pomyliła domki. W sumie niedaleko stad jest podobna chatka, z tego co pamiętam, to należała do rodziny Jima." Pomyślał. Jack przyklęknął, uśmiechając się do dziecka.- Pokażesz mi? Nie zrobię ci krzywdy, chce tylko się dowiedzieć kim jesteś.- odparł.

-Nie.- odparła cienkim głosikiem po długiej chwili ciszy i jeszcze mocniej przycisnęła do siebie ramkę ze zdjęciem.- Mamusia nauczyła mnie nie rozmawiać z nieznajomymi.

-Ok. Ja jestem Jack. Lubię ciasto i Simpsonów. Jestem pilotem USAF. Kocham psy, ale nigdy żadnego nie miałem. Miałem syna Charliego, ale zmarł kilka lat temu. Widzisz, teraz coś już o mnie wiesz. Nie jestem już nieznajomy dla ciebie, ale nadal nie wiem, jak ty się nazywasz.- odparł. W końcu dziewczynka odwzajemniła uśmiech. Jack wstrzymał oddech. Malutka miała piękny uśmiech, zupełnie jak Carter. „Szkoda, że jest tak ciemno."- A więc masz jakieś imię?

-Emilly.- wyszeptała.

-Emilly, ładnie.- wyrzekł i podał jej swoją dłoń.- Miło mi cię poznać panienko Emilly.

Blondyneczka zbliżyła się do niego i chwyciła jego duży palec zamykając w swojej malutkiej dłoni. Jack poczuł ciepło jej ciała, przyjazne ciepło. Wiedział, że dziewczynka mu zaufała. Kiedy w końcu puściła jego palec Jack spojrzał w jej czekoladowe oczy. Oczy, w których równie dobrze mógłby się utopić, tak jak w oczach Carter. Skarcił się za tą myśl, chociaż nie przeczył, że widok dziewczynki przypomniał mu o jego ukochanej. Emilly spojrzała w jego oczy i uśmiechnęła się. Wtedy Jack już wiedział, że Emilly owinęła go sobie wokół małego paluszka.

-Gdzie są twoi rodzice?- zapytał w końcu. Cisza. „No dobra. Jack nie poddawaj się, musisz się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o tym dziecku!"- Byłaś tu kiedyś?- kiwnęła głową. „ No to już coś! Czyli musi znać kogoś, kogo ja znałem."- Byłaś tu kiedyś z rodzicami i ich przyjaciółmi?

-Z mamusią i wujkami.- dumnie odparła.

czyj to jest dom?- dziewczynka tylko twierdząco kiwnęła głową.- Czyj?- „Brawo Jack, bardziej idiotycznego pytania nie mogłeś jej zadać!"

-Mojego tatusia. Jacka O'Neilla.- pułkownik zamarł. Jego szczęka natomiast opadła niżej, niż pozwalała na to weranda. Stał tak dość długo. W końcu poczuł, że coś do niego przylega. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył burzę blond loczków. Emilly objęła go wokół szyi i wtulała się w jego klatkę piersiową. Przytłoczony wyznaniem dziewczynki i jej obecnymi czynami, nie wiedział co zrobić. Westchnął, a następnie delikatnie poklepała Emilly po plecach.- Tęskniłam za tobą, tatusiu.

* * *

**TBC**

zbliża się matura, ale mam nadzieję, że znajdę czas na pisanie :) dziękuję za ostanie komentarze i zachęcam do pisania nowych


	6. Chapter 6

Po dość długim czasie Emilly wreszcie zasnęła, oczywiście Jackowi na kolanach i z fotografią SG-1 przy sercu. Pułkownik podniósł dziecko zaniósł do sypialni. Położył ją w ogromnym łóżku i przykrył kołdrą. Następnie pogłaskał po włosach i wrócił do salonu. „Musze się napić!" odparł cichutko do siebie i skierował się do lodówki, otworzył ją i wyciągnął zimne piwo. Następnie zrobił łyka i usiadł na kanapie. Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon komórkowy i wybrał numer Daniela. „Czas uzyskać jakieś odpowiedzi! Jeśli naprawdę jestem jej ojcem, dlaczego Danny-boy mi nie powiedział. Dlaczego! Przecież, to chyba zmienia niektóre sprawy." Odparł zastanawiając się nad tą delikatną sprawą. Wyglądało na to, że Emilly była jego córką, jego i Carter. Jak wziął głęboki oddech. Mimo, iż był nieco zmieszany całą sytuacją, nie miał nic przeciwko byciu ojcem. „Ponownie." Szczególnie z dzieckiem Sam, a Emilly z całą pewnością była córką jego ulubionej major. „Słodki uśmiech, te same rysy twarzy, blond włosy, przyjazna i ufna dusza. Tak. Sto procent Catrer. No może dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć. Oczy. Te czekoladowe oczy, mimo iż były duże jak Sam, to na pewno nie należały do niej. Przypominają raczej moje". O'Neill uśmiechnął się, jednak jego uśmiech szybko zniknął, kiedy zaczął myśleć nad Petem. „W końcu ją poślubił. Nie zrobiłby tego, gdyby dziecko nie było jego. Co ważniejsze, skoro Sam chciała z nim zerwać i dowiedziała się, że jest w ciąży, z moim dzieckiem, nie wyszłaby za Peta. Coś mi tutaj śmierdzi i w każdym bądź razie to nie jestem ja!" Jack skierował swój wzrok na telefon komórkowy, przycisnął go do ucha i czekał na połączenie. Minęła jednak chwila, kiedy ponury głos pani z biura obsługi klienta poinformował go, że jego konto zostało zablokowane. Jack przeklął pod nosem i wstał z sofy, odkładając piwo na szafkę. Podszedł do teflonu stacjonarnego, po drodze spoglądając na duży zegar z kukułką, który wisiał na ścianie od momentu, w którym jego dziadek wybudował ten dom dla babci. „Może jednak zadzwonię jutro, jest dość późno, a jestem trochę zmęczony. Poza tym musze to wszystko przemyśleć." Z tymi sowami skierował się do drugiej sypialni. Wziął szybki prysznic, a następnie położył się do łóżka. Po chwili spał jak małe dziecko.

Jack obudził się w środku nocy, na dworze cały czas szalała burza. Pułkownik przewrócił się na drugi bok i wtedy zobaczył parę wpatrujących się w niego oczu. Jack przetarł oczy, aby sprawdzić czy to aby nie sen, jednak postać nie zniknęła. Usiadł na łóżku i zaświecił lampkę, która rozjaśniła pokój. Spojrzał na dziewczynkę, która stała przy jego łóżku i trzymała w ręce to samo zdjęcie co wcześniej.

-Emilly dlaczego nie śpisz? Jest środek nocy.- odparł spoglądając na zegarek. Dziewczynka opuściła głowę, a następnie wczołgała się mu do łóżka. Weszła pod kołdrę i wtuliła się w ciepłe ciało Jacka.

-Boję się tatusiu.

-Czego się boisz, skarbie?- zapytał obejmując dziecko i zabierając z jej malutkich rączek fotografię.

Emilly skrzywiła się na samą myśl o oddaniu ramki ze zdjęciem, lecz po kilku sekundach, wiedząc, że nic takiego się z nią nie stanie, wypuściła ją z uścisku. Jack odstawił zdjęcie na szafkę nocną, tak, aby dziewczynka mogła swobodnie spoglądać na zdjęcie. O'Neill także przyjrzał się zdjęciu. Przestawiała ona SG-1 i to w początkowych latach działania. Dobrze pamiętał kiedy zrobiono te zdjęcie. Był wtedy długi weekend…

* * *

_Słońce przygrzewało już od kilku godzin i mimo, iż nie było jeszcze w pełnie, to skwar lejący się z nieba był dość nieprzyjemny. „Po południu będzie jeszcze gorzeje." Pomyślał Jack ubrany w letni T-shirt z logo USAF i przewiewne spodnie khaki, które zazwyczaj nosił, kiedy łowił ryb. Upał wcale mi nie przeszkadzał. Wręcz przeciwnie, z zimnym piwkiem w ręku, mógł podziwiać seksowne nogi pewnej podwładnej, która chodziła boso w krótkich jeansowych szortach i kusym białym T-shircie po jego trawniku. Jack nie potrafił oderwać od niej wzroku, wystarczyło, że zbliżyła się do niego chociaż na kilka metrów i posłała mu jeden z tych zniewalających uśmiechów i Jack musiał sprawdzać, czy ma jeszcze mięso na grillu._

_-Pali ci się- głos Daniela sprowadził go szybko na ziemię, Jack przeklął pod nosem i szybko przygasił ogień, ratując steki od przypalenia. Daniel zaczął chichotać, a następnie spojrzał w tym samym kierunku co Jack, na bawiącą się z Teal'cem i Cassie, Carter._

_-Bardzo śmieszne Danny-boy, bardzo śmieszne.- odparł oficer do przyjaciela, lecz ten zdążył już zniknąć. Jack westchnął i wrócił do pilnowania grilla._

_Chwilę później zdjął gotowe mięso z ognia i nałożył na talerze, które podawała mu Cassie i Samantha. Cały zespół włącznie z Cassandrą zasiedli do stołu._

_-Jak tam w szkole Cassie?- zapytał Daniel, na co rozentuzjazmowana dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i zaczęła opowiadać o swoich nowych koleżankach._

_-Musimy zrobić sobie zdjęcie, Jack proszę.- Cassie spojrzała na starszego oficera i słodko się uśmiechnęła, a następnie posłała ten sam uśmiech każdemu obecnemu przy stole._

_-Nie mam aparatu…- zaczął, wtedy Sam wyciągnęła z torebki najnowszy model lustrzanki i uśmiechnęła się. Cassie zaczęła klaskać w dłonie, a następnie wzięła Daniela i Teal'ca za rękę i poprowadziła nad staw, wołając Jacka, aby do niech dołączył. Kiedy tam dotarł dziewczynka poustawiała ich do zdjęcia. Teal'c obok Daniela, a po między nim Sam i Jack. Cała czwórka stała bardzo blisko siebie, praktycznie się obejmowali. Cassie chwyciła aparat i zrobiła zdjęcie, następnie ustawiła ich do kolejnego._

* * *

-Tatusiu?- wyrwał go z zamyślenia piskliwy głosik Emilly. Jack spojrzał na nią i zauważył, że dziewczynka cały czas się w niego wpatruje.- Nie zostawisz mnie, prawda? Nie zostawisz mnie tak jak Pete?

-Oh skarbie, nigdy, przenigdy bym się nie zostawił.- „Nawet jeśli okaże się, że nie jesteś moją córeczką." Odparł i pocałował ją w czoło, następnie zaczął łaskotać.- Idź spać, jutro jak przestanie padać idziemy na ryby.

-Ale przecież w stawie nie ma ryb.- odparła nie przestając się chichotać.

-O nie! Miałaś się tego nie wiedzieć przed skończeniem trzydziestki.- powiedział Jack i uśmiechnął się do dziecka.- No już idź spać, ze mną jesteś bezpieczna.

-Dobrze tatusiu.- odparła i przytuliła się do niego zamykając oczy. Jack zrobił to samo.- Tatusiu?

-Hmm?

-Kocham cię.- odparła śpiącym głosem, zanim Jack zdążył otworzyć oczy, dziewczynka już spała.

-Ja ciebie też, dzieciaku.- odparł i przykrył ją kołdrą, następnie zgasił światło i zasnął.

* * *

**TBC**

_w następnym rozdziale planuje zrobić powrót Carter i rozmowę Jacka i Daniela, ile mi się z tego uda, zobaczymy :) na razie dziękuję za komentarze :) i matura...ehm... przede mną_**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

O'Neill wstał z samego rana, nie budząc Emilly wyszedł z łóżka . Załatwił poranna toaletę, a następnie przebrany w świeże ubrania udał się do kuchni, by przygotować śniadanie. Podczas, gdy jajka i bekon smażyły się na patelni, O'Neill chwycił za telefon i wykręcił numer Daniela. Po kilku sygnałach w końcu usłyszał zaspany głos przyjaciela.

-Obudziłem cię, kosmiczna małpo?- zapytał uśmiechając się do siebie.

-Nie, w prawdzie jeszcze nie zdążyłem się położyć. Dostałem nową książkę o etymologii języka celtyckiego i właśnie jestem…- chwila ciszy.- … na 1604 stronie. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że starożytni Rzymianie….- Jack przewrócił oczami i ściągnął jajka i bekon z patelni, podczas, gdy Daniel nadal prowadził swój wykład.

-Daniel! Uspokój się! Nie dzwonię do ciebie, aby posłuchać wykładu na temat… czegoś tam.

-Ale!- zaprotestował naukowiec, lecz Jack nie dał za wygraną.- No dobrze, w czym mogę ci pomóc?

-Mam parę pytań, odnośnie Sam.- odparł i nałożył śniadanie na talerze.

-Jack już ci mówiłem, że nie wiem dokładnie kiedy wróci, poza tym nie wiem czy…

-Chodzi o Emilly.- odparł spokojnym chodź zbulwersowany głosem. Daniel po drugiej stronie słuchawki zamarł.- Jest tutaj, ze mną nad jeziorem. Przyjechałem wczoraj, w najgorszą ulewę jaką widziałem na oczy, a ona stała sama na werandzie ze zdjęciem w ręku. Sama ze zdjęciem. Możesz sobie to wyobrazić, zostawić dziecko samo w domu?

-Ja…

-Daniel nic nie mów, słuchaj. To nie wszystko. Przywitałem się z nią, myślałem, że się zgubiła, chciałem się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej, wtedy zarzuciła mi ręce na szyję i powiedziała.- wziął głęboki oddech i kontynuował.-powiedziała „Tęskniłam za tobą, tatusiu." Słyszysz? Nazwałam mnie tatusiem, jej ojcem. I szczerze powiedziawszy była tego pewna, jakby znała mnie od urodzenia. Daniel możesz mi to wytłumaczyć?

-To są tajne informacje w dodatku prywatne.- usłyszał w odpowiedzi Jack.

-Na miłość boską Daniel, co w ciebie wstąpiło!- krzyknął, jednak zaraz potem zniżył głos, gdyż zadawał sobie sprawę, że Emilly jeszcze śpi.- Wiem, że mówiła prawdę. Wiem, że jestem jej ojcem. Wystarczyło na nią tylko spojrzeć. Jest cudowna, perfekcyjna i ma moje oczy. Rozumiesz! To moja córka, wiem to na pewno. Proszę cię tylko o potwierdzenie, czy to takie trudne?

-Tak.

-Co tak?

-Tak, Emilly to twoja córka.

-Jak długo? Jak długo wiesz? Kiedy ci powiedziała?- zapytał mając na myśli blond major.

-Przed ślubem z Petem. Zresztą to nieistotne.- odparł Daniel, próbując jak najszybciej zakończyć tą konwersacje.

-Wiedziałeś cały czas? Cały ten czas, kiedy byłem w bazie i mi nie powiedziałeś?- wyrzucił zdruzgotany. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel go okłamał, a teraz w dodatku utrudnia mu dowiedzenia się prawdy. „Co się z nim dzieje, nie zachowuje się jak Daniel."

-Jack proszę cię!

-Jak? Emilly? Znaczy się skąd wie, jak się dowiedziała?

-Często o tobie mówiliśmy, że się przyjaźniliśmy, a ona zazwyczaj przy tym była. Potem podsłuchała moją rozmowę z Sam i zaczęła o ciebie wypytywać. Powiedzieliśmy jej, że zaginąłeś na misji i możliwe, że już nigdy nie wrócisz. Sam poprosiła ją, aby o tobie nie wspominała, nikomu. Wytłumaczyliśmy jej, że Pete jest jej jedynym ojcem. Emilly posłuchała, ale od tamtej pory nie rozstawała się z fotografią, na której byłeś. Nigdy nie wracaliśmy do tego tematu, nawet, gdy zostałeś ogłoszony zabitym. Zdarzało się, że prosiła, abyśmy jej opowiedzieli jaki byłeś, ale to wszystko. Widocznie Pete musiał coś powiedzieć. Zapewne się domyślasz, że on zna całą prawdę.

-Taa…- westchnął.

-Jack proszę cię odwieź ją do Peta, albo najlepiej do mnie i nie drąż więcej tego tematu. Nie masz prawa się z nią widywać, nie miałeś nawet prawa się dowiedzieć.- wytłumaczył mu przyjaciel.

-Słucham? Nie miałem prawa? Czy ty siebie słyszysz? TO. MOJE. DZIECKO! A ty mi mówisz, że nie mogę się z nią widywać?- ponownie uniósł głos.- O nie, nie będę o tym dłużej z tobą rozmawiać. Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, jednak teraz widzę, jak bardzo się myliłem. Nie odbierzesz mi córki, nie pozwolę ci na to. Ani temu glinie. To moje dziecko, ma prawo znać ojca.- odparł i w gniewie odłożył słuchawkę, zanim Daniel zdążył coś powiedzieć.

Nie mógł w to uwierzyć, po tym wszystkim co przeszedł. Śmierć Charliego, Sara, Sam i Pete, Endora, Goaul'dowie, Baal. Po tym wszystkim, to właśnie jego najlepszy przyjaciel chce odebrać mu ostatnią nadzieję życia, jego malutką córeczkę. „O nie, nie poddam się bez walki! Mam prawo mieć kontakt z Emilly. Kocham ją!" powiedział pod nosem. Po śmierci Charliego był bliski załamania, kiedy stracił Sam, jego serce potrzaskało się na kawałki, by teraz to właśnie Emilly mogła je poskładać. Znali się niecałą dobę, a dziewczynka wypełniła jego puste dotąd życie miłością i nadzieją. Nie chciał jej oddawać, nie Petowi. Jego malutką córeczkę. Jack obiecał sobie, ze będzie ją chronić, opiekować się i kochać. Nie chciał aby cokolwiek jej się stało. Mógłby tego nie przeżyć.

Chwycił talerze, nadał do szklanego soku i skierował się do sypialni, gdzie spało jego malutkie słoneczko.

* * *

Kiedy Jack odłożył słuchawkę dr Jackson przetarł tylko oczy i sięgnął po kubek z zimną już kawą. Wypił ją do dna, a następnie wykręcił numer Peta. Niestety policjant nie odebrał, włączyła się automatyczna sekretarka. Daniel westchnął, a następnie nagrał mu wiadomość. Kiedy rozłączył się wyszedł z biura do kwatery Teal'ca. Nie dotarł nawet do końca korytarza, gdy Jaffa wyrósł przed nim.

-Coś się stało Danielu Jackson?- zapytał ciemnoskóry mężczyzna ze stoickim spokojem.

-Jack się dowiedział.- Daniel praktycznie wyszeptał i poprowadził Teal'ca w stronę swojego biura.

-O Emilly Carter?- archeolog tylko kiwną głową.- I co teraz? Wierzę, że powinniśmy zabrać dziecko, zanim dowiedzą się ich zwierzchnicy.

-No właśnie w tym będzie problem.- Jaffa uniósł prawą brew.- Ja… powiedziałem chyba trochę niepotrzebnych rzeczy i Jack. No cóż, nieźle go wkurzyłem. Nie pozwoli sobie odebrać „Ems", nie teraz kiedy zna prawdę.

-Nie zna całej prawdy.- odpowiedział Teal'c.- Myślę, że powinniśmy złożyć mu wizytę i wytłumaczyć resztę. Dyskretnie.

-Jak zwykle masz racje, przyjacielu.- Daniel poklepał go po ramieniu.

-W rzeczy samej.- oboje skierowali się do wyjścia.

* * *

Jack otworzył drzwi do sypiali i wszedł do środka. Położył talerze na szafce nocnej, a następnie odsłonił zielone zasłony wpuszczając do pokoju promienie słońca, które od rana lśniły w kropelkach rosy. Usiadł na łóżku przy Emilly i przejechał swoja dłonią po jej blond włoskach. Zauważył, że mała otwiera swoje zaspane oczka.

-Dzień dobry księżniczko. Jak się spało?- dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się, a chwilę później ziewnęła. Jack podał jej talerz ze śniadaniem.

-Co to?

-Śniadanie. Małe księżniczki muszą jeść, aby wyrosnąć na piękne królewny, które będą łamać męskie serca.- zachichotała i spojrzała na swojego ojca wzrokiem małego szczeniaka. Jack uśmiechnął się, jeśli do tej pory było coś czego by nie zrobił dla Emilly, teraz należało to do przeszłości. Tym spojrzeniem go całkowicie obezwładniła.- Zjesz ze mną?

-Oczywiście.- odparł, a dziewczynka nabiła na widelec kawałek sadzonego jajka i udając samolot „pofrunęła" z widelcem wprost do ust Jacka.- Emilly, mam swoją porcję!

-Otwórz buzię, tato!- zażądała słodkim głosem, a on posłusznie wykonał jej rozkaz. Następnie zjadł zawartość widelca i zanim Emilly zdążyła przygotować mu kolejną, Jack zrobił to samo ze swoim jajkiem i zaczął karmić córkę. Dziewczynka zaczęła chichotać.

Po zjedzonym śniadaniu, toalecie i przebraniu się w świeże ubrania, Jack i Emilly wyszli na podwórko. Rosa powoli zanikała, a słońce zaczęło przygrzewać. Mimo to pułkownik kazał założyć córeczce sweterek, aby się nie przeziębiła. Następnie rozłożył koc na trawie niedaleko stawu i usiadł przy dziewczynce, które wyciągał z różowego plecaka Hello Kitty swoje zabawki. Pierwszą jaką Jack zauważył była lalka Majora Matta Masona. Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie ten pamiętny dzień kiedy poznał Samanthę.

-Dlaczego się uśmiechasz, tatusiu?- zapytała zaciekawiona na swojego ojca.

-Przypomniał mi się dzień jak poznałem twoją mamę, skarbie. Wspominała o tej lalce.- wskazał na Majora Masona, a następnie uśmiechnął się do córki.

-Opowiesz mi o tym?- dziewczynka zrobiła woje najlepsze „szczenięce" spojrzenie.

-Nie teraz kochanie. Wieczorem, dobrze? Jak pójdziesz spać.- odpowiedział i pogłaskał ją po blond loczkach, które delikatnie rozwiewał wiatr. Emilly kiwnęła głową.

* * *

Generał Hammond stanął na zakończeniu rampy. Dwie minuty wcześniej otworzył się tunel przychodzący i wysłano kod identyfikacyjny, jednak do tej pory jeszcze nikt nie przeszedł. Generał spojrzał na zegarek. „ Pewnie są już w powietrzu." Powiedział do siebie.

Kilkanaście minut wcześniej przyszedł do niego Daniel i Teal'c. Spokojni z natury, tego dnia byli dość nerwowi. Teal'c zachowując swoją stoicką postawę pozwolił mówić Danielowi. Jednak, kiedy zauważył, że mediacje przyjaciela nie doprowadzają ich do zamierzonego końca, sam zaczął domagać się wcześniejszego wypuszczenia z bazy. Kiedy George spytał o co chodzi, żadne z nich nie chciał mu dać jasnej odpowiedzi, dopiero po chwili Daniel wyznał mu prawdę. Emilly była z Jackiem. Ich misterny plan ochrony dziecka i dwóch oficerów legł w gruzach. Generał nie chciał dochodzić do tego kto zawinił, ale widział w ich oczach, że winią Peta. „Może i mają rację." Pomyślał wtedy. Nie od dziś było wiadomo, że małżonek jego najlepszego naukowca i oficera był dość trudnym człowiekiem. W dodatku miał problemy z pogodzeniem się z pracą Samnathy oraz uznaniem Emilly za swoje dziecko.

Po dość ożywionej wymianie zdań, Hammond bezzwłocznie wysłał ich na najbliższe lotnisko wojskowe, gdzie miał czekać na nich helikopter. Musieli zabrać dziewczynkę od ojca i to jak najszybciej.

„Sam nie może się o tym dowiedzieć, chociaż teraz to nieuniknione, że będę musiał powiedzieć jej cokolwiek. Emilly na pewno będzie chciała wrócić do ojca." Starszy człowiek westchnął i spojrzał na błękitny horyzont zdarzeń, z którego zaczęli się wyłaniać jego żołnierze. Ostatnim z nich była major Carter, po niej tunel zamknął się.

-Witam w domu. Odprawa jutro rano.- odparł i uśmiechnął się do oficerów, kiedy go minęli udając się pod prysznic. Major Carter stanęła naprzeciwko niego.

-Sir.-zasalutowała.- Za pozwoleniem chciałbym wrócić do domu.

-Odmawiam majorze.- odparł generał.- Będziesz zwolniona ze służby dopiero po jutrzejszej odprawie, teraz mam dla ciebie inne zadanie. Zgłoś się za godzinę w laboratorium dr Lee. Odmaszerować.

* * *

**TBC**

_teraz zbliżam się do dość emocjonalnych fragmentów ( przynajmniej dla mnie) chociaż na razie to tylko pomysły w mojej głowie, zobaczymy jak uda mi się do przełożyć na tekst..._

_dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, są dla mnie potwierdzeniem, ze jednak komuś podobają się moje wypociny_

_jeśli się podobało, to zachęcam do pisania kolejnych komentarzy :) pozdrawiam_


	8. Chapter 8

Emilly biegała w kółko po trawniku udając samolot, Jack tuż za nią. Bawili się już tak od godziny, mimo to nie byli ani znudzeni, ani zmęczeni. Po prostu cieszyli się swoim towarzystwem. Dziewczynka była bardzo szczęśliwa, ze spędzała czas ze swoim ojcem, któremu bardzo na nie zależało. Rozśmieszał ją, dbał o nią i okazywał jak bardzo ją kocha i jest z niej dumny, nie to co Pete, który na każdym kroku spoglądał na nią jak na jakąś zarazę, od której trzeba się trzymać z daleka. Natomiast Jack cieszył się, ze dostał druga szansę. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczył tego co stało się z Charliem, a teraz kiedy myślał, że stracił wszystko co było dla niego cenne, dostał największy prezent od życia. Córeczkę, jego i Carter.

Jack dogonił córkę i wziął na ręce, złapał pod brzuchem i zaczął się kręcić, „robiąc nią samolot". Emilly zachichotała, a kiedy O'Neill przestał nią kręcić usadowił na swoich ramionach. Odwrócił się w stronę domku i wtedy ujrzał obserwującego go Daniela i Tealc'a. Dziewczynka szeroko się uśmiechnęła, a następnie krzyknęła:

-Wujek T, wujek Daniel!- Jack postawił ją na ziemię, a ona podbiegła do dwóch zbliżających się mężczyzn i zarzuciła swoje małe rączki wokół ich kolan. Daniel pogłaskał ją po włoskach, wtedy dziewczynka podeszła do Jaffa. Teal'c przykucnął przy niej i podniósł na ręce witając się. Jack wyszedł im naprzeciw, przybierając uśmiech, mimo iż wiedział, że nie przyjechali w celach rekreacyjnych.

-T! Daniel! Co was sprowadza w moje skromne progi?- zapytał. Panowie spojrzeli na siebie, podczas gdy Emilly bawiła się tatuażem Teal'ca.

-Przejdziemy się?- oznajmił dr Jackson. O'Neill spojrzał na niego podejrzanym wzrokiem. Teal'c postawił Emilly na ziemię. Dziewczynka chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła w kierunku stawu, prosząc aby się z nia pobawił. Jack westchnął. Ufał Danielowi, nie miał żadnych podstaw, aby twierdzić, że ten odbierze mu dziecko bez uprzedzenia dlaczego. O'Neill westchnął. Emilly i Teal'c zniknęli za rogiem, nie mając wyjścia udał się z przyjacielem do domu. Kiedy weszli do środka, Daniel zamknął drzwi i usiadł na kanapie. Jack natomiast skierował się do kuchni, po czym kilka minut później wrócił z piwem i sokiem. Podał piwo Danielowi, na co ten zaskoczony, że jego przyjaciel zadowolił się sokiem odparł.- A ty nie pijesz? Nigdy nie umiałeś się obejść bez piwa.

-Oszalałeś! Tutaj jest małe dziecko, nie mam zamiaru mieć ani kropelki alkoholu w moim obiegu krwionośnym, kiedy wiem, że jestem za nią odpowiedzialny. Nie wiem czybym przeżył, gdy coś by się jej stało!- wytłumaczył i podniósł szklankę z sokiem pomarańczowym do ust. Zrobił głębokiego łyka, po czym odłożył szklankę na stolik.- Po co przyjechaliście? Zakładam, że nie na ryby.

-Nie. Przyjechaliśmy po Emilly. – spojrzał na pułkownika.- Jack wiesz, że muszę ją zabrać. Ona ma dom, matkę i ojca, którzy ją kochają.

-Taa… kochają, jasne.- odburknął.- Szczególnie Pete, prawda? Tak bardzo ją kocha, że zostawił ją tutaj samą. Jaki wspaniały akt okazywania uczuć, Daniel!- zamilkł. Wstał i podszedł do kominka, gdzie stały fotografie, następnie odwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela.- Powiem ci coś Danielu! Emilly ma ojca, ja nim jestem i nie zamierzał jej tak po prostu oddać. Chce być częścią jej życia. Nie uważasz, że ona na to zasłużyła? To jeszcze małe, niewinne dziecko. Ma prawo znać swoją całą rodzinę! A ja nią jestem!

„Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się z tobą zgadzam. Dużo bym dał, aby Emilly miała prawdziwą rodzinę, a ty i Sam moglibyście być razem, szczęśliwi. Tak jak na to zasługujecie." Westchnął. Nie był wcale zadowolony z tego, że to on musiał zabrać dziewczynkę ze sobą. Od momentu kiedy zobaczył ich razem w ogrodzie wiedział, jaka Emilly jest szczęśliwa będąc w Ramonach swojego ojca. Widział iskierki nadziei w oczach Jack, iskierki których nigdy wcześniej u niego nie widział.

-Zrozum! To jest niemożliwe. Pete spartaczył sprawę i ją tutaj przywiózł. Inaczej nigdy byś się o niej nie dowiedział. Jack nie możesz być dla niej ojcem jakim byś chciał być. Musze ją zabrać, dopóki nie jest za późno.

-Za późno? O czym to na miłość boską mówisz!

-Musze chronić moją chrześnicę. Nie mogę ci pozwolić na jakikolwiek kontakt z nią. Daj jej odejść.

-To moja córka, nie mogę jej tak po prostu zostawić. To moja córka.

-Gdybyś ją kochał wystarczająco mocno, pozwoliłbyś jej odejść!- odparł Daniel. To był cios poniżej pasa. Bolało go cierpienie Jacka, nie chciał mu odbierać Emilly, ale wiedział, że jest to konieczne. Dla ich własnego dobra. Dla Sam, dla Jacka i dla owocu ich miłości. Może w niedalekiej przyszłości los pozwoli im być razem, ale do tego czasu, nie mogli skończyć w więzieniu wojskowym.

- A czy ty kiedykolwiek pozwoliłeś odejść Sha're?- zapytał. Nie oczekując odpowiedzi wyszedł z domku, zostawiając Daniela z opuszczoną głową.

„Masz rację Jack, absolutną rację." Powiedział do siebie. Dopił piwo i skierował się do sypialni. Otworzył drzwi pokoju i wszedł do środka. Następnie wyciągnął z szafy ubrania Emilly i spakował je do torby. Kiedy skończył rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jego wzrok spoczął na fotografii, którą dziewczynka zawsze miała przy sobie. Zdziwił się, że w tej chwili stała przy łóżku. „Widocznie Jack ją tutaj odłożył." Podniósł zdjęcie i wrzucił do torby. Wiedział, że to jedyna pamiątka po Jacku, jaką Emilly kiedykolwiek miała. „Zasłużyła przynajmniej na to, aby mieć to zdjęcie przy sobie." Gdy skończył zapiął zamek torby i wyszedł z pokoju. Przeszedł przez salon. Wyszedł z domku i skierował się w stronę helikoptera, który stał kilkadziesiąt metrów od posiadłości Jacka.

Tymczasem Jack przeszedł tyły jego posiadłości, nigdzie nie było śladu jego córki. Chwycił się za głowę i spojrzał w dół. Niedaleko niego, na trawie leżał koc, a na nim powinny znajdować się zabawki dziewczynki. Zamiast tego koc był pusty. „Nie!" krzyknął po cichu i biegiem udał się w stronę samochodu. Kiedy tam dotarł usłyszał tylko dźwięk startującego helikoptera. Chwilę później zobaczył go na własne oczy. Przyjrzał się bliżej, póki jeszcze mógł. Wojskowy pojazd z dwoma pilotami i trzema pasażerami na tyłach. Rozpoznał Teal'ca i siedzącą na jego kolanach Emilly. Dziewczynka wpatrywała się w okno z przyciśniętą rączką do szyby. Mógłby przysiądź, że jej czekoladowe oczy były mokre od płaczu. Jack zaczął biegnąć za unoszącym się coraz wyżej helikopterem, wiedział, że to bez sensu, gdyż i tak go nie zatrzyma, ale musiał coś zrobić. Cokolwiek.

-Emilly! Emilly! Proszę nie!- krzyknął. Jego kolana zapadły się pod nim i upadł na ziemię, czuł napływające łzy do oczu. Ponowienie uniósł głowę, jednak helikopter z jego córeczką zniknął z pola widzenia. Został sam. Całkiem sam. Odebrano mu nadzieję, jego światło życia. Jego Emilly.- Cokolwiek się wydarzy, zawszę będę cię kochać, skarbie.- Wymamrotał pod nosem.- Znajdę sposób. Obiecuję.

Nie pamiętał jak dużo czasu upłynęło od momentu, kiedy helikopter z jego córką zniknął z pola jego widzenia. Na niebie zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze gwiazdy, gdy wreszcie podniósł się z ziemi. Zawsze był dość skrytym człowiekiem, prawie nigdy nie okazywał uczuć. Nawet kiedy opuściła go Sara. Płakał tylko kiedy zmarł jego syn, a teraz ponownie ocierał łzy z policzków. Przez Emilly. No może nie konkretnie przez samą nią, lecz przez fakt, ze ich rozdzielono. Był jej ojcem, mimo to, nikt nie chciał się jak na razie z tym liczyć. Nawet jego najlepszy przyjaciel, który jak to mówią „podszedł go od tyłu" i zabrał dziewczynkę.

Jack w końcu skierował się do domku, nie przestając myśleć o tych kilkunastu godzinach. Cudownych godzinach, które spędził z córką. Być może jedynych godzinach jakie mógł z nią spędzić, przecież sam Daniel mu wyznał, że nigdy nie miał się dowiedzieć, że jest ojcem. Wszystko to było winą Peta, a raczej wszystko to zawdzięczał temu glinie.

Szedł przed siebie z opuszczoną głową. Musiał wymyślić jakiś plan. Musiał ją ponownie zobaczyć. Nie mógł przecież udawać, że Emilly nie istnieje. Włożył ręce do kieszeni i kopnął znajdujący się na jego drodze kamyk. Wtedy zauważył leżącą na trawniku lalkę. Tą samą lalkę, którą Emilly wcześniej miała na kocu. Tą samą o której mówiła Sam, gdy się poznali. Major Matt Mason. Jack przykucnął i chwycił zabawkę w swoje duże dłonie. Następnie starannie ją oczyścił i udał się do domu.

* * *

**TBC**

_życzę wszystkim wesołych świąt i smacznego jajka :) dziękuję za komentarze oraz zachęcam do pisania nowych, naprawdę pomagają :)_


	9. Chapter 9

Tymczasem Daniel położył bardzo marudną i bardzo zapłakaną Emilly do łóżka w jego mieszkaniu. Dziewczynka nie chciała spać, praktycznie cały czas płakała i domagała się Jacka. Nawet wiadomość, że jej mama wróci jutro rano jej nie uspokoiła. Kiedy wreszcie udało się jej zasnąć Daniel i Teal'c odetchnęli z ulgą. Jeszcze nigdy nie widzieli dziewczynki w takim stanie. Nawet kiedy Sam nie wróciła z misji w oczekiwanym terminie. Dzisiejsze wydarzenia przebiły wszystkie granice. Daniel nie mógł patrzeć na to co się dzieje z jego chrześnicą. Wiedział, iż postąpił źle zabierając ją od ojca, którego jak się mógł domyśleć kochała całym sercem, ale wiedział, że musi i że robi to dla jej dobra. Archeolog usiadł naprzeciwko Teal'ca i westchnął.

-Dodzwoniłeś się do Hammonda?- zapytał Daniel, jego przyjaciel kiwnął głową.

-Tak. Wytłumaczyłem mu całą sytuację. Oznajmił, że porozmawia z doktor Carter.

-Świetnie. Pete nadal nie odbiera. Zostawiłem mu wiadomość na automatycznej sekretarce, wątpię jednak, że ją odsłucha.- odparł. Tym razem jego przyjaciel mu nie odpowiedział. Wstał tylko z kanapy i udał się z założonymi na plecach rękami do okna. Spojrzał na pogrążoną w mroku ulicę.

* * *

Samantha przeciągnęła się wstając z łóżka. Rozglądnęła się po swojej kwaterze zatrzymując swój wzrok na zegarku. „Za dwie godziny odprawa." Wymamrotała i położyła swoją dłoń na brzuchu. Delikatnie go pogładziła, następnie chwyciła telefon komórkowy i wybrała numer przyjaciela.

-Daniel? Emilly jest z tobą?- zapytała jak tylko usłyszała głos zaspanego archeologa.

-Nie. Pete odebrał ją jakąś godzinę temu.- pauza. Sam głęboko westchnęła.- Sam jak się czujesz? Jak dziecko?

-Dobrze.

-Musimy porozmawiać o pewnych sprawach, najlepiej jeszcze dzisiaj.

-Jasne Daniel, tylko nie teraz. Mam za nie długo odprawę. Porozmawiamy później. Pa.- odłożyła słuchawkę zanim lingwista zdołał zaprotestować i skierował się do szafki. Wyciągnęła czyste ubrania, a następnie udała się pod prysznic.

* * *

Umyta i przebrana nałożyła na siebie biały fartuch, który zazwyczaj nosiła w laboratorium. Miała kilka raportów do napisania, a do odprawy zostało jej trochę czasu. Wyszła z szatni i skierowała się do swojego laboratorium, po drodze zatrzymując się na stołówce. Chwyciła tacę ze śniadaniem i pośpieszyła do pracy. Weszła do laboratorium i postawiła tacę na biurku, następnie włączyła sprzęt i wyciągnęła ze specjalnie zabezpieczonej szafki urządzenie, które od jakiegoś czasu czekało na swoją kolej do przetestowania. Następnie włączyła pole siłowe otaczające jej laboratorium i zabrała się do testowania urządzenia.

Pół godziny później siedziała na odprawie i słuchała raportu z misji. Nie uważała jednak tak jak powinna, co chwilę spoglądała na zegarek. Po odprawie miała wrócić do domu, do córeczki. Nie mogła się doczekać , aby ją zobaczyć. Godzinę później drużyny rozeszły się, Sam powoli stała z krzesła i pozbierała swoje notatki. Skierowała się do wyjścia, gdy usłyszała za sobą głos generała.

-Doktor Carter, możemy porozmawiać w moim gabinecie?

-Oczywiście.- odparła i podążyła do pomieszczenia obok. Generał zamknął za nią drzwi i wskazał na krzesło. Sam kiwnęła głową i usiadła, podczas gdy Hammond zajął swój fotel za biurkiem.- Czy coś się stało?

-Wezwałem cie tutaj, aby porozmawiać o tym.- odparł i wyciągnął z szuflady szarą teczkę z napisem poufne. Podał ją Sam. Kobieta nie otworzyła jej, doskonale wiedziała co znajduje się w środku.

-Gwarancja bezpieczeństwa Emilly? Coś z nią nie tak? Nie rozumiem.- odparła trochę zmieszana. Po co generał chciał rozmawiać z nią o bezpieczeństwie jej córki.

-Pozwól więc, że ci wytłumaczę. Podpisałaś te dokumenty zaraz po urodzeniu się Emilly i ona nadal obowiązują, jednak teraz parę rzeczy się zmieniło.- Carter posłała mu niepewne spojrzenie. Była zmieszana, zupełnie nie wiedziała o co chodzi generałowi. Ten tylko westchnął, a następnie kontynuował.- Jack powrócił.

Jej usta uformowały się w wielkie 'o'. Jej ciało jakby w samoobronie wcisnęło się w krzesło. Jej palce zacieśniły się jeszcze mocniej na dokumentach, które trzymała. Wspomnienia wróciły, wszystkie. Jakby w przyspieszonym tempie przewijały się przez jej głowę. Moment, w którym się poznali. Pierwsza misja, pierwszy pocałunek, a potem tamta planeta. Tamta noc. Gdyby nie to, iż wiedziała że Jack żałował tego co się stało, byłby to najpiękniejsza noc jej życia. Doskonale pamiętała jak próbowała powstrzymać spływające po policzkach łzy w łazience, zaraz po tym jak wyskoczyła z łóżka. Widziała jego wyraz twarzy, nie był zachwycony, że obudził się przy niej. Nadal słyszała w głowie jego słowa, wypowiedziane tym zimnym protekcjonalnym tonem, bez żadnych uczuć. „_Carter byliśmy pijani. Zapomnijmy o tym. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, pracujemy razem. To była pomyłka, która nie powinna się zdarzyć."_ Może i darzył ją jakimiś uczuciami, ale na pewno nie wtedy. Dal niego była to tylko pomyłka, co oznaczało, że ich córeczka była i jest dla niego pomyłką.

-Sir, pan wie, że ja i Ja… pułkownik, że my… my nigdy… tamta noc nie powinna się zdarzyć, byliśmy pod obcym wpływem, nie wiedzieliśmy co robimy. Dla pułkownika to była zwykła pomyłka… ja…

-Wiem Sam, ale dla ciebie to nie była pomyłka, prawda?- zapytał, chociaż nie oczekiwał odpowiedzi, wiedział, że była zakochana w O'Neillu. Nie mógł na to poradzić. Ona nie mogła na to poradzić. Przez tyle lat Hammond obserwował tych dwoje i widział jak się męczą, jednak nigdy żadne z nich nie przekroczyło granicy. Zachowywali się bardzo profesjonalnie wobec siebie. – Samantho nie jestem ślepy. Wiem, jak bardzo go kochałaś. Zawsze fascynowało mnie to, że nie rzuciliście wojska, aby być ze sobą. Wiem także jak bardzo kochasz Emilly.

-Nie mogłam usunąć ciąży, to…

-Rozumiem cię.-przerwał jej.- Fakt, że kazali ci usunąć ciąże, był karygodny. Cieszę się, ze tego nie zrobiłaś. Mimo, iż doszliśmy z nimi do porozumienia, to dobrze wiemy, że jest wielu ludzi, którzy najchętniej postawiliby was przed sądem polowym. Nawet jeżeli wasz związek nie polega regulaminowi, gdyż nie jesteś już w wojsku. Ludzie są jednak mściwi i zazdrośni, nie rozumieją tego, że nie zrobiliście tego celowo. Ale wracając do tematu. Jak już mówiłem kilka rzeczy się zmieniło. Jack wrócił i zaproponowałem mu dowództwo SG-1. W prawdzie nigdy nie przestał dowodzić drużyną.

-Więc chodzi o mój transfer do strefy 51, tak?- zapytała. Wiedziała, że jeśli jakimś sposobem Jack powróci, ona zostanie przeniesiona do strefy 51, aby uniknąć spotkania z nim oraz wydostania się na światło dzienne prawdy o Emilly.

-Nie.-odparł.

-Ale przecież jeżeli pułkownik O'Neill wrócił i ma ponowienie objąć dowództwo SG-1 to według tego dokumentu…- pomachała szarą teczką.-… nie może dowiedzieć się prawdy o Emilly.

-Tak racja, jednak Jack zastanawia się nad emeryturą, poza tym zdążył już się dowiedzieć, że ma córkę.

-O boże! Daniel!

-Obawiam się, że nie tym razem. To Pete zawiózł ją do Minnestoty, ale spokojnie doktor Jackson i Teal'c zabrali ją wczoraj popołudniu.- odparł i spojrzał na Sam, która siedział na krześle z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach.- Nie miałaś się o tym nawet dowiedzieć, ale skoro Emilly poznała już swojego prawdziwego ojca, to wątpię, że zostawi tą kwestię. Nie chciałem, abyś dowiedziała się od niej, wiec powiedziałem ci osobiście.

-Dziękuję, sir. Doceniam to.

-Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż lepiej będzie jeżeli nie będziesz się z nim kontaktować, a tym bardziej próbowała spotkać! Sprawy i tak zaszły już za daleko. Porozmawiam jeszcze z przełożonymi, zobaczę co mogę zrobić w tej sprawie.

-Oczywiście, sir. Dziękuję, za wszystko. Wiem, że to nie jest łatwa sytuacja i zapewne kosztuje pana karierę.- Samantha wstała kiedy generał zaczął się podnosić z fotela. Podeszła do drzwi i już miała je otworzyć, kiedy ponownie usłyszała głos Hammonda.

-Powinienem ci chyba złożyć gratulacje, Sam! Jacob się ucieszy, kiedy się dowie, gdyż zakładam, że twój ojciec jeszcze nie wie, prawda?

-No cóż, nie miałam kiedy mu powiedzieć. –wyznała i opuściła głowę. Hammond podszedł do niej i serdecznie uściskał.

-Gratuluję moje dziecko. Zobaczysz wszystko się ułoży.- odparł i oderwał się od niej.- Który to miesiąc?

-Trzeci.- odpowiedziała.

-Długo tego nie ukryjesz. Zaczyna już być widoczny.-wskazał na jej brzuch i uśmiechnął się. Ona tylko kiwnęła głową i odwzajemniła uśmiech wychodząc. Kiedy zamknęła za sobą drzwi jego biura, oparła się o ścianę. Musiała pozbierać myśli. „Jack wrócił. Emilly wiedziała o swoim ojcu. Jack wiedział, że Emilly to jego córka. A ja jestem w ciąży z Petem. Jack wrócił! Na miłość boską on żyje!" Łzy spłynęły po jej policzkach. Otarła je zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zauważyć, a następnie udała się do domu, do swojej córeczki i męża.

* * *

**TBC :)**

_w najbliższych rozdziałch ma zamiar sprowadzic Peta :) więc na pewno coś się wydarzy, ale jeszcze zobaczymy _

_dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze, pomagają mi w pisaniu_


	10. Chapter 10

Sam wyszła z wojskowego samochodu przed swoim domem, podziękowała kierowcy i udała się do drzwi. Położyła swoją torbę na werandzie i wyciągnęła klucze z torebki. Otworzyła drzwi i weszła do środka. Odwiesiła klucze oraz torebkę na wieszak, a następnie odłożyła torbę na sofę. Przeszła przez przedpokój do salonu. Wtedy zobaczyła Peta. Mężczyzna siedział na kanapie z piwem w ręce i oglądał mecz. Sam tylko westchnęła, następnie oczyściła gardło mówiąc.

-Pete musimy porozmawiać!

-Eha… -odburknął nawet na nią nie spoglądając.

-Mówię poważnie.

-Taa… jasne. Nie teraz, jestem zajęty.- zgłośnił telewizor. Sam podeszła do niego bliżej i stanęła przed nim.

-Nie mam siły się kłócić, wróciłam dopiero z misji. Proszę cię wyłącz telewizor i chodź do kuchni. Porozmawiamy, a potem będziesz mógł oglądać co tylko zechcesz.- poprosiła spokojnym głosem. Jej małżonek podniósł się z kanapy i odłożył piwo na stolik, potem posłał jej groźne spojrzenie. Uniósł rękę i spoliczkował.

-Nigdy. Więcej. Mi. Nie. Przerywaj. Jestem zajęty, nie dociera to do ciebie! Zajmij się czymś pożytecznym, jak już wróciłaś. Won mi stąd!- rozkazał wskazując jej drzwi. Nie czekał, aż wyjdzie. Ponownie opadł na kanapę i wrócił do oglądania meczu.

Sam protekcjonalnie położyła swoje dłonie na brzuchu i szybkim krokiem wyszła z salonu. Rozejrzała się po domu, a następnie weszła po schodach na górę, gdzie znajdowała się sypialnia jej córeczki. Stanęła pod drzwiami i zapukała. Nie usłyszała jednak głosu Emilly, więc zaniepokojona weszła do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dziewczynka leżała skulona na łóżku ze zdjęciem SG-1 przyciśniętym do swojego malutkiego serduszka. Sam usiadła na łóżku i pogłaskała dziewczynkę po włosach. Jej córka podniosłą wzrok i spojrzała na matkę, jednak nic nie powiedziała. Samantha zauważyła, że dziewczynka płakała. Przysunęła się więc do niej i mocno przytuliła, całując ją po blond główce.

-Co się stało skarbie?- zapytała nie odrywając się od dziewczynki. Emilly podniosła wzrok znad zdjęcia i spojrzała w niebieskie oczy matki.

-Chcę do tatusia! Obiecał mi opowiedzieć historie.

-Jaką historię?

-Jak cię poznał, mamusiu.- wyrzekła dziewczynka i wypuściła Samanthę z uścisku.

-Ja mogę ci ją opowiedzieć.- wyrzekła głaszcząc córkę po włoskach, jednak ta przecząco kiwnęła głową.

-Nie! Ja chce do tatusia!- jej wilgotne od płaczu oczy ponownie się zaszkliły. Emilly przewróciła się na drugi bok i cicho pociągnęła nosem. Sam położyła swoja dłoń na jej ramieniu, jednak dziewczynka potrząsnęła nim i zrzuciła dłoń matki.- Chce do tatusia!

-Kochanie, dobrze wiesz, że go tutaj nie ma. A ja nie mogę cię do niego zabrać.- odparła spokojny tonem, jednak jej słowa nie uspokoiła małej.

Dziewczynka zaczęła płakać głośniej. Sam westchnęła. Nienawidziła kiedy jej córeczka płakała. Chciał jej zapewnić szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, jednak ostatnio miała z tym problem. Emilly zamknęła się w sobie, nie chciała się bawić z innymi dziećmi, unikała wszystkich. W dodatku jeszcze Pete…. I wszędzie chodziła z tym zdjęciem. „Jak mam powiedzieć czterolatce, że nie może zobaczyć ojca, bo grozi mi sąd polowy? Jak mam jej wytłumaczyć, że musi o nim zapomnieć, że to Pete ma być dla niej ojcem? Jak?" zapytała siebie w duchu i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, następnie westchnęła i położyła się na łóżku. Przytuliła córeczkę do siebie i pozwoliła jej się wypłakać, nawet nie zauważyła kiedy jej własne oczy przepełniły się łzami.

-Kochanie, nie możesz teraz zobaczyć twojego… twojego ojca.- wypowiadanie tych słów było dla niej nowym doświadczeniem, nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiała się nad tym, ale Jack faktycznie był i zawsze będzie ojcem dla jej córki, a to zmusiło ją do przemyśleń jakim faktycznie byłby ojcem, czy byli by dobrą rodziną i jak to jest z nim być. Byli związani, czy tego chcieli czy nie. Sam przełknęła ślinę i uścisnęła Emilly jeszcze mocniej, umiejscawiając całusa na jej czole.- Ale obiecuje ci wszystko będzie dobrze, musisz być dzielna i cierpliwa. Obiecasz mi to, skarbie?

Dziewczynka odwróciła się i wtulając w pierś matki pokiwała głową. Sam uśmiechnęła się do niej i otarła jej łzy. Następnie pocałowała w czoło.

* * *

**TBC** :)


	11. Chapter 11

Jack jechał windą na 28 poziom bazy SGC. Minął tydzień odkąd opuścił bazę i tak jak obiecał teraz wrócił, aby porozmawiać z generałem na temat jego przyszłości. Winda zatrzymała się. Drzwi rozsunęły się na boki i Jack ujrzał znajome, szare korytarze tajnej bazy wojskowej. Wyszedł z windy i poprzez pomieszczenie kontrolne wrót skrótem udał się do sali odpraw, a następnie do biura generała. Po drodze przywitał się ze wszystkimi znajomymi mu twarzami.

Usiadł na krześle w biurze Hammonda. Walter oznajmił mu, że generał za chwilę przyjdzie. Jack uśmiechnął się tylko i postanowił wykorzystać ten czas na dokładniejsze przyjrzenie się pomieszczeniu. Kiedy przyglądał się zdjęciom zawieszonym na ścianie, drzwi otworzyły się i do biura wszedł George. Przywitał się z Jackiem, a następnie usiadł w swoim skórzanym fotelu, za biurkiem. Kazał spocząć pułkownikowi.

Jack krążył po korytarzach SGC szukając Daniela. Umówili się, kiedy tylko ten zakończy rozmowę z generałem, spotkają się i razem wyjdą z bazy. Właśnie wyszedł z biura generała Hammonda, gdzie złożył rezygnacje. Rozstawał się z programem „Gwiezdnych wrót" po tylu latach. Zwolnił kroku. Niby zwykły szary korytarz, a jednak przywoływał tyle wspomnień, dobrych wspomnień. „Będzie mi tego brakować. Wypadów poza Ziemię, akcji, przyjaciół, wszystkich wieczorków integracyjnych z obcymi ziomkami. Oh… tak będzie mi tego brakować. Ale z drugiej strony, jestem już na to za stary." Odparł pod nosem i rozglądnął się. Kilku nieznajomych mu z twarzy oficerów minęło go, Jack nałożył na swoje usta nieśmiały uśmiech, włożył ręce do kieszeni wojskowych spodni i ruszył dalej. Nie było mu wcale do śmiechu, tęskniła za Emilly. Ta mała dziewczynka w ciągu kilku godzin sprawiła, że zrobiłby dla niej wszystko, a teraz już jej nie ma, przynajmniej nie w jego życiu. A wszystko za sprawką Daniela i Teal'ca. Mimo, iż wybaczył im co zrobili, to ból nadal pozostał. Opuścił głowę i skręcił w korytarz po jego lewej stronie, wtedy usłyszał ten głos. Niebiański głos, którego nigdy nie mógłby zapomnieć. Delikatny i zmysłowy, który sprawiał, że kolana miękły. Uniósł głowę i wtedy ją zobaczył. Stała jakieś siedem, może osiem metrów przed nim i tłumaczyła coś jakiemuś żołnierzowi. Ubrana w ciemne jeansy i dość luźną bluzkę w kolorze niebieskim, na to biały fartuch. W ręce trzymała jakieś dokumenty. Wytężył wzrok i spostrzegł lśniącą na palcu lewej ręki, złota obrączkę. Westchnął. Od momentu kiedy zobaczył ich córeczkę na swoim tarasie, zapominał, że Sam była mężatką. I to nie poślubiona jemu, tylko Pete'owi Shanahanowi. Odłożył te myśli na bok i wrócił do dalszego eksplorowania swojej ukochanej major, a teraz doktor Carter. Jej blond włosy, kiedyś krótkie ułożone w artystyczny nieład, teraz długie, spięte w kucyk. Przesuwając swój wzrok dalej, zauważył że kąciki jej ust wykrzywiają się w delikatny uśmiech. Wtedy zorientował się, że jej towarzysz pożegnał się i odszedł. Samantha wyprostowała, zrobiła krok w przód i wtedy się zatrzymała. Załapała kontakt wzrokowy z Jackiem.

-Sir?

-Carter?

Cisza. Nie był w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej, mimo iż miał tak wiele pytań. Nie wiedział od czego zacząć.

Sam ujrzała go i zamarła. Pięć lat czekania. Pięć lat pracy i rozwikływania tajemnicy dlaczego i jak. Pięć lat nieobecności. Narodziny ich córeczki, jej ślub z Petem, a teraz kolejna ciąża. Pięć lat. Jej serce zabiło mocniej. Po raz kolejny od momentu, kiedy trzymała małą Emilly w swoich ramionach, kiedy ta się urodziła. Wiele razy wyobrażała sobie ten moment. Chwilę, w której on przejdzie przez wrota, cały i zdrowy, moment w którym ona rzuci mu się w ramiona i powie co do niego czuje, jak bardzo za nim tęskniła. A teraz? Teraz kiedy ta chwila nadeszła, nie potrafiła zrobić kroku, jakby nogi wrosły jej w ziemię. Zamiast tego stała naprzeciw niego i gapiła się. Po prostu się gapiła, w dodatku z lekko uchylonymi ustami. Zbadała go wzrokiem od stóp do głowy, i musiał przyznać, że wyglądał całkiem dobrze. Ubrany był w czarne buty i wojskowe, spodnie w kolorze khaki. Do tego czarna bluzka i jasno niebieskawa koszula w kratę oraz czarna skórzana kurtka. Stał przed nią, z rękami w kieszeni ,około ośmiu metrów, jednak widział go bardzo wyraźnie. Kilka nowych blizn i siniaków, jednak to wciąż był ten sam pułkownik Jack O'Neill, mimo iż jego włosy trochę osiwiały. Zauważyła, że on także się w nią wpatruje. Nie wiedziała ile czasu upłynęło, ale w korytarzu zaczęło robić się trochę ciasno. Przechodzący ludzie zatrzymywali się by zobaczyć, co się teraz stanie. Jakby wszyscy czekali na emocjonujące spotkanie po latach. Tymczasem Sam i Jack nadal stali w tych samych miejscach, żadne z nich, ani nic nie powiedziało, ani się nie odważyło zbliżyć. Po prostu stali tak i wpatrywali się w siebie. „Pięć lat nieobecności, pięć lat tęsknoty. A teraz kiedy spotykasz go żywego, jedyne co potrafiłaś powiedzieć to 'Sir?'. Nie no brawo Sam, po porostu oklaski na stojąco. Na miłość boską, ile razy wyobrażałaś sobie tą chwilę? Jest rozkojarzony, szczególnie teraz. Myślałaś, że co zrobi? Padnie ci do stóp prosząc o wybaczenie, że zniknął? Weź się w garść! Powiedz coś!" Sam przygryzła dolną wargę i zerwała kontakt wzrokowy spoglądając na ziemie, następnie podniosła wzrok i zrobiła dwa malutkie krok na przód, jakby się czegoś obawiała. Spojrzała w jego czekoladowe oczy, te same które odziedziczyła po nim Emilly. Jednak teraz wydawały jej się jeszcze bardziej czekoladowe, niż kiedykolwiek.

Jack zobaczył niepewność w jej oczach. „Czego się spodziewałeś? Że rzuci ci się w ramiona? Jest mężatką, na miłość boską! To, że masz z nią dziecko, nie oznacza zaraz, że masz także jej serce." Wymamrotał do siebie. Zauważył, że Sam opuszcza wzrok na ziemię. „Nawet nie chce cię znać. Nic dziwnego, po tym co jej powiedziałeś tamtej nocy. Ma własne życie, do którego ja nie należę." Samantha zmniejszyła odległość między nimi dwoma małymi krokami. Jack podświadomie także ruszył z miejsca, jednak nadal byli od siebie dość daleko. Mężczyzna otworzył usta, chcąc coś powiedzieć, wtedy na usłyszał głośny głos Daniela. Odwrócił się i ujrzał przyjaciela.

Doktor Jackson stanął jak wryty, kiedy zorientował się co się dzieje. Korytarz pełen ludzi a po dwóch jego końcach Sam i Jack, wpatrujący się w siebie.

-Nie, nie, nie! To się nie dzieje! Powiedzcie, że ja śnię! To się nie dzieje!- złapał się za głowę, a następnie wziął głęboki oddech i posłał mordercze spojrzenie gapiom.- Rozejść się, no już. Nic się nie dzieje. Nie macie się czym zająć!

Ludzie marudząc pod nosem zaczęli się rozchodzić, tymczasem Jack spojrzał na Daniela. Doktor chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął w kierunku windy. Nic nie powiedział, po prostu jak najszybciej się dało przeszedł razem z przyjacielem obok nadal milczącej Sam i zniknęli za zakrętem, udając się do windy.

Sam stała tak jeszcze przez chwilkę, musiała zebrać myśli. Przed chwilą zobaczyła Jacka, a teraz stała całkiem sama. Dwie samotne łzy spłynęły jej po policzkach. Spojrzała w dół i głęboko westchnęła, czekała na to spotkanie tyle lat. Tyle samotnych wieczorów, wypełnionych płaczem jej córeczki i zapewnianiem jej, że wszystko się ułoży. Tyle lat znoszenia irytujących uwag Peta i jego pijaństwa. Czasami nawet jego ręki, która ją uderzała. Tyle lat pracy i próby znalezienia Jacka. Tyle lat wypełnionych bólem i żalem, że mu nie powiedziała. Tyle wizji jak mogłoby wyglądać ich spotkanie. Tyle lat. Tyle myśli. A teraz pustka, zwykła pustka, po której będzie musiała wrócić do tej nieszczęsnej rzeczywistości. Pustka, która nastała zaraz po tej magicznej chwili, w której go ujrzała. Teraz już rozumiała co przeżywa Emilly, pragnąc wrócić do Jacka. Jej córeczka chciał mieć rodzinę, prawdziwą rodzinę i ojca, który by ją kochał, nie tak jak Pete. Sam też tego zapragnęła, zapragnęła rodziny, kochającego domu, który mogłaby dać córeczce i kogoś, kto mógłby ją przytulic w nocy. Ponownie westchnęła, przypominając sobie słowa Jacka. „_Carter byliśmy pijani. Zapomnijmy o tym. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, pracujemy razem. To była pomyłka, która nie powinna się zdarzyć. Ty masz kogoś, ja mam kogoś. Nie psujmy tego"_

Czy naprawdę tak uważał? Czy naprawdę jej nie chciał? Nie potrafiła sobie odpowiedzieć na te pytania. Przetarła dłońmi twarz i spojrzała na swoją obrączkę ślubną. „Mam męża, za nie długo urodzę jego dziecko. Jest jeszcze Emilly. Jack mnie nie potrzebuje, ani moich problemów. Ma swoje życie i ja do niego nie należysz. Gdzieś tam jest kobieta, którą zostawił pięć lat temu, kiedy wyruszał na misję. Kobieta, która teraz na niego czeka z otwartymi ramionami. Czeka na powrót swojego ukochanego! Jedyne co możesz zrobić, to pozwolić mu widywać się z jego córką. To wszystko. Dla niego jestem tylko i wyłącznie pomyłką, Może i kiedyś byłam jego przyjaciółką, ale te czasy minęły i już nigdy nie powrócą." cicho wyszeptała, następnie udała się do swojego laboratorium.

Jack i Daniel wyjechali na powierzchnię i spacerkiem szli do samochodu Jacka. Mężczyzna nadal analizował jego spotkanie z Carter.

-Jack! Jack! Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?- zapytał Daniel spoglądając spod okularów na przyjaciela.

-Huh? Co? Mówiłeś coś?

-Wiesz w sumie to już nieistotne.- odparł otwierając drzwi samochodu.- Wsiadasz?- zapytał i wszedł do auta. Jack kiwnął głową, a następnie usadowił się za kierownicą, nadal nie przestając zastanawiać się nad spotkaniem z Samanthą. Minęło pięć lat, w ciągu tego czasu dużo się wydarzyło.

Jack odpalił samochód i razem z przyjacielem uda się do jego mieszkania, gdzie mieli się spotkać z Teal'cem.

* * *

**TBC** _dziękuję za komentarze, mam nadzieję, że fragment się podobał :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: matury się kończą, przynajmniej dla mnie więc znajdę trochę więcej czasu na pisanie... mam nadzieję, ze ten mały kawałek wam się spodoba_

* * *

O'Neill usadowił się komfortowo, położył nogi na stół i spojrzał na archeologa. Nie rozmawiali zbyt dużo, wymienili kilka uwag na temat pogody, urlopu i nowych dokonań Daniela. Jednymi tematami jakimi starali się uniknąć była Sam i Emilly. Mimo iż Jack chciał dowiedzieć się czegoś nowego o córce, wolał nie ryzykować nieskończonymi pouczeniami Daniela, że nie powinien o niej wiedzieć. Przygnębiony zaczają bawić się butelką piwa.

-Wyrzuć to w końcu z siebie.- odparł Daniel.  
-Co? Nie wiem o czym mówisz.  
-Dobrze wiesz. Chcesz zapytać o Sam i małą. No dalej, pytaj.- Jack westchnął.  
-Czy Sam jest szczęśliwa z Petem?- Daniel umilknął. Nie spodziewał się takiego pytania. To brzmiało bardziej jakby Jack chciał się poddać niż walczyć o córkę. Archeolog opuścił głowę.  
-No wiesz, czy są szczęśliwi.- zaczął, wtedy napotkał wzrok przyjaciela.- Sam spodziewa się jego dziecka…

Jack wstał, nie zważając na dalsze słowa przyjaciela podszedł do drzwi wyjściowych. Otworzył je i wyszedł zostawiając Daniela samego. Przeszedł długi korytarz i wyszedł na wieże powietrze. Następnie rozglądnął się po dość ruchliwej ulicy. Skręcił w prawo i udał się wprost na plac zabaw, który jak dobrze pamiętał był tam jeszcze pięć lat temu. Po krótkim spacerku Jack usiadł na ławce z oddali obserwują dzieci i ich rodziców. Sam był ojcem, już drugi razem. Nie chciał, aby Emilly wychowywała się dalej bez niego. Kochał tą małą dziewczynkę, jednak wieści o ciąży Samanthy zmusiła go do przemyśleń o jego ukochanej. Co jeżeli ona nie chciała, aby jej ich córka znała ojca, co jeśli to Pete był dla jego córeczki jak ojciec. O'Neill westchnął, a następnie pokiwał przecząco głową. „Nie, nie mogę tak myśleć. Emilly mnie kocha, ja kocham ją. Jeżeli Sam nie chce mieć ze mną kontaktu, trudno. Złamie mi to serce, ale po pięciu latach nie mam prawa integrować w jej życie. Chcę tylko mieć kontakt z moim malutkim skarbem."

Jack wstał z ławki i ruszył przed siebie. Do mieszkania przyjaciela wrócił kilka godzin po zmroku. Zapukał do drzwi, a kiedy nikt mu nie otworzył, nacisnął klamkę. Drzwi otwarły się, a on wszedł do środka. Ściągnął swoją czarną skórzaną kurtkę i odwiesił na wieszak. Następnie wszedł do salonu. Wtedy usłyszał czyjś. Wytężył słuch i zrobił kilka kroków do przodu, wtedy ujrzał śpiącą na kanapie przyjaciela Emilly. Serce zaczęło mu bić mocniej. Uklęknął przy córeczce i pogłaskał ją po włosach. Nie był pewien, co ona tutaj robi, ale jej widok momentalnie go uszczęśliwił.

* * *

-Oh moja droga, wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz, wszystko się ułoży. Pomyśl o swojej karierze, o córce. Nie możesz zniszczyć jej życia.- Jack usłyszał głos Daniela, który od czasu do czasu był przerywany przez ciche pociągnięcia nosem. Spojrzał na swoją córeczkę, a potem skierował się w stronę kuchni, skąd dochodziły głosy.  
-Daniel zniszczyłam jej życie, próbując ją bronić. Nie mogę tak dłużej. To już postanowione. Rozwodzę się z Petem.- odpowiedziała Sam i przyłożyła sobie mrożonkę do podbitego oka, ostatniego prezentu od Pete'a. Daniel westchnął i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy zauważył stojącego w drzwiach O'Neilla.  
-Jack.- odparł cichym głosem, jednak Sam go usłyszała.  
Powoli odwróciła się i ujrzała swojego pułkownika. Wstrzymała oddech, a następnie opuściła głowę w dół. Nie chciała, aby ujrzał ją posiniaczoną i z przebita wargą. Jack jednak zauważył. Krew w jego żyłach się zagotowała. Ktoś miał czelność uderzyć jego Sam, matkę jego córeczki, jego ukochana kobietę. Wyciągnął ręce z kieszeni i podszedł w ich stronę. Daniel nadal milczał. O'Neill stanął przed Sam i zbadał ją wzrokiem. Pierwsze co rzuciło mu się w oczy, oprócz siniaków oczywiście, to lekko wypukły brzuszek. Jack delikatnie chwycił ja za podbródek i zmusił, aby spojrzała na niego.

-Kto to zrobił?- zapytał, a ona tylko opuściła wzrok.- Kto?  
-Pete.- po krótkiej chwili odpowiedz padła z ust Daniela. Archeolog spojrzał na Jacka, a następnie na Sam.- Wybacz, ale najwyższy czas, aby coś z tym zrobić. Jesteś w ciąży, nie możesz mu na wszystko pozwalać.

Jack puścił podbródek ukochanej, a następnie wyszedł z kuchni. Daniel za nim. Przeszedł przedpokój i salon, złapał go, kiedy ten otwierał drzwi frontowe.

-Jack co ty robisz? Gdzie idziesz?  
-Chyba najwyższe czas, abym sobie porozmawiał z tym draniem, Daniel. Zajmij się nimi, dopóki nie wrócę.- odparł i wyszedł cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Mężczyzna stał samotnie i wpatrywał się w drzwi, dopóki nie poczuł ręki na swoim ramieniu. Odwrócił się i ujrzał Samanthę.

-Poszedł do Pete'a, prawda?- Daniel tylko kiwnął głową.- Cholera! On nie ma prawa…  
-Mylisz się! Jesteś matką jego córki, Jack nie pozwoli cię traktować jak rzecz. A teraz się nie denerwuj. Musisz dbać o siebie i dziecko.- kobieta tylko westchnęła.  
-Może lepiej będzie jeżeli pojadę z nią do hotelu. On u ciebie mieszka, Daniel.  
-Nawet o tym nie myśl. Jack tutaj nocuje tylko dzisiaj. Jutro rano wraca do Minnesoty, a ty przecież i tak nie cofniesz już czasu. Widziałaś go. Nie musicie się unikać, poza tym Emilly się ucieszy. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo za nią tęsknił. Jak ją zabierałem Sam, widziałem ból w jego oczach.- odparł Daniel i spojrzał na śpiącą na sofie małą dziewczynkę. Samantha usiadła obok niej i pocałowała ją w czoło.- Nie musisz przecież zaraz z nim rozmawiać, wystarczy, że pozwolisz mu widywać dziecko.  
-To nie takie proste, jak myślisz…  
-To bardzo proste, Sam. Nie odbieraj mu szansy, proszę. Emilly…

-…zasługuje na ojca. Masz rację Daniel. Pułkownik jest jej ojcem, mimo iż… mimo iż nie chciał wtedy brać… brać odpowiedzialności, za swoje czyny…  
-Słucham? Sam czy ty słyszysz co ty mówisz? Nie chciał wziąć odpowiedzialności? On cię chronił. Już wtedy groził wam sąd wojskowy. Za bardzo cię kochał, aby zniszczyć ci karierę!- wytłumaczył jej mężczyzna.

Sam otwarła usta, by coś powiedzieć, jednak żadne słowa nie przeszły jej przez gardło. Była w szoku. „Jack ją kochał? Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Zawsze była dla niego tylko drugo-dowodzącą, nigdy kobietą." Potrząsnęła przecząco głową, a następnie wstała z kanapy, udając się do sypiali, którą zazwyczaj zajmowała. Daniel pozwolił sobie na nieśmiały uśmiech. Wziął śpiąca dziewczynkę na ręce i zaniósł ją do pokoju swojej przyjaciółki.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

Tymczasem Jack wszedł do samochodu i udał się pod adres, który przed chwilą przez telefon podał mu Teal'c. Odpalił silnik i ruszył przed siebie, zastanawiając się co powie Petowi jak tylko ten otworzy mu drzwi. Wprawdzie był mu wdzięczny, bo to dzięki niemu dowiedział się prawdy o Emilly, ale kto normalny porzuca dziecko samo w środku lasu? Kto bije ciężarną kobietę? Pete na pewno nie był kimś, kto zasługuje na pochwałę.

Jack nawet nie zorientował się kiedy dojechał pod dom policjanta. Zaparkował auto zaraz za innym pojazdem, który zajmował podjazd i wyszedł z samochodu. Mimo, iż było dość ciemno, a jedynym światłem jakie oświetlało mu drogę był blask latarni to Jack rozejrzał się wokoło. „Miła okolica." Pomyślał. Rzeczywiście tak było. Jednorodzinne domki z czerwonymi dachami, w około ogrody z kwiatami i dziecięcymi zabawkami porozrzucanymi na trawnikach. Jack mógł sobie wyobrazić bawiącą się na trawniku córeczkę, a niedaleko niej odpoczywającą Sam w jego ramionach. Skarcił się jednak dość szybko za te myśli. „Skup się stary idioto. Przyjechałeś tu w konkretnym celu." O'Neill schował kluczyki do kieszeni, a następnie przeszedł przez trawnik na skróty i stanął przed drzwiami. Zapukał trzy razy, jednak nikt nie otworzył. Włożył więc ręce do kieszeni i odwrócił się tyłem do drzwi. Zrobił krok do przodu, kiedy usłyszał cichy dźwięk. Odwrócił się i ujrzał jak drzwi się otwierają, stała w nich wysoka brunetka owinięta tylko w czerwone prześcieradło. Jack otworzył usta chcąc coś powiedzieć jednak nic nie przeszło mu przez gardło. Przełknął więc ślinę i spojrzał w dół, starając się nie spoglądać na tajemniczą kobietę. „Chyba pomyliłem domy. Jezu wyciągnąłem ją…"

- Mogę w czymś pomóc?- zapytała uśmiechając się.

- Eee… szukam Pete'a Shanahan'a.- odparł.- Czy może mi pani powiedzieć gdzie go znajdę?

- Proszę wejść. Zaraz go zawołam.- odparła otwierając drzwi na oścież.

Jack otworzył usta i wykrzywił je w 'o'. Był w szoku, kobieta, która stała przed nim nie była jakąś tam mieszkanką okolicy, tylko kochanką Pete. Zawahał się, a następnie podążył za kobietą. Wszedł do salonu, a ona zniknęła na schodach prowadzących na górę. „A jednak nie pomyliłem domów. Pete nie tylko uderzył Sam to jeszcze ją zdradza. Świetnie, po porostu świetnie." Jack usiadł na fotelu rozglądnął się po mieszkaniu. Jasna tapeta i kremowe zasłony w oknach. Kasztanowe meble: stolik i pólka na książki. Telewizor, obok którego wsiadły zdjęcia. Mężczyzna wytężył wzrok, by przyjrzeć się im bliżej. Jedno z nich przedstawiało Sam i Peta podczas ich ceremonii ślubnej. Kolejne natomiast ukazywało… Nie zdążył się mu nawet przyjrzeć, bo usłyszał za sobą głos policjanta.

-Proszę, proszę. Któż to nas odwiedził. Troskliwy tatuś, który powstał z martwych.- wyrzekł drwiącym głosem Shanahan i zszedł ze schodów. Jack szybko stanął naprzeciwko niego i zmierzył wzrokiem. Mężczyzna w niczym nie przypominał, tego z fotografii, czy tego, którego Jack znał pięć lat temu. Nie był to już postawny i reprezentacyjny policjant, tylko zwykła kupa tłuszczu. W dodatku można było wyczuć od niego tytoń i alkohol. „Co ta gorąca brunetka w nim widzi? Co Sam w nim widzi?" Zapytał się w myślach, nie uważając co mówi do niego policjant. – Po co tutaj przylazłeś? Ta idiotka cię przysłała? Co? Hm… nie musisz odpowiadać, widzę to po twojej minie. Ledwo powróciłeś, a znowu wskoczyła ci do łóżka…

Nie dokończył, gdyż pięść Jacka wylądowała na jego policzku. Pete zmarszczył brwi, a gdy tylko spojrzał na O'Neilla, ten wycedził przez zęby.

- Nigdy więcej nie waż się tak o niej mówić. To twoja żona na miłość boską, a ty zamiast być przy niej to gzisz się z jakąś dziwką.

- Dziwką? Ja ci zaraz dam dziwką.- odparł widocznie zdenerwowany słowami Jacka. Pete wyprostował się i szturchnął niespodziewającego się tego byłego pułkownika. O'Neill jednak tylko się zachwiał, a kiedy odzyskał równowagę wymierzył policjantowi kolejny cios.

- To za to, że zdradzasz Sam z inną.- cios.- To za porzucenie dziecka.- kolejny cios.- To za znęcanie się nad ciężarną.- cios.- A to za… za to że miałeś czelność się zbliżyć do mojej rodziny.- po tym ciosie Pete musiał przytrzymać się ściany, a by nie upaść.- A teraz będziesz na tyle gościnny i wskażesz mi pokój Emilly. Nie pozwolę ci się zbliżyć do mojego dziecka i Samanthy nigdy więcej, zrozumiałeś śmieciu!

Pete starał się bronić. Atakował Jacka, jednak na nic mu się to nie zdało. Już jakiś czas temu stracił swoją formę, teraz był jak kaczka na tacy. Nie potrafił się obronić, a kiedy próbował kończyło się to dla niego jeszcze gorzej. Jack tylko się zaśmiał. Lata w wojsku, ostanie pięć lat w więzieniu Ba'ala zrobiło swoje. Miał kondycję, dobry cios i nie był ślamazarny. Mimo iż wymierzał bardzo lekkie ciosy, to Pete zachowywał się tak jakby zaatakowało go przynajmniej z tuzin Jaffa. Nawet nie kiwnął głową, kiedy Jack wymierzył mu ostatni cios i potrząsnął nim sprowadzając go do rzeczywistości. W tej samej chwili do pokoju wkroczyła ubrana w jeansy i zielony top brunetka, która wcześniej otworzyła mu drzwi. Gdy zobaczyła swojego kochanka posiniaczonego i lekko pokrwawionego, natychmiast podbiegła do telefonu ogłaszając, że dzwoni po policję. Jednak Jack ją powstrzymał.

- Na twoim miejscu nie zbliżałbym się do niego nigdy więcej. Ma żonę w ciąży, która teraz posiniaczona wypłakuje sobie oczy. Chcesz takiego życia? Jeśli nie to spakuj się i wyjdź.- kobieta tylko kiwnęła głową i szybko opuściła mieszkanie, nawet nie spoglądając na Peta.

* * *

Tymczasem Jack minął go i udał się na górę do pokoju Emilly. Kiedy był już na górze krzyknął tylko do znajdującego się wciąż w tym samym miejscu policjanta.

-Za chwilę wpadnie Teal'c, bądź tak miły i mu otwórz, chyba że chcesz, aby wyważył ci drzwi.

Jack nie czekał na odpowiedź, otworzył drzwi jednej z sypialni znajdującej się na górze i wszedł do środka. Pokój był mały, ale przytulny, udekorowany tapetą w misie i kwiatki. Na środku stało łóżko, wokół którego leżały zabawki. Jack nie rozglądał się dalej. Podszedł do szafy i otworzył ją. Następnie zlustrował jej zawartość. Wyciągnął z samego dna dużą walizkę, a potem spakował wszystkie ubrania dziecka oraz niektóre jej zabawki. Kiedy torba była gotowa położył ją na łóżku i naszykował resztę zabawek do pudła, które znalazł pod łóżkiem.

Gdy skończył zszedł z pudłami na dół. Położył je przy schodach i ponownie wszedł na górę po walizkę córki. Kiedy wszystkie rzeczy Emilly był na dole, Jack zabrał się za spakowanie rzeczy Samanthy. Wszedł do jej sypialni, którą najwyraźniej zajmowała z Petem. Nawet się nie rozejrzał. Od razu podszedł do szafy i wyciągnął z niej ubrania. Wrzucił wszystko do torby i razem walizką zszedł na dół. O'Neill postawił torbę obok reszty rzeczy, kiedy do mieszkania wszedł Teal'c. Jaffa uniósł tylko brew, spoglądając na posiniaczonego Peta, a następnie zabrał się za wynoszenie spakowanych walizek i pudeł.

* * *

Po dwudziestu minutach samochód Jacka był zapakowany rzeczami Emilly oraz Sam. Teal'c wsiadł do środka, na miejsce pasażera i czekał na pułkownika, który tłumaczył coś Peteowi. Przestraszony policjant, tylko kiwał głową, a następnie zamknął drzwi. Jack skierował się do samochodu. Usiadł za kierownica i ruszył.

- Czy Samantha Carter wie, że tutaj przyjechałeś, O'Neill?- zapytał czarnoskóry mężczyzna.

- Tak jakby. Zresztą T, co miałem zrobić? Pozwolić, aby ten idiota ją maltretował? Na miłość boską ona jest w ciąży.

- Postąpiłeś słusznie, O'Neill.

- Ta… ale to że do ciebie zadzwoniłem, nie oznacza, że wybaczę wam porwanie mojego dziecka.- powiedział ostrzegająco Jack.

- Rozumiem O'Neill. Dostaliśmy takie rozkazy, dla twojego bezpieczeństwa, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, jak musiałeś się czuć. I za to przepraszam.- odparł Jaffa. Jack poklepał go po ramieniu, nie odrywając wzroku od jezdni.

- Wiem T, wiem.

* * *

Przez dalszą część drogi do mieszkania Daniela milczeli. Gdy przybyli na miejsce w ciszy opuścili samochód razem z walizkami. Wnieśli je na górę, gdzie czekał na niech doktor Jackson. Otworzył im drzwi i pomógł we wnoszeniu rzeczy do mieszkania. Kiedy postawili w salonie ostatnie pudło, Teal'c i Jack opadli na sofę, natomiast Daniel przyniósł im napoje.

- Co masz zamiar teraz zrobić?- zapytał przyjaciela Daniel siadając obok niego i popijając kawę.

- Przede wszystkim musze się dowiedzieć wszystkiego, dokładnie wszystkiego. Wystarczy już tych tajemnic. Odkąd tylko wróciłem każdy coś przede mną ukrywa.

- No dobrze, co chcesz wiedzieć?- odparł archeolog po uprzedniej wymianie spojrzeń z czarnoskórym wojownikiem.

- Może zacznij od początku. Bez pomijania jakichkolwiek informacji.- wyrzekł starszy mężczyzna i wygodnie ułożył się na sofie. W końcu miał poznać cała prawdę.

- Sam dowiedziała się o ciąży na kilka dni przed twoim zniknięciem, była wtedy zaręczona z Petem. Nie powiedział nam o dziecku, sama zastanawiała się co z nim zrobić. Jak mi potem wspominała, powiedziałeś jej, że tamta noc, była dla ciebie błędem. Wiem, że chciałeś ratować jej karierę, ale ona się załamała. Stwierdziła, że nie chcesz tego dziecka. Była bliska usunięciu ciąży. Zmieniła zdanie, gdy powiedzieliśmy jej, że nie wróciłeś z misji. Jack musiałbyś zobaczyć łzy w jej oczach.- tłumaczył Daniel.

- Nie widziałem doktor Carter jakiś tydzień po tym wydarzeniu.- wtrącił Teal'c.

- W każdym razie. Poszła do Hammonda i powiedziała mu co się stało, że spodziewa się twojego dziecka. On zapewnił ją, że pozostanie w programie, ale nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że ty jesteś ojcem. Inaczej groziłby jej sąd polowy. Wszystko było dobrze do momentu, w którym nie dowiedział się Pete. Wpadł w szał, zaczął ją oskarżać. Zerwali ze sobą.

- To były ciężkie chwile dla doktor Carter. W dodatku musiała jeszcze przejąć po tobie SG-1, O'Neill.

-No dobra, rozumiem. Ale co to ma do tego, że nie mogę się widywać z Emilly.

- Jack nie przerywaj. Kiedy Emilly się urodziła Sam podpisała umowę z Hammondem. Nie znam dokładnie jej szczegółów, ale pamiętam tą okropną aferę z tym pułkownikiem co trzymał z MacKenziem. Nie pamiętam nazwiska, zresztą nieistotne. Ktoś sypnął o całej sprawie i dowiedzieli się wasi zwierzchnicy. Zagrozili jej sądem polowym jeśli nie usunie ciąży. Sam się nie zgodziła i wyrzucili ją z wojska. Mało brakowało, a opuściłaby jeszcze SGC, ale Hammond pociągnął za sznurki narażając siebie i własne stanowisko. Ten dokument praktycznie uratował jej karierę. Zawarto w nim klauzulę, że jeśli kiedykolwiek powrócisz na Ziemię, Sam zostanie przetransferowana do strefy 51. Nie miałeś się dowiedzieć o córce, ani spotkać z Sam. Inaczej postawiono by ją przed sądem polowym…

- Mimo iż jest teraz cywilem i nie mogą tego zrobić?- zdziwił się Jack.

- Tak. Dlatego zabraliśmy małą jak tylko do mnie zadzwoniłeś, aby Sam nie stanęła przed sądem za coś czego tak naprawdę nie zrobiła umyślnie.

- Nie rozumiem.- odparł, a Daniel westchnął.

- Jeśli Sam zostanie postawiona przed sądem, Emilly może trafić do domu dziecka, w najgorszym wypadku. Ani Samantha ani ty nigdy więcej nie zobaczycie córki. Mimo, że uniewinniono ją z zarzutu „sypiania ze zwierzchnikiem", to biurokracja wymyśliła sobie nowe, niczym nie poparte zarzuty, których żaden adwokat nie potrafi obejść. Hammond doszedł z nimi do porozumienia, ale bacznie obserwują każdy ich ruch.

- Ok, no dobra i tak dużo z tego nie rozumiem, ale ok… wiem do czego zmierzasz. Ale to nadal nie wyjaśnia sprawy, dlaczego wyszła za mąż za tego boksera!

- Dla bezpieczeństwa.- Jack zakrztusił się piwem. Daniel złapał aluzję i dał mu chwilkę na uspokojenie się, następnie kontynuował. – Jej ojciec nie ma pojęcia, że Emilly nie jest córką Peta, tylko twoją. A wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszył jak Sam się zaręczyła.

-Tak, wiem. Gdyby się dowiedział, tortury Ba'ala przy jego, byłby bułką z masłem.- Zażartował.

- To był jeden z powodów. Drugi dotyczy tego dokumentu. Pete i Sam są małżeństwem, więc dopóki nim zostaną ona i mała są bezpieczne… ale tak jak ci mówiłem, nie znam całości tej umowy. Jest na ściśle strzeżona przez generała, a Sam nie chce mówić.

* * *

Daniel urwał, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Spojrzał na Teal'ca oraz Jacka. Oni tylko westchnęli, następnie Jaffa wstał i mówiąc, iż musi wrócić do bazy, pożegnał się w resztą przyjaciół. Kiedy tylko Teal'c opuścił mieszkanie archeologa, Jack wstał z kanapy i podszedł do akwarium. Schylił się i zaczął obserwować rybki.

- A więc kosmiczna małpo, Sam i mała tu jeszcze są, czy mieszkasz z duchami i tymi śmiesznymi figurkami? - zapytał wskazując na półkę, gdzie znajdowały się posążki ze starożytnego Egiptu, prawdopodobnie pochodzące z XIV dynastii faraonów.

- Samantha poszła się położyć, źle się czuła, a Emilly już dawno śpi.- odparł. – Ty też powinieneś się położyć.

- Nie dzięki, nie jestem zmęczony.- odparł ziewając.

-Jack, proszę cię, przecież widzę. Mnie nie okłamiesz.

- Daniel.

-Jack.

- Daniel!- odparł poirytowany mężczyzna. Archeolog już miał otworzyć usta, kiedy usłyszał cichy dziewczęcy głosik. Obrócił się i ujrzał Emilly. Dziewczynka stała i trzymała w ręce fotografię, miała zaspane i zapłakane oczy.

-Wujku boję się. Pod moim łóżkiem jest potwór. Powiedział, że mnie zje, a mamusia śpi. Była smutna i płakała.- odpowiedział cichutko i podeszła bliżej, wtedy dopiero zobaczyła Jacka. Dziewczynka przetarła oczy, a kiedy upewniła się że nie śni, że jej ojciec naprawdę stoi przed nią, odłożyła fotografię na sofę i wyciągnęła ręce w górę.- Tatuś!

Jack chwycił ją w ramiona i mocno przycisnął do siebie całując w czubek główki. Po raz kolejny jego córeczka była przy nim, niczego więcej nie potrzebował do życia. Ta chwila go uszczęśliwiła.

- Shhyy…- uciszył ją kiedy ta zaczęła po cichutku łkać.- Tatuś jest przy tobie, nic ci się nie stanie. Nikt cię nie skrzywdzi, Emilly. No już cichutko skarbie.

- Kocham cię tatusiu. Nie chcę, abyś mnie zostawiał.- Emilly wtuliła się w jego szyję.

- Ja ciebie też kocham, księżniczko. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nie pozwolę nikomu cię zabrać, ani skrzywdzić. A temu potworowi zaraz powiem, aby sobie poszedł, dobrze.- kiwnęła głową i uśmiechnęła się, a potem ponownie wtuliła się w jego szyję. Jack zabrał ją do pokoju, który zajmowała razem z Sam.

* * *

** TBC **


	14. Chapter 14

Jack po cichu wszedł do pokoju ze wtuloną w jego szyję córką. Sam leżała na dużym dwuosobowym łóżku, tyłem do drzwi. Nie wiedział czy śpi czy też tylko udaje, ale mimo to nie chciał, aby go tutaj nakryła. Sytuacja mogłaby się stać wtedy dość niekomfortowa. Jack ostrożnie położył dziewczynkę na łóżku, obok jej matki i przykrył kołderką. Następnie pocałował ją w czoło. Dziewczynka chwyciła go za rękę, kiedy się wyprostował.

- Nie idź.- wymamrotała praktycznie zapadając w sen.

- Kochanie idę do drugiego pokoju, będziesz spała z mamusią. Nie zmieścimy się tutaj w trójkę.- odparł, a następnie skarcił się za to w myśli. „ Stary, napalony idioto! Tobie tylko jedno w głowie. Zająłbyś się czymś pożytecznym. Ona nie ma nawet ochoty na ciebie spojrzeć ,a ty już myślisz jak jej wejść do łóżka." – Idź spać skarbie, potwór już nie wróci.

Jack ponownie ucałował dziecko, a następnie uśmiechnął się do niej. Gdy zauważył, że Emilly zasnęła opuścił pokój i udał się na spoczynek.

* * *

Jack położył się w drugie sypialni, naprzeciwko tej w której spała jego rodzina. Przewrócił się na swój prawy bok i spojrzał za okno na gwiazdy w nadziei, że to pomoże mu zasnąć. Jednak tak się nie stało. Leżąc bezczynnie w łóżku zaczął zastanawiać się jakby wyglądało jego życie, gdyby nie zniknął. Czy miałby teraz duży dom? Sam byłaby jego żoną? Przeszedłby na emeryturę? Mężczyzna odsapnął. Zamknął oczy. Przednim niewiadomo skąd wyrósł jego domek w Minnesocie.

* * *

Słońce świeciło od kilku dobrych godzin. Daniel i Teal'c siedzieli na werandzie i wymieniali się najnowszymi spostrzeżeniami na temat kultury i zwyczajów Jaffa i Goa'uldów, podczas, gdy Cassie bawiła się razem z psem. Jack uśmiechnął się do siebie i obrócił mięso na grillu. Emilly stała obok niego i uważnie przypatrywała się jego pracy, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Spojrzał na dziewczynkę, a ona wzięła do ręki stojącą na stoliku obok marynatę do mięsa i ostrożnie podeszła z nią do niego. Mężczyzna podziękował jej i wyciągnął rękę, aby odebrać plastikową miseczkę od córki, jednak ona pokiwała tylko głową.

- Ja chcę.- odparła praktycznie domagającym się tonem. Jack westchnął, a następne odłożył widelec i chwycił łyżkę. Podał ją córeczce, a następnie wziął ją na ręce, umożliwiając jej polanie mięsa. Emilly uważnie chwyciła łyżkę i zanurzyła ją w płynie, potem jej zawartość wylała na mięso.

- Chyba już wystarczy.- odparł Jack i postawił Emilly na ziemi. Dziewczynka wykrzywiła słodkie usta w grymas. O wiele bardziej wolała być w ramionach taty, niż patrzeć na świat z dołu.

Jack uśmiechnął się w jej kierunku, już chciał coś powiedzieć, kiedy poczuł delikatne damskie dłonie na swoim torsie. Powoli się obrócił i zauważył Sam. Kobieta miała na sobie luźną niebieską sukienkę, włosy spięte w kok.

-Tutaj jesteś skarbie.- odparła niskim głosem i pogładziła go po policzku. Jack uśmiechnął się na jej czuły dotyk, następnie objął ją w pasie jedną ręką i przyciągnął troszeczkę bliżej. Następnie jego druga ręka powędrowała do jej szyi. Jack nachylił się do swojej ukochanej, a po chwili ich usta złączyły się w czułym pocałunku.

- Eeeyuhhh… - pocałunek przerwał im głos Emilly. Jack i Sam oderwali się od siebie i spojrzeli na córkę, która ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Sam delikatnie pogładziła dziewczynkę po blond włoskach, a następnie przyklęknęła przy niej, poprawiając jej sukienkę.

- Kochanie, zadaje mi się, że obiecałaś coś Cassie.- powiedziała. Emilly odsłoniła twarz i pytająco spojrzał na mamę, następnie poszukała wzrokiem Cassie, która siedziała na trawie i głaskała jej owczarka niemieckiego. Dziewczynka szeroko się uśmiechnęła i szybko pobiegła w kierunku przyjaciółki. Gdy tylko się oddaliła, Sam westchnęła i powoli się wyprostowała. Spojrzał na Jacka i uśmiechnęła się.- Nareszcie sami. A wiec na czym stanęliśmy, panie O'Neill?

- Hm… zaraz odświeżę ci pamięć, pani O'Neill.- odparł i zamknął jej usta w kolejnym pocałunku.

* * *

Jack otworzył oczy. Nie znajdował się w Minnesocie, a już na pewno nie w ramionach Samanthy. Zamiast tego leżał na łóżku obejmując poduszkę. „Idioto. Coś tak pięknego nie mogło być realne." Jack ciężko odsapnął i wygramolił się z łóżka. Narzucił na siebie szarą koszulkę z logo USAF i kapcie. Podszedł do drzwi, a następnie cicho je uchylił. Wszyscy spali. Nie chcąc nikogo budzić, zamknął drzwi i udał się do kuchni. Lata praktyki oraz czynnej służby, czy to na Ziemi, czy poza nią nauczyły go poruszać się praktycznie bezszelestnie.

Mężczyzna wszedł do ciemnego pokoju, oświetlanego jedynie przez gwiazdy i blask księżyca, który przebijał się przez zachmurzone niebo. Podszedł do lodówki. Otworzył ją i zlustrował wzrokiem, następnie wyciągnął wodę. Zamknął lodówkę i odwrócił się. Wtedy zobaczył ciemny kontur postaci, która siedziała przy blacie. O'Neill stanął w miejscu. Postać poruszyła się, a chwilę później stanęła przy oknie. Wzięła szklankę. Teraz dopiero Jack zauważył, kto przed nim stoi.

- Nie potrafi pan zasnąć, sir?- zapytała Sam podając mu szklankę. Jack nie odpowiedział, odebrał od niej naczynie i położył na stoliku. Następnie odkręcił wodę i wlał ją do szklanki, nadal przetwarzając jej słowa. Praktycznie to były jej pierwsze słowa wypowiedziane do niego od pięciu lat. Nie licząc tego 'sir' w korytarzu bazy.

- Sam nie jesteśmy już w wojsku. Porzuć te 'sir'.- odparł po dłuższej chwili. Spojrzał na kobietę, mimo iż stała teraz w mroku, tylko parę korków od niego, to nadal doskonale ją widział. Była piękna, pomimo tych ohydnych rozcięć i podbitego oka, wyglądała wspaniale. Zniżył wzrok na jej wypukły brzuch. Pete był zwykłym idiotą, draniem. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby chcieć porzucić Samantę Carter? Piękną, błyskotliwą panią doktor, którą jest jednym z skarbów narodowych jakie posiadał ten kraj. W dodatku była w ciąży. Powinien stłuc tego idiotę, zrobić z niego placek, a nie delikatnie go obić. To co wyrządził Sam było niewybaczalne. Jack wypuścił oddech, który nieświadomie trzymał i nieśmiało się uśmiechnął.

- Tak jest, sir. Znaczy Jack. Przepraszam, to… przyzwyczajenie.- wymusiła na sobie delikatny uśmiech następnie zamilkła. O'Neill nie wiedząc co zrobić, także milczał. Po tylu latach swobodnych rozmów, ta obecna była dość niekomfortowa.

Jack chwycił szklankę z wodą i opuścił wzrok. Zrobił kilka kroków kierując się do wyjścia, gdy zatrzymał go głos Samanthy.

- Jack?

- Tak?

- Czy… czy możemy porozmawiać?- spytała cicho. Jack się zawahał, a następnie kiwnął głową prowadząc kobietę do salonu. Zaświecili świtało i usiedli w fotelach naprzeciwko siebie. Początkowo oby dwoje milczeli, jednak w końcu Sam się odezwała.- Minęło sporo czasu odkąd się ostatni raz widzieliśmy.

- Tak, sporo czasu. Sam…

- Jack…- zaczęła dosłownie w tym samym momencie.

- Ty pierwsza, proszę.- odparł, a ona tylko kiwnęła głową.

- Chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie będę ci utrudniała z nią kontaktu, jeśli tego chcesz. Oczywiście to jest twoja decyzja, ale jeśli…

- Sam, z przyjemnością. Nie wiedziałem jak na to zareagujesz. Cieszę się natomiast, że będę mógł się z nią widywać. Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy. Myślałem, że nie będziesz chciała, abym się do niej zbliżał. Nie po tym co stało się Charliemu…

- To także twoja córka.- odparła, a gdy zdała sobie sprawę jak to zabrzmiało szybko się poprawiała. – Znaczy, o boże.- ukryła swoją twarz w dłoniach i wzięła głęboki oddech.

- Hej Sam, spójrz na mnie. Pomogę ci. Możesz na mnie liczyć. Nie chcę cię do niczego zmuszać, ale gdyby cokolwiek się działo wiesz gdzie mnie szukać.- mężczyzna wstał i uklęknął przy blondynce.

- Ja po prostu. Ja nie wiem co robić. Emilly, o boże Emilly nigdy nie miała ojca na jakiego zasługiwała. A ty… nie mogę cię obarczać odpowiedzialnością. Nie po pięciu latach, nie po…- pociągnęła nosem, na co Jack delikatne dotknął jej dłoni. – To był błąd, ta noc była dla ciebie błędem, nie mogę zrzucać odpowiedzialności. To nie w porządku. Zajmowałam się nią sama od momentu jej urodzenia. Dla mnie ona nigdy nie była błędem, kocham ją ponad wszystko.

-Shhy… Emilly nie jest i nigdy nie była błędem. Od momentu kiedy ją zobaczyłem na mojej werandzie z ta nieszczęsną ramką na zdjęcie, pokochałem ją. Nie wyobrażam sobie bez niej życia.- odparł i pogłaskał ukochaną po włosach. Kiedy ona odsłoniła twarz i spojrzała na niego swoimi zapłakanymi oczami, Jack kontynuował.- O boże Sam, gdybym tylko wiedział. Nigdy bym nie wyruszył na tą misję. Zostawiłbym program, zostawiłbym wszystko, aby być przy tobie i niej. Gdybyś tylko mnie chciała. Tamta noc nigdy nie była dla mnie błędem, nie chciałem ci niszczyć życia, kariery. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. Byłaś zaręczona, szczęśliwa. A ja? Co ja mógłbym ci zaoferować? Nie miałem nic, Sam. Nic. Jestem starym, wysłużonym żołnierzem, ty natomiast piękną, inteligentną, młodą kobietą.

- Przestań, proszę przestań. To nie prawda.- wyszeptała i chwyciła go za rękę. – Nie jesteś stary. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się ucieszyłam, że urodzę twoje dziecko. Kiedy mi powiedziałeś, że to był błąd, ta noc…

- Przepraszam, nie chciałem, abyś tak pomyślała. Nigdy nie byłaś dla mnie błędem Sam, ani ty ani Emilly. Na miłość boską, dałaś mi kolejną szansę na bycie ojcem, a Emilly to najpiękniejszy prezent od życia jaki dostałem. Nie myśl o tym więcej, proszę.

Jack przyciągnął ją do siebie i zamknął w pocieszającym uścisku. Przejechał ręką po jej włosach i pocałował w czoło. Sam objęła go i wtuliła swoją głowę i zgłębienie jego szyi. Od dawna nie czuła się tak bezpiecznie jak teraz. Zaraz, poprawka. Nigdy nie czuła się tak jak teraz. Kochała go całym swoim sercem, pomimo iż zniknął na pięć lat, zostawił ją samą z dzieckiem ( nawet jeśli nie zrobił tego umyślnie)jej uczucie do niego nie zmalało. Wręcz przeciwnie. Z każdą sekundą, każdą minutą rosło coraz bardziej. Teraz kiedy trzymał ja w swych ramionach, po raz pierwszy od tylu lat mogła zapomnieć o bólu, cierpieniu. Jedno było pewne. „Nawet jeśli Jack nie czuł tego co ja, nawet jeśli uważał mnie tylko za przyjaciółkę…" Nadal nie chciała wierzyć w słowa Daniela, od zawsze wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel ma tendencję do nadinterpretacji i przesady. „… to przynajmniej Emilly będzie szczęśliwa, będzie miała ojca, o którym zawsze marzyła. A to jest najważniejsze, moja córeczka i jej szczęście jest teraz najważniejsze."

Kiedy chwilę później oderwali się od siebie, Jack otarł jej łzy i chwycił za rękę. Pomógł jej wstać. Odprowadził ją do jej pokoju. Położył ukochaną na łóżku obok ich już dawno śpiącej córeczki i przykrył kołdrą. Sam nieśmiało uśmiechnęła się w jego kierunku i spojrzała w duże czekoladowe ozy przepełnione troską. Jack pocałował ją w czoło i wstał. Podszedł do wyjścia. Zanim zniknął za drzwiami, przystanął i kazał jej odpocząć. Następnie udał się do swojego pokoju.

* * *

**TBC** _zrobił mi się trochę emocjonalny rozdział, w każdym razie, ale chyba będę się zbliżać ku końcowi... zobaczę jak wyjdzie przy następnym rozdziale_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Na początku muszę powiedzieć, że na następny rozdział będzie trzeba troszkę poczekać. Zaczynam, a raczej już dawno zaczęłam pisać coś nowego i chwilowo muszę się na tym skupić ( termin do oddania dla mojej nauczycielki, która jakoś przypadkowo stała się beta readerem :) hehe ), ale nie zapominam o nim. Za bardzo jestem z niego dumna :) mam już parę pomysłów na dalsze części, szczególnie na tą gdzie przybędzie pewien członek rodziny z innej planety, ale może nie będę za dużo zdradzać :) _

_pozdrawiam wszystkich i życzę miłego czytania :)_

_zostawicie coś po sobie :P_

_Pati _

* * *

Rankiem Jack wstał jako pierwszy z całego domu. Udał się do łazienki, aby załatwić poranne potrzeby, następnie umył się i ubrał w świeże ubrania. Wyszedł z łazienki i przeszedł do kuchni. Otworzył szafkę i wyciągnął z niej szklankę i kawę. Następnie nadał do bezprzewodowego czajnika wody i zagotował. W tym samym czasie, gdy woda się gotowała, Jack zasypał kawę i otworzył lodówkę. Wyciągnął z niej potrzebne składniki na naleśniki. Mężczyzna zaczął przygotowywać śniadanie, gdy do kuchni weszła Emilly. Dziewczynka ubrana była w żółtą piżamkę w żyrafy oraz za duże o kilka rozmiarów kapcie, które najwyraźniej podkradła Samanthcie. Przetarła zaspane oczy i uśmiechnęła się w jego kierunku.

- Dzień dobry księżniczko.- odparł Jack, gdy tylko zauważył córeczkę.- Głodna? Robię naleśniki.

Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową i podeszła bliżej ojca. Jack podniósł ją i posadził na taborecie przy blacie. Następnie wrócił do przygotowania naleśników.

- Dzień dobry.- do kuchni wszedł Daniel Jackson pogrążony w lekturze, nie spojrzał nawet na przyjaciela, tylko od razu usiadł obok Emilly mrucząc coś pod nosem o kawie. Położył książkę na blacie i przerzucił stronę. Emilly nachyliła się bliżej, aby zobaczyć obrazki.

- Co to jest wujku?- zapytała zabierając mu książkę spod nosa i wskazując jeden z obrazków. Jack również się nachylił, aby sprawdzić co zaciekawiło jego córeczkę.

- To jest…- Daniel nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż do kuchni weszła Sam i Emilly pobiegła mamie na spotkanie.

Dziewczynka wyciągnęła ręce w górę. Sam schyliła się, a następnie podniosła córkę, witając się z resztą. Kobieta z dzieckiem na rękach usiadła obok Daniela sadzając Emilly na kolanach. Następnie uśmiechnął się w kierunku przyjaciela. Daniel tylko westchnął i wrócił do lektury, nie zauważając nawet zmiany jaka zaszła z Sam i Jacka.

- Pobawisz się ze mną mamusiu?- zapytała Emilly robiąc „szczenięce oczy" do swojej matki. W tym samym czasie Jack ściągnął z patelni pierwsze naleśniki, podając je razem z kawą Danielowi.

- Kochanie wiesz, że musze iść do pracy. Nie mogę zostać z tobą w domu.

- Ja nie chcę jechać do Peta.- oburzyła się dziewczynka i zsunęła z kolan matki, następnie pobiegła do pokoju i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Sam wstała, chcąc pobiec za córką, jednak powstrzymał ją Jack.

- Nie, pozwól mi to zrobić.- odparł, a kiedy jego ukochana pokiwała twierdząco głową, Jack wyszedł z kuchni i udał się do pokoju córeczki. Stanął pod drzwiami i zapukał, kiedy nikt nie odpowiedział, delikatnie nacisnął klamkę i uchylił drzwi, wchodząc do środka. Pokój był pusty, przynajmniej tak mu się z początku wydawało. Wszedł trochę dalej, wtedy zauważył skuloną blondynkę w kącie przy łóżku. Jack przykucnął przy dziecku i zaczął ją głaskać po główce. Nie minęła nawet minuta, gdy Emilly przyległa do niego jak rzepa. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się przytulając ją do swojego ciała i nachylił, aby pocałować ją w czoło.- Co się stało, skarbie?

- Ja nie chcę jechać do Peta. Mama zawsze mnie z nim zostawia jak idzie do pracy, czasami bierze mnie ze sobą, albo idę do pani MacBee. Ale ja nie chce jechać do Peta. On jest niedobry, nie lubi mnie i zbił mamusię.

- Hej księżniczko, spójrz na mnie. Nikt nie zabierze cie do Peta. Jestem tutaj, przy tobie, dobrze.- odparł, a dziewczynka spojrzała na nimi swoimi dużymi czekoladowymi oczami. Jack przyciągnął ja mocniej do siebie.- Kocham cię Emilly i nie pozwolę cię zabrać. Twoja mamusia także cię nie odda. Zaraz będzie wychodzi do pracy, a ty zostaniesz ze mną, dobrze? Pójdziemy do parku i na lody, co ty na to?

- Tak!- Emilly uśmiechnęła się i zarzuciła swoje rączki wokół szyi Jacka.- Tatusiu?

- Słucham kochanie?

- Nie pozwól skrzywdzić mamusi.- wyszeptała dziewczynka.

- Nie pozwolę. Nie martw się. Przy mnie jesteście bezpieczne.- odparł mężczyzna i ucałował czoło córeczki.

* * *

Sam obserwowała całą akcję przez lekko uchylone drzwi. Kiedy Jack podszedł do jej dziecka, ich dziecka, wstrzymała oddech. Emilly od zawsze była nieśmiała i trudno nawiązywała nowe znajomości, jednak kiedy Jack posadził ją na swoich kolanach, Sam nie mogła powstrzymać się z zachwytu z jaką łatwością pokonał mur obronny ich córeczki. Emilly znała go zaledwie kilka dni, a już przywykła do niego, jakby był przy niej całe jej życie. W jej oczach pojawiła się iskra nadziei, szczęścia. Samantha sama nie wiedziała jak to określić. Jej córka była szczęśliwa, po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnego czasu się uśmiechała, a Jack był w kłopotach.

Sam uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Emilly owinęła sobie sceptycznego i trzymającego się zazwyczaj z boku pułkownika wokół małego paluszka i mogła z nim zrobić co tylko chciała. _„Kocham cię Emilly i nie pozwolę cię zabrać_." Usłyszała jak spokojnym i troskliwym głosem wypełnionym miłością mówił te słowa. Nie wątpiła nawet przez chwilę, że mówił szczerze. Na pierwszy rzut oka można było zobaczyć, że zależy mu na dziewczynce. Jack naprawdę kochał Emilly, a ona jego.

Nie słuchała ich dalszej rozmowy. Zauważyła tylko, jak dziewczynka wtula się w jego silne ramiona. Westchnęła, wspominając wydarzenia z zeszłej nocy. „Ich ile bym dała, aby być teraz na twoim miejscu Emilly. Odzyskałaś ojca, może i ja odzyskam przyjaciela, jakim kiedyś dla mnie był…"

- Zamiast tak stać i obserwować, mogłabyś do nich iść.- z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Daniela. Samantha cicho zamknęła drzwi do pokoju. Odwróciła się i ujrzała przyjaciela z kawą i książką w ręce.

- Nie Daniel, ja nie mogłabym…

- Oh proszę cię. Kochasz go, prawda?- Sam otworzyła usta, lecz nie odpowiedziała. – Wezmę to za tak.- dodał archeolog, a następnie chwycił przyjaciółkę pod ramię i pociągnął za sobą, aby swobodnie powiedzieć jej co myśli, nie obawiając się przy tym, że Emilly lub Jack i przeszkodzą.- Więc weź zrób coś z tym. Wszystko leży w twoich rękach. Zasługujesz na szczęście. Kochasz go, zawsze kochałaś. I nie zaprzeczaj, bo wiem, że to prawda. Wystarczyło z wami pobyć przez chwilę…- Sam westchnęła i spojrzała na przyjaciela, chcąc coś powiedzieć, jednak ten tylko uniósł swoją dłoń w górę w geście, aby mu nie przeszkadzała i kontynuował.- W dodatku Jack także żywi do ciebie silne uczucia. Sam wszystko zależy teraz od ciebie. Możesz ułożyć sobie życie i być szczęśliwa z Jackiem i dziećmi, albo… Poza tym Emilly go uwielbia, zresztą on ją także. Nie widzisz tego, że jest z nim szczęśliwa? Ma ojca, takiego o którym zawsze marzyła.

- To nie takie proste Daniel.- odparła. Może tym razem jej przyjaciel da jej spokój. Nie żeby nie doceniała jego troski o nią i Emilly, ale czasami po prostu przesadzał.- A teraz jeśli wybaczysz, jadę do bazy.

* * *

Sam minęła przyjaciela i ruszyła ku wyjściu. Chwyciła kluczyki od samochodu i w pośpiechu wybiegła z mieszkania udając się na parking. Weszła do samochodu i odpaliła go, następnie ruszyła przed siebie. „O boże nie pożegnałam się z Emilly, pewnie teraz myśli że jestem na nią zła. Jestem okropną matką. Najpierw odebrałam Emilly ojca nie mówiąc mu o ciąży. Potem zaginął, a kiedy się w końcu odnalazł nie chciałam aby mała się z nim widywała. A teraz odbieram ojca temu maleństwu." Pogładziła delikatnie swój brzuch. „Jestem okropną matką. Daniel ma racje, kocham Jacka i chcę być szczęśliwa, ale czy to możliwe? A co jeśli on mnie nie kocha, co jeśli mnie nie zaakceptuje? Może i żywi do mnie jakieś uczuci, ale przecież łączy nas dziecko, prawda? Przyjaźniliśmy się przez tyle lat, pracowaliśmy razem, to chyba coś znaczy. Daniel może się mylić, a ja nie przeżyje jego kolejnej utraty. Może będzie lepiej, jeżeli nie będę poruszać tej kwestii. Jest jeszcze Pete." Ciężko odsapnęła i zatrzymała samochód na sygnalizacji świetlnej. „ Jest ojcem mojego nienarodzonego dziecka, może i nie jest najlepszym człowiekiem, ale przecież kiedyś taki nie był. Kiedyś go kochałam, nie tak jak Jacka, ale na swój sposób… Kiedyś byliśmy nawet szczęśliwi, planowaliśmy rodzinę. Co się zmieniło? Czy to ja? Czy zrobiłam coś nie tak? Dlaczego on się aż ta bardzo zmienił? Dlaczego sięgnął po alkohol?" z zamyślenia wyrwał ją klakson innego kierowcy, Sam spojrzała na światła. Czerwone już dawno zmieniło się na zielone. Zmieniała bieg, dodała gazu, ruszając. „Jakim Pete byłby ojcem dla naszego dziecka? Czy traktowałby je tak jak Emilly? Czy może byłby lepszy? Po tym jak zareagował na moją ciążę, raczej nie powinnam się spodziewać po nim wiele. Może to i lepiej, że ten maluszek go nie pozna, ale przecież nie może nie mieć w ogóle ojca. Wychowywałam się bez matki, czy naprawdę chcę aby moje dzieci przeżywały to co ja? Z drugiej strony cz naprawdę chcę, aby to maleństwo miało ojca kata? Jack nigdy nie uzna go za swoje, no bo niby dlaczego by miał! Jest ojcem Emilly. Właśnie, moja malutka córeczka. Musze jej w końcu powiedzieć, że będzie miała młodszego braciszka lub siostrzyczkę. Jak ona to przyjmie? Ucieszy się?"

Pogrążona w myślach nawet nie zauważyła, że od jakiegoś czasu nie znajdowała się na jezdni, tylko stała na pobliskim parkingu stacji benzynowej. Rozglądnęła się dokoła, a chwilę później wyszła z samochodu, by rozprostować nogi. Nie żeby do bazy miała daleko, gdyż zaledwie dwadzieścia minut jazdy samochodem od domu Daniela, ale jazda podczas rozmyślania nie była dobra. Postanowiła wiec oczyścić umysł, świeżym powietrzem.

„Co ja mam zrobić? Pete i to toksyczne małżeństwo chroni mnie przed sądem polowym, ale czy naprawdę szczęście mojego dziecka nie jest ważniejsze? A co jeśli mi ją zabiorą? Co jeśli i Jacka będą chcieli sądzić? Oh Sam weź się w garść nie spaliście ze sobą umyślnie, przecież gdyby nie tamta misja, tamta zabawa, alkohol, ta noc nigdy by się nie wydarzyła, Emilly nigdy się nie urodziła. Nie mogą zamknąć mnie za coś, co zrobiłam nieświadomie, prawda? Poza tym generał Hammond mi pomoże, w jakiś sposób. Musze z nim porozmawiać. Jeśli nie spróbuję, nigdy się nie dowiem. A przecież dla Emilly warto spróbować. Moja córeczka zasługuje na ojca, wspaniałego ojca jakim jest Jack."

Kobieta wróciła do samochodu, usiadła za kierownicą i sięgnęła do małej, czarnej torebki, leżącej na siedzeniu obok. Wyciągnęła z niej telefon komórkowy i wybrała numer. Po kilku sygnałach usłyszała damski głos. Blondynka wzięła głęboki oddech. „Teraz albo nigdy!" powiedziała do siebie, a następnie zwróciła się do swojej rozmówczyni:

- Dzień dobry z tej strony Samantha Carter. Czy miałaby pani chwilę czasu, aby się dzisiaj spotkać? Aha, oczywiście, rozumiem. Nie po południu nie bardzo mi pasuje. Tak. Tak. Nie, to dość pilna sprawa. Tak. Oczywiście. Dobrze, bardzo dziękuję. Postaram się przyjechać za pięć minut.

Sam wrzuciła swój telefon do torebki i odpaliła samochód. Wycofała go z parkingu, a następnie zawróciła, jednak nie skierowała się do bazy, tylko do biura dawnego przyjaciela. „Teraz już nie będzie odwrotu. Mam nadzieję, postępuję słusznie."

* * *

**TBC :)**

_A/N: bardzo dziękuję wszystkim, którzy komentują oraz czytają :) dużo dla mnie to znaczy..._


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: To będzie krótki rozdział. Napisałam go szybciej niż myślałam, ale nie wiem ile potrwa pisanie kolejnych :)_

* * *

Gdy Sam dotarła do bazy dwie godziny później, czuła się znaczniej lepiej, psychicznie oczywiście, gdyż fizycznie nadal oznaki ciąży dawały jej w siwe znaki. Wpisała się w księgę przy wejściu i udała się dwoma windami na sam dół, poziom 28. Zaraz po wyjściu ze środka transportu udała się do szatni, aby przebrać się w swój biały fartuch, gdy była już gotowa do pracy, przeszłą do stołówki. Zabrała ze sobą zieloną herbatę i kanapkę z tuńczykiem. Udała się szarym korytarzem do swojego laboratorium.

Czekał ją ciężki dzień. Na początek artefakt z ostatniej misji SG-11, następnie odprawa z generałem Hammondem na temat generatora i polepszenia wydajności wrót. Po krótkiej przerwie natomiast czekały ją analizy, raporty oraz skończenie pisania nowego programu do „sterownika DHD wrót", gdyż ostatnio wykazywał problemy i szczerze powiedziawszy, za każdym razem, kiedy uruchamiano wrota Sam musiała przychodzić do pomieszczenia kontrolnego wrót, aby „nadzorować" jego pracę. Pani doktor odłożyła kubek z herbatą na biurko i robiąc gryz kanapki włączyła laptop.

Dalsza część dnia zleciała jej dość szybko, aż do odprawy z generałem. Teraz Sam siedziała w sali odpraw, gdzie kiedyś spędzał tyle czasu z SG-1 i słuchała wywodu techników wrót, co chwilę wtrącając jakieś spostrzeżenia. Po prawie dwu i pół godzinnym spotkaniu naukowcy na rozkaz generała rozeszli się. Samantha nadal stojąc w miejscu westchnęła, a kiedy zobaczyła, że wszyscy opuścili pomieszczenie na dobre, udała się za generałem do jego biura. Zapukała, a kiedy usłyszała pozwolenie na wejście, otwarła drzwi i stanęła przed Hammondem.

- Sir? Z całym szacunkiem generale chciałbym prosić o skontaktowanie się z Tok'ra. Muszę porozmawiać z ojcem.-powiedziała bez wahania doktor Carter.

- Oczywiście. Zaraz wyślemy wiadomość.-odparł i zawoła Waltera. Poinstruował go co ma zrobić, a gdy ten wyszedł skierował swoje słowa do Sam.- Czy coś się stało?

Sam usiadła na krześle i spojrzała przez szybę na salę odpraw. Łzy spłynęły je po policzkach, jednak szybko je otarła zanim Hammond zdążył je zauważyć. Generał usiadł obok niej i chwycił ją za ręce, zmuszając aby na niego spojrzała.

- Ja… ja… dzisiaj rano rozmawiałam z prawnikiem i wniosłam pozew o rozwód.- wyszeptała.- Nie mogę tak dłużej żyć. Nie chcę aby moje dzieci miały takiego ojca jakim jest Pete. Lepiej im będzie bez niego. Nie mogę wiecznie znosić jego uwag, pijaństwa, krzyków i pogardy względem Emilly i tego jak…- pociągnęła nosem. George spojrzał na nią z zatroskaniem i podał jej chusteczkę aby otarła łzy.

- Czy Pete cię uderzył?- zapytał zauważając kilka nowych siniaków. Był przekonany, że nie miała ich jak wróciła z misji, a podczas pracy w laboratorium nie mogła ich nabyć. Sam nie odpowiedziała, kiwnęła tylko głową i ponownie zalała się łzami.- Czy uderzył twoją córkę?

- Nie, sir ale on jest nieobliczalny. Boję się, sir. Boję się, że w końcu mógłby jej coś zrobić. Z całym szacunkiem generale, wiem, że to małżeństwo chroni mnie przed sadem polowym, ale mam to gdzieś. Nie będę ryzykowała życia mojej córki i jej szczęścia, tylko dlatego, że mogę stanąć przed sądem. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Emilly jest dla mnie ważniejsza.

- Doskonale cię rozumiem i popieram twoja decyzję. Pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sama. Nie pozwolę ani ja, ani twój ojciec, aby coś ci się stało, albo Emilly.

- Chcę tylko mieć pewność, że jeśli mnie zabiorą, to Emilly zostanie z Danielem, albo…- po raz kolejny pociągła nosem.- … albo pojedzie do pułkownika. Czy… czy może mi to pan zapewnić, sir?

- Oczywiście Sam, oczywiście. Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy.- powiedział i przytuliła naukowca. Była dla niego ja córka i przeżywał jej osobiste tragedie tak jak ojciec. – Mogę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać?- kiwnęła głową, kiedy tylko się oderwała od generała.- Czy Pete wie, że spodziewasz się jego dziecka?

- Tak jakby, sir.- odparła, a gdy ujrzała zdziwione spojrzenie dowódcy kontynuowała.- Powiedziałam mu o ciąży. Dostał furii, zaczął rzucać tym co miał akurat pod ręką i oskarżać mnie, że… że zdążyłam już wskoczyć pułkownikowi O'Neillowi do łóżka. Ja… a… a potem kazał mi się wynieść z jego domu, więc wzięłam samochód i pojechałam z córką do mieszkania Daniela.

- Gdzie jest teraz Emilly?

- U Daniela.- odparła, czując jednak winę, że okłamuje dowódcę. Emilly przecież była teraz w mieszkaniu Daniela ze swoim ojcem. – Z pułkownikiem O'Neillem.

- Słucham?- zdziwił się generał.

-Sir, nie mogę pana okłamywać. Kiedy przyjechałam wczoraj do Daniela, pułkownik tam był. To nie było zamierzone spotkanie, po prostu tak się stało, sir. Nie cofniemy czasu.- odparła ocierając łzy.

- Rozumiem, oczywiście, ale musisz sobie zdawać sprawę, że nie będę mógł cię dłużej chronić.

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, sir.

- Dobrze wiesz jacy są biurokraci. Dla nich załamaliście regulamin, mimo iż byliście pod obcym wpływem i nie spoczną póki za to nie odpowiecie. Wiesz, że oni są nieobliczalni. Już raz próbowali cię zmusić do usunięcia ciąży, praktycznie wyrzucili cię z programu. Podpisanie tego dokumentu uratowało ci karierę Sam, ale nie wiemy ile czasu minie zanim znowu będą chcieli was przesłuchiwać i znowu sobie coś wymyślą.

- Tak jest, sir. Wiem też, że to chce zrobić jest niebezpieczne i może mnie narazić, ale mam zamiar pozwolić mu widywać się z córką. – odparła, a generał wstrzymał oddech.- Z całym szacunkiem generale, ale on ma do tego prawo, a ja nie mogę spojrzeć Emilly w oczy i powiedzieć, że nie może się spotykać z ojcem bo mogę trafić do więzienia.

Hammond tylko westchnął. Dr Carter miała rację, musiał to przyznać. Ta dziewczyna była dla niego jak córka i postanowił, że będzie ją chronić. Co mógł poradzić na to, że zaszła w ciąże ze swoim dowódcą i odmówiła zabicia własnego dziecka. Nie zrobiła tego celowo, nigdy nie zrobiła czegoś, co mogłoby narazić program, Ziemię czy pułkownika O'Neilla. Była wspaniałym żołnierzem i genialnym naukowcem. Nie była niczemu winna, jednym winowajcą tutaj był trunek, który wypili razem z Jackiem podczas misji na P3X 958.

- Sam posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Weźmiesz kilka dni wolnego i pojedziesz do mieszkania doktora Jacksona. Spędzisz ten czas z córką i nie będziesz myśleć o Pete'cie. Jak tylko twój ojciec przejdzie przez wrota powiem mu gdzie jesteś, dobrze?

-Tak jest, sir.- odparła i wstała z krzesła, skierowała się do wyjścia. – Sir, a co z pułkownikiem O'Neillem?

- Nie martw się tym. Jack wyjedzie co Minnesoty, jak będzie tylko miał na to ochotę. To już zależy od niego. Wiesz, że życzę wam jak najlepiej, dlatego mam zamiar pogawędzić trochę z prezydentem. Ty natomiast musisz powiedzieć ojcu prawdę. Jesteś wolna. - Odparł generał. Sam z przyzwyczajenia zasalutowała, a chwilę potem oddaliła się w głąb korytarza.

* * *

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

Tymczasem Jack siedział w parku na ławce i obserwował jak Emilly bawi się w piaskownicy razem z innymi dziećmi. Myślami był przy Charliem i czasie który stracili, Emilly była jego kolejna szansą. Nie chciał porównywać dwójki swoich dzieci, to byłoby niesprawiedliwe, Charlie nie żył, a Emilly była tutaj i teraz. Nie mógł się na nią napatrzeć, była śliczna i byłą jego dzieckiem. Może nie było go przy jej pierwszych krokach czy słowach, ale miał zamiar nadrobić jakoś te pięć lat nieobecności i w życiu swojej córeczki, jak i w życiu jej matki. „Cała Sam." Pomyślał i uśmiechnął się do bawiącej się łopatką dziewczynki. Emilly złapała jego spojrzenie i odrzuciła łopatkę, następnie otrzepała raczki z piasku i wyszła z piaskownicy, podbiegając z uśmiechem do ojca. Chwyciła go za rękę i zmusiła do wstania z ławki. Jack westchnął, a następnie podążył za dziewczynką do piaskownicy. Usiadł na drewnianym oparciu, podczas gdy dziecko weszło do piasku. Usadowiła się niedaleko ojca i chwyciła łopatkę do reki, następnie zaczęła nabierać na nią pisaku i usypywać małą górkę.

- Co budujemy, księżniczko?- zapytał Jack nabierając do wiaderka piasku.

- Zamek!- odparła radośnie Emilly, nie przestając kopać dziury.

- Zamek, świetnie! – odparł Jack uśmiechając się i przewrócił wiaderko z pisakiem do góry dnem, tworząc w ten sposób jedną z wieży. Gdy wieża powstała zadowolony spojrzał na efekt swojej pracy, następnie wygładził jeszcze powierzchnie jednej ze ścian i zabrał się za budowanie drugiej wieży.- A co to będzie?- wskazał na podłużną dziurę, otaczającą zamek, który był w etapie budowy.

- Tu będzie woda, gdzie będą pływać zielone jaszczurki. I nikt nie będzie mógł się dostać do zamku.

- Zielone jaszczurki?- Jack uniósł prawą brew w górę imitując Teal'ca.

- No wiesz tatusiu, takie duże z zębami i ogonem. Krodyle.

- Krokodyle?

- Tak! Krodyle.- uśmiechnęła się i wróciła do budowy zamku.

- A widziałaś kiedyś takiego krokodyla?

- W telewizji. Mama obiecała zabrać mnie do zoo, ale nie ma teraz czasu.- Emilly opuściła swoją blond główkę w dół.

- A chciałabyś tam pojechać ze mną? Weźmiemy mamusie z nami, to będzie taka nasza mała niespodzianka dla niej. Co ty na to, księżniczko?- zapytał Jack, a po minie córki wywnioskował, że pomysł bardzo jej się spodobał.

* * *

Po godzinie zabawy na placu zabaw, Jack zabrał córeczkę do domu. Gdy przechodzili przez parking, zauważył samochód Samanthy. Zdziwiony, że jego ukochana tak szybko pojawiła się w domu, przyspieszył kroku. Weszli do budynku i windą udali się na piąte piętro. Kiedy wyszli z środka transportu, skierowali się korytarzem w stronę drzwi Daniela. Emilly, która szła przodem nacisnęła klamkę i otworzyła drzwi wbiegając do środka.

-Mamusiu, mamusiu, zobacz mam plaster na nóżce, ale mnie nie boli! Już nie.- ogłosiła wbiegająca do salonu Emilly. Sam siedział na sofie z laptopem na kolanach i pisała, kiedy dziewczynka podbiegła do niej i pokazała kolorowy plaster w postacie z bajek, Samantha odłożyła komputer na stolik i podniosła dziewczynkę sadzając ją na jej kolanach.

- Ojeju! Co się stało?- zapytała z troską i podmuchała kolanko córeczki, w tym momencie do salonu wkroczył Jack. Wyszczerzył zęby do Samanthy i opadł bez sił na fotel naprzeciwko niej.

- Przewróciła się.- wytłumaczył Jack nalewając sobie wody do szklanki. Sam przerzuciła swój wzrok z niego na córkę.

- Bawiłam się z dziećmi i się przewróciłam. Zrobiłam sobie 'ała' w kolanko i bardzo mnie bolało, ale tatuś podmuchał i nalepił plaster. Teraz mnie już nie boli. Powiedział, że byłam dzielna i kupił mi lody.- odpowiedziała. Sam pogłaskała córkę po główce. – I tatuś powiedział, że pokaże mi krodyle.

- Krokodyle.- poprawiła ją Samantha, a Jack tylko się uśmiechnął obserwując całe zdarzenie.

- Pojedziemy do zoo, mamusiu. Zgodzisz się? Proszę, proszę, proszę!

- Porozmawiamy o tym później, dobrze? A teraz idź umyć rączki Emilly, za chwilę będzie obiad.- dziewczynka kiwnęła głową i ucałowała Samanthę w policzek, następnie wybiegła z pokoju. Sam skierowała natomiast swój wzrok na Jacka.- Zoo?

Jack nie wiedział jak się zachować. To była jedna z tych chwil, kiedy nie potrafił odczytać co tak naprawdę myśli Sam. „A co jeśli jej się ten pomysł nie spodoba? Jest jej matką, jej zdanie ma ogromne znaczenie. To że pozwoliła mi się widywać z Emilly, nie oznacza zaraz, że zgodzi się na wszystko co zaproponuje. Cholera Jack, ty kretynie, trzeba było najpierw porozmawiać z Samanthą, a nie stawiać ją przed faktem dokonanym." Przełknął ślinę wstając z fotela. Wyprostował się i spojrzał kobiecie w oczy.

- No wiesz, każde dziecko raz w życiu musi odwiedzić zoo.- nieśmiało się uśmiechnął. W tej kobiecie było coś takiego, co sprawiało, że czuł się jak młokos, a nie dojrzały mężczyzna.

- Zoo?- zapytała powoli wstając, następnie uśmiechnęła się.- Fajnie! To kiedy jedziecie?

- A kiedy masz wolne?

- Słucham?- zapytała się.

- Chyba nie myślałaś, że pojedziemy bez ciebie, Sam.- odparł spoglądając na kobietę, która opuściła głowę dół czerwieniąc się.- Myślałaś.

- Hm… To kiedy jedziemy?- uśmiechnęła się.

- Chciałem jechać jutro, ale pewnie pracujesz, więc…

- W prawdzie to nie. Generał dał mi kilka dni wolnego. Możemy pojechać jutro, jeśli chcesz…

- Świetnie!- odparł. Sam zrobiła krok do przodu i skierowała się do kuchni zapraszając go na obiad. Jack wyszczerzył zęby i podążając za nią przypomniał sobie jedną z ich wspólnych misji, na który Sam zabrała własnoręcznie pieczone ciasto z zakalcem. Do tej pory pamiętał minę Daniela po zjedzeniu wypieku.- Hej, to ty umiesz gotować!- Sam tylko odwróciła się z poważną mina skierowaną w jego stronę.

- Bardzo śmieszne, sir!

Jack tylko się uśmiechnął, a następnie podążył za ukochaną do kuchni, gdzie już czekała na nich ich córka. Usiedli przy stole, a Samantha podała im talerze z zupą. Zaczęli jeść.

- Daniel jest jeszcze w bazie?- zapytał kończąc posiłek.

- Nie. On i Teal'c „wyjechali" na parę dni. Wykopaliska.- odparła spoglądając na Jacka. Mężczyzna wydawał się rozczarowany jej odpowiedzią. „ Czyżby nie chciał ze mną przebywać? Hm… to jasne Sam. On jest tutaj tylko z powodu córki!" Kobieta opuściła głowę.

- Szkoda, bo za parę dni będzie już za późno.- odburknął Jack wstając od stołu. Chwycił talerz odniósł go do zlewu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał za okno, unikając wzroku Sam, który był przepełniony smutkiem.

- No cóż. Może ja mogłabym pomóc?- zapytała z nadzieją, jednak po jego minie wiedziała, że popełniła błąd. Kiedy Jack się odezwał była już tego pewna.

- Nie! No cóż muszę sobie poradzić sam.- uśmiechnął się, a po chwili milczenia znowu odezwał.- No dobra, ja wychodzę, jestem umówiony na mieście. Nie masz nic przeciwko, prawda?

- Nie oczywiście, że nie.- odparła starając się ukryć swoje rozczarowanie i smutek pod nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

„Jack wychodzi, jest umówiony na mieście. Czego ty się w ogóle spodziewałaś, że będzie wspaniałym ojcem dla Emilly i poświęci swoje życie dla ciebie! Ma kogoś, to oczywiste. Chce być szczęśliwy i ma do tego prawo. Jest tylko człowiekiem! A ty jesteś TYLKO matką jego dziecka! Może i go kochasz, ale on nie widzi w tobie kobiety, z którą mógłby być. Zresztą sam spójrz prawdzie w oczy. Kto chciałby się wiązać z tobą! Jesteś w ciąży, żaden mężczyzna nie chce takiej odpowiedzialności."

- Świetnie. Nie wiem kiedy wrócę. Cześć!- krzykną z przedpokoju, kolejną rzeczą którą usłyszała, było zamknięcie drzwi. Samantha westchnęła i opuściła głowę w dół. Po krótkiej chwili zadumy zabierając talerze wstała od stołu. Zaniosła je do zlewozmywaku nie przestając myśleć o tajemniczym spotkaniu Jacka. Kobieta odkręciła kurek z ciepłą wodą, następnie nalała płynu na gąbkę i zaczęła zmywać, wyglądając przez okno.

* * *

Jack wyszedł z budynku i skierował się na parking, rozglądnął się dookoła. Wtedy ujrzał czerwone Ferrari. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem kierując w stronę samochodu. Zobaczył jak drzwi się otwierają i wychodzi z nich młoda brunetka w czarnych szpilkach. Kobieta miała oliwkową skórę, która zakryta była pod czarnymi spodniami oraz zielonkawą bluzeczką. Na szyi zawiązaną miała apaszkę. Jej zielone oczy przykryte były dużymi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi z ostatniej kolekcji Dolce & Gabbana. Gdy tylko zobaczyła Jack szeroko się uśmiechnęła i pomachała w jego stronę. Chwile późnej Jack stanął przed nią, wymienili się buziakami w policzek.

- Donna, wyglądasz zabójczo.- odparł ze swoim charakterystycznym urokiem pilota.

- Ty tez się nieźle trzymasz Jack. To co jedziemy? Przygotowałam coś specjalnego na dziś. Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba.

- Pewnie.- uśmiechnął się w jej kierunku, a następnie oby dwoje weszli do samochodu. Chwilę później Donna zapaliła silnik i ruszyli w stronę skrzyżowania.

* * *

Sam otwarła usta ze zdziwienia, gdy zobaczyła właścicielkę samochodu. „Piękna, młoda, bogata i pewnie samotna. Kto chciałby ją ,doktor Samanthę Carter z brzuchem, gdy obok była taka piękność? Sam kogo ty oszukujesz, dlaczego posłuchałaś Daniela!Jack cię nie kocha, owszem kocha Emilly, ale nie ciebie. Musisz się z tym pogodzić. Już zawsze będziesz sama, z dziećmi." Wyszeptała pod nosem, i zakręciła wodę. Schowała czyste, wcześniej wytarte naczynia do szafki i odwróciła się robią kok do przodu stanęła przy stole, gdzie jej córeczka rysowała. Spojrzał przez ramię dziewczynki na rysunek, a następnie pogłaskała ją po główce. Emilly odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała na matkę.

- Mamusiu dlaczego płaczesz?- zapytała dziewczynka. Wtedy dopiero Sam zorientowała się, że ma wilgotne oczy, a po jej policzkach spływają łzy. Kobieta szybko je otarła i ucałowała córeczkę w czoło. Nic nie powiedziawszy udała się do sypialni.

* * *

**TBC** _dziękuję, za komentarzowe wsparcie :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_**fanka77** obawiam się, ze mogę odpowiedzieć na razie na tylko jedno z twoich pytań :) proszę bardzo_

* * *

Kiedy czerwone Ferrari stanęło na parkingu przed jedną z ulubionych restauracji Jacka w mieście był już wieczór. Donna wygasiła silnik i wyszła z samochodu, mężczyzna zrobił to samo. Kiedy kobieta zamknęła samochód na kluczyk, oboje skierowali się do środka restauracji. Jack uprzejmie otworzył przed nią drzwi, na co ona odpowiedziała promiennym uśmiechem. Weszli do środka i usiedli przy stoliku, który zaproponował im kelner, następnie otworzyli menu.

- A więc co teraz porabiasz Jack?- zapytała kobieta jednocześnie słodko trzepocząc rzęsami w jego kierunku.

- Jestem na emeryturze.

- Ty i emerytura, proszę cię. Jesteś na nią stanowczo za młody.- odparła. W tym samym czasie do stolika podszedł kelner. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę i złożyła swoje zamówienie.

- Ta… wiesz jak to jest. Misje za granicą, akcja, więzienia, tortury, itp. Jakoś nie będę za tym specjalnie tęsknić, a tutaj z drugiej strony jestem potrzebny.

- Potrzebny? Możesz jaśniej?

- Uwierz mi lub nie, ale właśnie się dowiedziałem, że mam pięcioletnią córkę.- odparł z dumą i sięgnął po szklankę z Martini, którą kilka minut wcześniej przyniósł kelner, razem z bezalkoholowym drinkiem dal Donny.

- Właśnie się dowiedziałeś? Pięcioletnią? Jack!- mężczyzna rozłożył ręce i przewrócił oczami. Donna upiła napoju, a po krótkiej chwili ponownie się odezwała.- To dlatego się ze mną spotkałeś.

- To był jeden z wielu powodów.- wyrzekł z uśmiechem.- A co tam u ciebie?

- Oh wiesz, nie jest źle. Praca, praca i praca.

- Ty i praca? Donna zadziwiasz mnie.

- Ludzie się zmieniają, poza tym nie jestem już małą dziewczynką. Umiem o siebie zadbać- odparła ukradkiem spoglądając na barmana.

- Taa… w to nie wątpię.- powiedział biorąc do ręki widelec i robiąc sobie miejsce na stole na talerz, który właśnie przyniósł kelner. Podziękował mu i spojrzał na swoją towarzyszkę, która wyraźnie zaciekawiona była siedzącym przy barze mężczyzną w garniturze.- Niektóre rzeczy się jednak nie zmieniają. A tak przy okazji, ten facet do którego się ślinisz, jest żonaty.- dodał z uśmieszkiem. Donna zmarszczyła brwi i zwróciła swoją całą uwagę na kelnera, który właśnie podawał jej owoce morza. Kiedy przytłoczony zainteresowaniem klientki młody kelner odszedł, Donna słodko uśmiechnęła się do Jacka.- Naprawdę stać cię na więcej!

- Nie ważne, wróćmy do interesów.- odparła potrząsając głową i wyciągnęła z torebki białą teczkę na gumce. Otworzyła ją i podała Jackowi razem z długopisem.

* * *

Sam krzątała się po mieszkaniu Daniela i zbierała zabawki Emilly do wiklinowego koszyka, aby zabić czas i nie zastanawiać się co robi Jack. Było już dość późno. Starła się nie zerkać na zegarek, ale jakoś nie potrafiła się oprzeć pokusie. Chciała się dowiedzieć gdzie poszedł i kim była tamta kobieta. „Co ja robie? Czekam na niego, nie powinnam. To jego życie i może robić co chce oraz spotykać się z kim chce! Ale dlaczego Jack chce się spotykać z innymi?" Samantha odłożyła kosz na bok i usiadła w fotelu, skuliła bose stopy pod siebie i oparła głowę o oparcie. Zamknęła oczy, mimo iż nie była zmęczona, zdrzemnęła się. Chwilę później obudziło ją ciche dreptanie. Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła przed sobą Emilly w piżamce. Dziewczynka wdrapała się na kolana matki, a następnie wtuliła swoje małe ciało w jej.

- Kochanie dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz?- zapytała Sam głaszcząc córkę po główce.

- Chce zaczekać na tatusia z tobą! Nie chce mi się spać.- odparła ziewając. Sam tylko westchnęła. „O tak Emilly to wykapany Jack." Usadowiła się jak najwygodniej się dało i przytuliła do siebie Emilly, nakrywając ją kocem, który leżał obok.- Mamusiu?

- Tak skarbie?

- A gdzie poszedł tatuś?

„On się zabawia z jakąś lafirynda, a ja czekam na niego z dzieckiem ramionach. I co ja mam jej powiedzieć, kiedy o niego pyta? Przecież nie powiem jej, że jej tatuś ma „przyjaciółkę", z którą spędza czas."

- Nie wiem skarbie, o to musisz zapytać jego.- odparła Sam czując ukucie zazdrości o tamtą kobietę. „Z drugiej strony nie mogę go za to winić. Ma prawo do własnego życia, a ja nie mam żadnych podstaw, a by czekać na niego i wypytywać gdzie i z kim był. Nie jestem jego żoną, na miłość boską!" pogrążona w własnych myślach nie usłyszała co mówiła do niej jej córeczka. Spojrzała na nią pytającym wzrokiem, a mała tylko westchnęła, a następnie powtórzyła szepcząc.

- Kocham cię mamusiu i tatusia też. Chce, aby tatuś mieszkał już z nami na zawsze.

- Ja ciebie też kocham.- odparła całując jej czoło. – Emilly? Chciałabyś mieć młodszego braciszka lub siostrzyczkę? Mogłabyś się z nim lub nią bawić.

- Chce braciszka. Siostrzyczka zabierałaby mi zabawki.- odparła dziewczynka, następnie pytająco spojrzała na swoją matkę.- A dlaczego się pytasz mamusiu?

- Bo widzisz kochanie.- Sam chwyciła malutką dłoń córeczki i położywszy ją na swoim brzuchu, przykryła swoją dłonią.- W moim brzuszku teraz mieszka twój młodszy braciszek lub siostrzyczka i za pół roku się urodzi.

- Naprawdę?- oczy Emilly przepełniła iskierka nadziei, którą Sam zauważyła jak tylko dziewczynka na nią spojrzała swoimi dużymi, czekoladowymi oczami.

- Naprawdę, skarbie.- wyszeptała uśmiechając się do swojej pociechy.

- Fajnie.- odpowiedziała dziewczynka i przyłożyła swoje ucho na brzucho Samanthy. Kiedy jednak nic nie usłyszała, pocałowała brzuszek mamy.- Kocham cię młodszy braciszku lub siostrzyczko. Chciałabym już się z tobą bawić. Bądź grzeczny dla mamusi i tatusia.

* * *

Jack wszedł do mieszkania spowitego mrokiem z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Donna właśnie odwiozła go po ich wspólnym, pełnym wrażeń „wypadzie na miasto", który zakończył się kolacją i kilkoma drinkami. Mężczyzna zamknął drzwi i po cichu rozebrał buty oraz skórzaną kurtkę, odwieszając ją na wieszak. „Świetnie się bawiłem. To niesamowita kobieta i pomyśleć, że praktycznie się nie zmieniła przez te kilka lat." Pomyślał Jack przypominając sobie zadowoloną twarz Donny. Znali i przyjaźnili się od dawna, w prawdzie poznał ją nawet wcześniej niż Sam. Kobiety były praktycznie w tym samym wieku, ale znacznie różniły się od siebie. Podczas gdy Samantha była uporządkowaną, skromną i pełną współczucia panią doktor, która potrafiła poświęcić nawet własne zdrowie dla pracy i innych, to Donna była słodką idiotką, która uwodziła każdego mężczyznę w okolicy, lubiła imprezować do rana i niezbyt zastanawiała się co pomyślą inni. Kiedy w wieku dwudziestu dwóch lat jej dużo starszy, bogaty małżonek zmarł po półtorej roku małżeństwa, odziedziczyła po nim wszystko. Majątek, samochód, dom oraz firmę. Nikt nigdy nie brał jej poważnie, ale mimo tego potrafiła sobie poradzić. Jack wcale nie był zaskoczony, kiedy stanęła na wysokości zadania i poprowadziła firmę zmarłego męża, udowodniając wszystkim niedowiarkom, że potrafi jednak coś zrobić. Donna była silna, umiała przetrwać, to jedynie łączyło ją z Sam.

„ Ten sam błysk w oku i to samo zachowanie. Jakby mogła to poszłaby do łóżka z wszystkimi tymi facetami z klubu. Ha! Nawet mnie próbowała uwieść. Na szczęście te lata mamy już za sobą, poza tym nie byłby to trochę dziwne, kiedy przyrodnia siostrzenica starego przyjaciela próbowałaby cię zaciągnąć do łóżka! O tak co najmniej dziwne, chociaż z moim doświadczeniem nic mnie już nie zdziwi. Wsysacz wiedzy Starożytnych przebił wszystko, nawet Donnę." skierował się do salonu. „ Oh kiedyś to były czasy, beztroskie zabawy do rana, kobiety no i dobre samochody. Pomyśleć, że za tym nie tęsknie. Teraz mam rodzinę, kolejną rodzinę i nie mogę ich zawieść."

Jack przeszedł przez salon i wszedł do swojego pokoju, zamknął za sobą drzwi, a następnie wrzucił białą teczkę do szufladki. Następnie wyciągnął z kieszeni małe, granatowe pudełeczko, które przez krótką chwilę uważnie się przyglądał. „Mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba." Ostrożnie włożył pudełko do szufladki i dokładnie ją zamknął siadając na łóżku. Rozebrał koszulkę oraz spodnie. Wyciągnął spod poduszki koszulkę i bokserki, w których spał i udał się do łazienki. Gdy wszedł do pomieszczenia rozebrał się z reszty rzeczy, odkręcił kurek wody pod prysznicem, a kiedy woda uzyskała odpowiednią temperaturę, wszedł pod jej strumień. Ciepła woda natychmiast rozluźniła jego spięte mięśnie. Mężczyzna chwycił swój żel pod prysznic, którym namydlił całe ciało oraz włosy.

Dziesięć minut później zakręcił kurki z wodą i wytarł się w duży biały ręcznik. Wciągnął na wilgotne miejscami ciało szary T-shirt i bokserki. Odwiesił ręcznik na suszarkę i podszedł do lustra, przeczesał swoje szpakowate włosy placami głęboko wzdychając. Nie robił się coraz młodszy, tylko coraz starszy. A Sam, spójrzmy prawdzie oczy była piękną, inteligentną kobietą. Jeśli miał się starać o jej uwagę musiał coś zrobić. Zbyt długo kochał ją z ukrycia, aby teraz kiedy może otrzymać szansę powiedzenia jej prawdy, po prostu stchórzyć. „Nie to bez sensu, dlaczego miałaby mnie pokochać. Jest wspaniałą kobietą oraz matką. Ideał, anioł. Dlaczego miałby mnie zechcieć, nie jestem dla niej nikim więcej, niż ojcem Emilly!" głęboko westchnął, a gdy umył zęby, wyszedł z łazienki. Przechodząc w ciemności przez przedpokój usłyszał cichy dźwięk dochodzący z salonu. Jack odłożył swoją kosmetyczkę na blat kuchenny i na palcach zakradł się do pokoju. Gdy tylko wszedł do pomieszczenia oświetlił go małą lampką, znajdującą się na stoliczku. Mimo to musiał się porządnie rozglądnąć, aby dojrzeć dwie skulone postacie śpiące w fotelu. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wpatrując w dwie najpiękniejsze kobiety w jego życiu. Po chwili jednak przestał się tylko wpatrywać. Podszedł bliżej i wsunął swoje ręce pod ciało córeczki, podnosząc ją. Gdy dziewczynka była bezpiecznie usytuowana w jego ramionach ostrożnie, by nie przewrócić się w ciemnościach, zaniósł ją do łóżka.

- Tatusiu?- usłyszał cichy szept, zaspanej dziewczynki. Jack spojrzał na nią i zauważył, że powoli otwiera zaspane oczka.

- Shh… idź spać Emilly.- odparł wchodząc z nią do pokoju. Ostrożnie położył ją do łóżka i przekrył kołderką, następnie pocałował w czoło i mówiąc, że ją kocha, wyszedł. Emilly ponownie zasnęła.

Tymczasem Jack kucał już przy fotelu, w którym spała Samantha i delikatnie, by jej nie obudzić, gładził ją po jej długich, blond włosach. Po raz pierwszy widział jej w innej formie niż spięte. Teraz swobodnie opadały na jej szyję oraz barki i plecy. Jack zanurzył w nich swoje palce. Były miękkie, delikatne, prawie jak puch. Były wspaniałe. Jack odgarnął niesforny kosmyk za ucho i umiejscowił szybki pocałunek na jej odsłoniętej szyi. „Nawet nie zdajesz sobie sprawy jaka jesteś teraz piękna." Uśmiechnął się i wstał, tylko po to, aby się nachylić i wziąć ją w swoje ramiona. Mężczyzna zarzucił sobie jej ramią wokoło szyi i podniósł ją z fotela. Sam instynktownie wtuliła swoją głowę w jego klatkę piersiową, ciężko przy tym wzdychając. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się gorąco, Sam zawsze tak na niego działała, a teraz jeszcze była w jego ramionach. Uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha zgasił lampkę i udał się do sypialni, którą zajmowała ich córeczka. Kiedy tylko tam dotarli, Jack oparł się plecami o drzwi, otwierając je. Gdy się obrócił zauważył, że Emilly leży w poprzek łóżka, zajmując całą przestrzeń Sam dla siebie. Westchnął. „ No cóż, wygląda na to, że musimy zmienić kwaterę!" Ponownie się odwrócił, tym razem jednak wychodząc z pokoju i kierując się do siebie.

Z trudem otworzył, szczelnie wcześniej zamknięte drzwi, ale kiedy mu się to wreszcie udało z zadowoleniem wszedł do pokoju. Obszedł łóżko i położył Sam na jej ulubionej, prawej stronie. Gdy kobieta ułożyła się w jego pościeli, Jack usiadł przy niej i nachylił się, aby pocałować jej wargi.

- Śpij kochanie, musisz wypoczywać.- zbadał ją wzrokiem, wtedy jej oczy utkwiły w miejscu, gdzie jej koszulka podwinęła się i pokazywał trochę nagiego ciała na brzuchu. Jack instynktownie położył tam swoją dłoń, tak delikatnie, jakby bał się dotknąć jej skóry, aby jej nie skrzywdzić.- Nawet nie mogę sobie wyobrazić jak piękna musiałaś być, kiedy byłaś w ciąży z moją, naszą córeczką. Przepraszam, że to wszystko mnie ominęło.- Samantha uśmiechnęła się przez sen, zupełnie jakby słyszała co do niej mówił.- Kocham cię i już nigdy cię nie opuszczę. Nigdy! Jesteś na mnie skazana do końca życia.

Jack ponownie przejechał swoja dłonią po jej brzuchu, a następnie umiejscowił tam kolejny pocałunek. Westchnął ciężko, przykrywając ukochaną. Kiedy upewnił się, że wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, skierował się do drzwi. „Nieważne jak kusi mnie, aby się położyć obok ciebie, kochanie i wziąć cię w ramiona, niestety prawda jest taka, że rankiem byś mnie za to zabiła. Kocham cię całym sercem, ale musze się liczyć z twoimi uczuciami, a wiem, ze do mnie ich nie żywisz. Bo zresztą jak mogłabyś pokochać, kogoś takiego jak ja?" Jack ostatni raz spojrzał na śpiącą w jego łóżku ukochaną i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się do sypialni Daniela.

* * *

**TBC** _dziękuję, za komentarzowe wsparcie :)_


	19. Chapter 19

Sam wtuliła się plecami w ciepłą postać, która zajmowała drugą połowę jej łóżka. Uśmiechnięta przewróciła się na drugi bok. Promienie słoneczne dochodzące zza dużego okna zaczęły drażnić jej powieki. Kobieta schowała głowę między poduszki, wciągając przez nos ich zmysłowy zapach. „Pachną tak… męsko. Pachną pułkownikiem O'Neillem." Pomyślała. Na jej twarzy zagościł promienny uśmiech. Przeturlała się po łóżku, by wtulić się w ciepłą posturę ukochanego. Przesunęła swoje dłonie po jego ciele, zaborczo go obejmując. „Jack." Westchnęła. „Chwila. Jak to się stało, że pułkownik O'Neill śpi w moim łóżku !" Sam przewróciła się na plecy i powoli zaczęła otwierać oczy. Gdy przyzwyczaiła się do dziennego światła, spojrzała w bok, spodziewając się zastać śpiącego obok niej Jacka, odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że łóżko jest puste, a tajemniczą postacią, którą obejmowała przez większość nocy, okazała się zwinięta w rulon kołdra. Nie żeby miała coś przeciwko dzieleniu łóżka z Jackiem, lecz po prostu nie była na to jeszcze gotowa. Dopiero co dowiedziała się, że żyje. Uczyła się mieszkać z nim pod jednym dachem, wychowywać razem córkę. Poza tym Jack kogoś miał i musiała się liczyć z jego uczuciami, pomimo tego, że kochała go całym sercem. „Ok. Nie spaliśmy razem, chyba." Sam wzięła głęboki oddech, podbierając ciało na łokciach i rozglądając się. Nie był to ten sam pokój, w którym kładła się przez kilka ostatnich nocy. „Więc co na miłość boską robie w jego łóżku!" W tym samym czasie drzwi uchyliły się i do pokoju wszedł Jack O'Neill. W rękach trzymał tacę, na której, jak się domyśliła Samantha znajdowało się śniadanie. Jack uśmiechnął się w kierunku leżącej wśród pierzy Sam, gdy zorientował się, że już nie śpi.

- Dzień dobry. Mam nadzieję, że spało ci się lepiej w moim łóżku, niż w fotelu.- odparł stawiając tacę na szafce nocnej i siadając na skraju łóżka.

- To tak się tutaj znalazłam.- wyszeptała tak cicho, że Jack ledwo wychwycił jej słowa.

- Tak, no cóż Emilly zajęła całe twoje, znaczy wasze łóżko, więc przyniosłem cię tutaj.- odparł bawiąc się dłońmi, z którymi nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić. Sam zaczerwieniła się, nabrała powietrza w płuca, jednak zanim zdążyła zadać mu pytanie, Jack jakby przeczuwając co ją trapi spojrzał jej w oczy, mówiąc.- Spałem w pokoju Daniela. Kto by pomyślał, że posiada pościel w piramidy.- uśmiechnął się szeroko, na co Sam także wykrzywiła usta w delikatny uśmiech.- Przyniosłem ci śniadanie…

Zanim dokończył swoją wypowiedź, w drzwiach stanęła Emilly w różowej sukience. Weszła do pokoju i wspięła się na łóżko, zbliżając się na czworaka do swojej matki, pocałowała ją w policzek.

- Hej! Ja nie dostałem buziaka na dzień dobry!- oburzył się Jack, udając poszkodowanego. Emilly zachichotała i przedostała się przez nogi matki, wprost na kolana ojca. Ucałowała go w oba policzki, zarzucając rączki wokół szyi, Jack uśmiechnął się i zabezpieczając córkę przed upadkiem, wstał. Spojrzał na Sam, dając jej do zrozumienia, że ma opróżnić cały talerz, następnie odwrócił się i razem z Emilly w swoich ramionach skierował do drzwi. Gdy tylko się do nich zbliżył, usłyszał swoje imię. Na jego ustach zagościł promienny uśmiech. Jack powoli odwrócił się w kierunku Samanthy.

- Dziękuję.

- Nie ma za co.

- Jest.- nalegała Sam.- Nie musiałeś tego robić, to przecież…

- Ale chciałem.- przerwał jej.- A teraz jedz. Za niedługo wyruszamy.- z iskierką szczęścia w oczach opuścił pokój zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Kiedy wyszedł, Sam uśmiechnęła się tak promiennie, że blask jej szczęścia spokojnie mógłby rozjaśnić ciemną noc. W jej myślach nadal tkwił obraz uśmiechniętego Jack z ich córeczką na rękach, mówiącego te dwa słowa. Dwa słowa, które sprawiły, że mu zależało. „ Może to nie miłość, ale przynajmniej teraz mam nadzieję, że będziemy mogli zostać co najmniej przyjaciółmi, rodziną, pomimo tamtej kobiety." Zadowolona sięgnęła po tace, siadając na łóżku. Wzięła do reki mleczną bułeczkę, posmarowała ją masłem, a następnie ugryzła popijając gorącą herbatą.

Po skończonym śniadaniu Sam udała się pod prysznic. Odświeżyła swoje ciało, a po jego wytarciu nałożyła na siebie letnią kwiecistą sukienkę z krótkim rękawem. Spojrzała w swoje lustrzane odbicie i uczesała długie włosy w luźny kok, następnie nałożyła na usta trochę błyszczyku i weszła z łazienki. Chwyciła wcześniej naszykowaną torebkę z kanapy i wślizgnęła swoje stopy w zielone japonki. Gdy była już gotowa kiwnęła głową w stronę Jacka. Wyszli z mieszkania, zamykając jej na klucz i cała trójka, z rozentuzjazmowaną Emilly na czele udała się na parking, do samochodu.

* * *

Po pół godziny jazdy w kierunku Denver, Jack zaparkował swój pojazd przed ZOO. Wyszedł z samochodu, okrążył go, a następnie otworzył drzwi ze strony pasażera oferując Sam swoją rękę. Kobieta nieśmiało się uśmiechnęła i chwyciła jego dłoń, wychodząc. Jack spojrzał w jej duże, błękitne oczy trzymając ją dłużej niż powinien i zamknął drzwi.

- No chodźcie!- powiedziała władczym tonem Emilly przerywając ich magiczny moment. Dziewczynka stanęła między nimi, spojrzał swoimi dużymi czekoladowymi oczami na mamusię, a potem na tatusia. Zmarszczyła brwi i chwyciła ich za ręce. Następnie westchnęła ruszając przed siebie, pociągając rodziców za sobą.

Jak tylko doszli do kasy, Jack kupił trzy bilety, po czym przekroczyli bramę ZOO. Sam otwarła mapkę, którą dostała od kasjerki i rozglądnęła się dookoła. Przed nim znajdowała się asfaltowa dróżka, otoczona średniej wielkości ozdobnymi choinkami. Po prawej stronie kolejna dróżka, prowadząca do klatek ptaków. Wokoło spacerowały rodziny z dziećmi oraz osoby starsze, zdarzyło się zauważyć jakąś zakochaną parę, która trzymała się za rękę. Samantha spojrzała na córkę, która kurczowo trzymała Jacka za rękę.

- To gdzie najpierw?

- Krodyle!- wykrzyknęła. Sam i Jack spojrzeli na córeczkę, a następnie na siebie z uśmiechem. Chwycili ją za rączki i poprowadzili w kierunku basenu dla gadów.

* * *

W ZOO spędzili cały ranek oraz część popołudnia spacerując wśród zagród dla zwierząt. Emilly przez większość czasu wesoło podskakiwała z pluszową żyrafą, którą wygrał dla niej O'Neill. Natomiast Samantha i Jack spacerowali pod ramię tuż za nią, uważnie obserwując swoja pociechę i nadrabiając ostanie stracone pięć lat z ich życia oraz życia Emilly.

- Zupełnie jak Daniel, kiedy znalazł te swoje kamyczki.- odparł po pewnym czasie Jack, wskazując głową uradowaną córeczkę, która przystanęła przy zagrodzie ze słoniami. Sam uwolniła swoją rękę z uścisku ukochanego wzdychając i podążyła za Jackiem, który już stał przy dziecku. Mężczyzna chwycił ją pod pachami i podnosząc w górę „wziął na barana".

Droga powrotna do domu upływała im znacznie szybciej. Emilly nuciła ulubioną piosenkę, a Sam z zadowoloną miną podziwiała widoki. Natomiast Jack z uśmiechem na ustach prowadził samochód. „Ten wypad to był bardzo dobry pomysł, teraz położymy Emilly spać i jak się uda, to może spędzę resztę dnia z Sam. Zobaczymy jakiś film, porozmawiamy, zjemy kolację. Moment, która w ogóle jest godzina?" Spojrzał na wyświetlacz swojej komórki, jednak zamiast zegarka, jego uwagę przykuło coś innego. Siedem nieodebranych połączeń od Donny. „ Musi chodzić o coś ważnego, skoro tak się do mnie dobija." Pomyślał i wybrał jej numer. Po trzech sygnałach odebrała telefon.

- No cześć, dzwoniłaś. Czy coś się stało? Ale jak to zmieniła naszą wizję sypialni ! O nie! Nie ma mowy. Donna zajmij się tym, nie mogę teraz przyjechać, jestem zajęty. Tak, tak to ważne. Nie! Oh na miłość boską Donna! Zajmij się tym, nie za to jej płacimy! I żadnej bieli, nie mam ochoty czuć się jak w szpitalu! Ok. No dobra, ta… postaram się, ale nie obiecuję. Nie. Tak. Dobra, powiedzmy że za…- spojrzał na zegarek Samanthy, kiedy stanął na czerwonym świetle.-… za 10 minut powinienem być na miejscu. Ok, to jesteśmy umówieni. Pa!

Jack rozłączył się i spojrzał na Sam, kobieta jednak wyglądała przez okno, jej mina nie była jednak jedną z tych szczęśliwych. Westchnął, a następnie ruszył, kierując się pod mieszkanie Daniela. Jazda zajęła im jednak więcej niż dziesięć minut z powodu robotów drogowych na głównej ulicy i korku, który przy okazji powstał. Kiedy w końcu udało im się wydostać na boczną drogę prowadzącą pod budynek mieszkaniowy, Jack tylko się uśmiechnął. Wjechał na parking, znalazł wolne miejsce i zaparkował na nim swojego SUVa. Wyłączył silnik, po czym wyciągnął kluczyki ze stacyjki i otworzył drzwi. W tym samym czasie Sam otworzyła tylne drzwi, wypuszczając zadowoloną Emilly, która ściskała swoją żyrafę, z samochodu.

- Musze jeszcze coś załatwić, spotkamy się wieczorem w domu.- powiedział w kierunku Sam, gdy w oddali zauważył czerwone Ferrari. Carter nie mogła zobaczyć Donny. Jego przyjaciółka była nieobliczalna, poza tym Sam mogłaby wyciągnąć omylne wnioski, a tego nie chciał.

Pani doktor chwyciła ich dziecko za rękę i kiwnęła głową w stronę Jacka, usiłując nie dać po sobie poznać, że jest zazdrosna o kobietę, na którą patrzył. Gorącą, bogatą brunetkę w skąpej sukience, opierającej się o luksusowy samochód i machającej do jej ukochanego. „Nie mam przy niej szans!" Westchnęła i udała się w stronę wejścia, cały czas po kryjomu obserwując całą sytuację. Jack włożył ręce do kieszeni i udał się w przeciwnym kierunku.

- Jack! Kochany no nareszcie!- Donna przewróciła oczami spotykając Jacka w połowie drogi i pocałowała go przyjacielsko w wargi.- Już myślałam, że zaginąłeś.

- Co ty do cholery robisz! Oszalałaś? - warknął po cichu mężczyzna, zachowując uśmiech na twarzy, aby nie robić sceny przed mieszkańcami osiedla.

- Jack musimy porozmawiać. Chodzi o projekty, które ci pokazywałam, dekoratorka wnętrz…- Mężczyzna odwrócił się, a kiedy okazało się, że dwie najważniejsze kobiety w jego życiu już dawno weszły do budynku, westchnął z ulgą, próbując skupić się na narzekaniach Donny.- …kompletna tragedia, mówię ci! Kazałam jej zmienić wszystko i trzymać się wytycznych, które dostała, ale szczerze powiedziawszy to co zrobiła z naszym projektem salonem. Boże Jack musisz to zobaczyć, wygląda wspaniale, po prostu nie da się tego opisać!

Jack podążył za Donną do jej samochodu, tymczasem Sam trzymając córeczkę za rękę szła w kierunku windy, próbując powstrzymać łzy. Spędzili taki uroczy poranek, zachowywali się jak normalna rodzina. Emilly była szczęśliwa, a teraz. „O boże przestań Sam! Wiedziałaś, że kogoś ma, pogódź się z tym. On i Donna zamieszkają razem, pobiorą się i pewnie założą rodzinę."

- Mamusiu? Czy tatuś nie śpi z tobą, bo sypia z tą panią?

- Kochanie dlaczego tak myślisz?- pytanie jej córki zupełnie wybiło ją z rytmu, nawet Emilly była świadoma, że związek jej ojca i matki nie jest taki jaki być powinien. Sam zatrzymała się i spojrzała na córkę.

- Bo to prawda. Nie chce nowej mamy!- dziewczynka przytupnęła nóżką, Sam kucnęła. W oczach dziecka wyraźnie mogła zauważyć łzy, nie wahając się przytuliła dziewczynkę do siebie.

- Kochanie mój związek z twoim ojcem, nie jest taki jak być powinien. Gdy zniknął przed twoim urodzeniem, było ciężko ze względu na naszą pracę, a teraz wrócił i też nie jest nam lekko. Nie jesteśmy taką rodziną jaką powinniśmy być, ale staramy się, aby było ci jak najlepiej, ale musisz wiedzieć, że twój tatuś ma prawo do własnego życia, przyjaźnimy się, ale bardzo cię kochamy. Nie zapominaj o tym. Nawet jeśli tatuś poślubi Donnę to nigdy nie przestanie cię kochać i nie pozwoli, aby ktokolwiek stanął pomiędzy wami.- Oderwały się od siebie, na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi windy. Emilly weszła do środka windy, nie zwracając uwagi na swoją matkę.

- Ja nie chcę, aby tatuś się spotykał z tą panią. Chce aby został z nami!

Sam wstała z podłogi i weszła za Emilly do windy. Ból jaki widział w oczach swojej córeczki rozrywał ją na strzępy, a złamane serce nie pomagało. „ Weź głęboki wdech i nie myśl o tym. To ojciec Emilly, nic poza nią nie będzie cię z nim łączyć. Najważniejsze jest wasze dziecko. Po prostu musisz z nim porozmawiać, nic takiego się nie stanie. Oczywiście powie ci, że za tydzień lub dwa zamieszka z tą Donną, ale musisz być silna. Musisz to zaakceptować. Musisz zająć się Emilly. Kogo ja oszukuje. Nigdy nie pozwolę tej kobiecie zbliżyć się do mojego dziecka i odebrać jej ojca. Moja malutka córeczka już dość wycierpiała, zasługuje na prawdziwą, kochającą rodzinę, a ja nie mogę jej tego zapewnić. Jestem okropną matką." Nacisnęła przycisk odpowiedniego piętra. Widna zamknęła się i ruszyła w górę.

* * *

**TBC**

_A/N: i co sądzicie o tym fragmencie?_


	20. Chapter 20

Jack i Donna zatrzymali się przed średniej wielkości dwupiętrowym domkiem z czerwonym dachem i pięknym zielonym trawnikiem. Donna zaparkowała Ferrari na podjeździe, który prowadził wprost do garażu i wyłączyła silnik. Mężczyzna wyszedł z samochodu i rozglądnął się dokoła. Światła w domu świeciły się, mimo iż na dworze było jeszcze jasno.

- Myślisz, że Sam się spodoba?- zapytał.

- Spodoba? Jack! Cholera kupiłeś jej dom, co ma jej się tutaj nie spodobać?- odparła zaskoczona pytaniem przyjaciela Donna i chwyciła go pod ramię.- Chodź do środka, zobaczysz co zdążyliśmy zrobić przez jeden dzień.

Jack i Donna weszli do domu, gdy tylko otworzyli drzwi, przywitał ich odgłos wiertarki oraz kilku krzątających się robotników. Kobieta poprowadziła go do ogromnego salonu, który był jednym z kompletnie wykończonych pomieszczeń.

- Wow, nie żartowałaś z tym „wygląda wspaniale".- odparł zachwycony Jack rozglądając się dookoła.

Salon był pomalowany w kolorze zielonego jabłuszka, co świetnie kontrastowało z śliwkowymi ornamentami. Na ziemi położone były ciemne panele, przykryte przy dużej sofie w kolorze śliwkowym, zielonym, pluszowym dywanem. Na przeciwko sofy, na ścianie wisiała czterdziestu dwu calowa „plazmówka", a pod nią znajdowała się szafka w tym samym kolorze co ciemnobrązowy stolik i barek, który umiejscowiony był tuż pod pół ścianką, oddzielającą salon od jadalni.

Donna uśmiechnęła się podchodząc do szklanych drzwi prowadzących na taras. Spojrzała przez okno.

- W ogrodzie posadzisz trochę kwiatków, odmalujesz basen i możesz imprezować do rana.- Jack posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie, po czym skierował się do kuchni, przechodząc przez jadalnię, która była jej częścią.

- Jest żółta. Świetnie!- odparł przejeżdżając ręką po jasno-orzechowym blacie. - Donna podążyła za nim i oparła się o futrynę drzwi obserwując przyjaciela.

- Co cię napadło, aby sobie zrobić żółtą kuchnię. Wiesz Jack, mogłeś spokojnie wybrać jeden z projektów, które zaproponowała ci dekoratorka. Ten beżowy był...

- Sam zawsze marzyła o żółtej kuchni.- przerwał jej.

- Co miłość czyni z człowiekiem.- odburknęła pod nosem z ironią. Nigdy nie sadziła, że jakaś była drugo-dowodząca i naukowiec zdobędzie serce jej przyjaciela. Szczególnie naukowiec, przy niechęci Jacka do jajogłowych. To ona miała być na jej miejscu. To ona, Donna Devonolory miała być panią O'Neill i uszczęśliwiać Jacka. Zawsze sądziła, że tak będzie, szczególnie kiedy Jack i Sara się rozwiedli. A teraz jej marzenia o przystojnym pułkowniku odbierała mu jakaś pani żołnierz, której przypadkowo zrobił dziecko. No ale niestety jej przyjaciel nie był zainteresowany żadną inna kobietą, miał klapki na oczach. „Oh Jack, dlaczego chcesz być z nią, kiedy mógłbyś mieć mnie?" Kobieta spojrzał na niego, a następnie ciężko westchnęła. „ No cóż, wygląda na to, ze na zawsze będę tylko twoją przyjaciółka i agentka nieruchomości." - Chodź pokażę ci resztę domu.

Donna kiwnęła w stronę Jacka i wślizgnęła swoją rękę pod jego ramię. Ruszyli przedpokojem w kierunku schodów, gdy natknęli się na robotników wchodzących z panelami do pokoju znajdującego się naprzeciwko kuchni.

- Pokój gościny nie jest jeszcze gotowy?- zapytał.

- Nie. Łazienka na tym piętrze również. Będą podłączać ci kabinę prysznicową.- odparła Donna zatrzymując się i przepuszczając kolejnych robotników, którzy właśnie weszli do mieszkania z basenem prysznicowym. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się podążając za Jackiem.

Mężczyzna wszedł po schodach i znalazł się w kolejnym przedpokoju, który tym razem prowadził do trzech sypialni. O'Neill przeszedł pokój do końca i stanął po miedzy dwoma drzwiami. Jednymi po jego prawej, a drugimi po lewej stronie. Te po prawej stronie były lekko uchylone, wiec mężczyzna zajrzał do środka, by zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Jednak nie zobaczył dużo, gdyż duży, przewiewny pokój był praktycznie w stanie surowym.

- Położyli tylko gładź i zrobili całą łazienkę.- odparł cichy głos przez jego ramię. Jack odwrócił się i ujrzał Donnę. – Potem będziesz mógł z nim zrobić, co tylko zechcesz.

- A ten drugi?- zapytał podchodząc do drzwi znajdujących się naprzeciwko.

- Tak samo.- odparła. Jack puścił klamkę, którą wcześniej trzymał i obracając się na pięcie włożył ręce do kieszeni.

- Świetnie.- „Wygląda na to, że do końca tygodnia będziemy mogli się wprowadzić." Powiedział do siebie nadal zastanawiając się jak zareaguje Sam. „Będzie zadowolona? Szczęśliwa? Zła, że jej nie powiedziałem? Mam nadzieję, że się ucieszy. Nie pragnąłbym niczego bardziej, niż jej i naszych dzieci mieszkających ze mną. Oczywiście, jeśli zgodzi się i pozwoli mi być ojcem nie tylko dla Emilly. To maleństwo, bezbronne maleństwo, którego się spodziewa także potrzebuje ojca, a ja mam zamiar nim zostać. Mimo, iż nie płynie w nim moja krew, ja już kocham jej jak swoje."

Jack podszedł do ostatnich drzwi na tym piętrze, znajdujących się naprzeciwko schodów. Sięgnął ręką do klamki, otwierając drzwi na oścież. Wszedł wolnym krokiem do środka, stając miedzy robotnikami, którzy rozmawiali z otyłą kobietą. Donna stanęła obok niego delikatnie muskając swoimi palcami jego biceps. Gdy tylko robotnicy odeszli, jego przyjaciółka dokonała prezentacji. Po wymianie kilku uwag i spostrzeżeń na temat mieszkania Gina Davis poprowadziła Jacka do swojego kącika pracy, który ustawiła sobie przy oknie i włączyła laptop.

- Zechce pan zerknąć na kilka moich pomysłów dotyczących sypialni, panie O'Neill?

- Jasne.- uśmiechnął się mężczyzna.- Uwielbiam zerkać! I mów mi Jack.

* * *

Sam włączyła Emilly bajkę i skierowała się do kuchni po coś do zjedzenia. Ostatnio czuła, że mogłaby jeść za trójkę, co zresztą nie był niczym nowym dla kobiety w ciąży. Podeszła do lodówki i wyciągnęła wiaderko lodów czekoladowych, gdy usłyszała dzwonek do drzwi. „ O to pewnie pizza." Uśmiechnęła się i odłożyła lody z powrotem do lodówki, szczelnie ją zamykając. Sam odwróciła się i podążyła do przedpokoju. Przekręciła kluczyk, otwierając zamek, a następnie otworzyła drzwi. Przed nią jednak nie stał dostawca pizzy, tylko jej ojciec.

-Tata?- zdziwiła się.

- Cześć Sam. Nie cieszysz się na mój widok?- zapytał emerytowany generał.

- Ależ oczywiście, że się cieszę. Wejdź.- odparła odsuwając się. Jacob wszedł do środka, a jego córka zamknęła za nim drzwi. – Emilly ogląda bajkę w swoim pokoju, ale zapewne się ucieszy, że przyjechałeś.

- George powiedział mi, że to pilne. Podobno chcesz porozmawiać.- odparł siadając na sofie w salonie. Kobieta wróciła do kuchni po coś do picia, a następnie usiadła w obok ojca.

- Tak tato, chodzi o mnie i Peta. Wniosłam pozew o rozwód.- zaczęła próbując zachować spokój.

- Słucham!- odarł zszokowany wiadomością.

Sam westchnęła, a następnie opowiedziała mu o ciąży, reakcji Peta i wszystkim co wydarzył się w ostatnim czasie. Z każdym słowem wypowiedzianym z jej ust, szczęka Jacoba opadała jeszcze niżej. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że coś tak okropnego mogło spotkać jego ukochaną dziewczynkę. Wiedział, że musi wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i złożyć Shanahanowi wizytę. Gdy Samantha skończyła, Jacob trzymał ją w swoich ramionach i głaskał po włosach, jakby znowu była jego malutką córeczką. Kobieta pociągnęła nosem odrywając się od ojca. Smutno uśmiechnęła się w jego kierunku, dziękując mu za pocieszenie i jego obecność, następnie z zawstydzeniem spojrzał w dół. Tok'ra od razu wyczuł, że to nie wszystko.

- Sam, skarbie?

- Tato muszę ci powiedzieć coś jeszcze. Ja… urywałam to przed tobą, przeprasza, ale nie wiedziałam jak ci powiedzieć. Bałam się twojej reakcji.

- Hej Sam spójrz na mnie.- mężczyzna chwyci ją za podbródek, zmuszając by spojrzał mu w oczy. Kiedy to zrobiła, odgarnął jej włosy za uszy i uśmiechnął się.- Cokolwiek to jest, pomogę ci. Przejdziemy przez to razem. Jesteś moją córką, Sammy i bardzo cię kocham. Weź głęboki oddech i wyrzuć to z siebie.

- Chodzi o Emilly. Ona… o boże…- westchnęła i wbiła wzrok w ziemię, następnie ponownie nabrała powietrza w płuca i spojrzała na swojego zmartwionego ojca. – Pułkownik O'Neill jest jej ojcem. Ale to nie tak jak…

- Ja wiem Sam, już od jakiegoś czasu.- przerwał jej Tok'ra wstając i podchodząc do akwarium. Spojrzał na rybki i delikatnie postukał w szybkę, następnie odwrócił się w stronę córki.

- Ale…? Jak?- zapytała zdziwiona

- Oh Sam wystarczy tylko spojrzeć w jej oczy i pobyć z nią pięć minut. Nie jest ani w najmniejszym stopniu podobna do Peta, to wykapany Jack.- Jacob uśmiechnął się.

-Jesteś zły, prawda?

- Nie, po prostu nie rozumiem tego. Sam jesteś córką generała, byłaś oficerem. Dobrze znasz regulamin Sił Powietrznych i co grozi za jego złamanie. Dlaczego więc go złamaliście? Czy Jack cię do tego zmusił, bo jeśli tak to przyrzekam, że dorwę…

- Nie tato, nic z tych rzeczy. Po prostu… oh-huh… możesz winić miejscowy trunek z P3X 958. Nie zrobiliśmy tego umyślnie, po prostu stało się. Nie byliśmy tego świadomi, gdy rano się obudziliśmy, pułkownik stwierdził, że nie możemy zepsuć naszej przyjaźni, ani zlekceważyć kariery, więc postanowiliśmy o tym nikomu nie wspominać oraz nigdy więcej do tego nie wracać. A potem dowiedziałam się, że jestem w ciąży i zanim zdążyłam mu powiedzieć, pułkownik został schwytany i uwięziony przez Ba'ala.- wytłumaczyła, a jej ojciec podszedł do niej i objął.- Resztę już znasz. Całą aferę z dowództwem, zaręczyny, ślub. Tato nie chciałam tego, ale widziałam jaki byłeś zadowolony, kiedy zaręczyłam się z Petem. Poślubiłam go, aby Emilly była bezpieczna, aby miała ojca.

- Sam gdybym tylko wiedział dlaczego to zrobiłaś, nigdy bym ci na to nie pozwolił. Selmakowi się nie podobał, zresztą ja także mu nie ufałem, ale postanowiłem cieszyć się twoim szczęściem. Przepraszam Sam, gdybym wiedział, nie pozwoliłbym ci na to.- Jacob wypuścił córkę z uścisku i otarł jej łzy, które gdzieś w trakcie ich rozmowy zaczęły spływać po jej policzkach.- Ale nie myśl, że sobie nie porozmawiam z Jackiem! Zrobię to zaraz jak zabiję tego dupka, z którym wyswatał cię twój brat!

- Tato proszę! On naprawdę się stara. I prawdę powiedziawszy jest wspaniałym ojcem, Emilly go uwielbia.

- To gdzie teraz jest?- zapytał unosząc brew.

Sam opuściła głowę w dół, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć ojcu. Jack był teraz na randce z Donną, nie powiedział jej dokładnie gdzie wychodzi. Zresztą dlaczego by miał, nie byli małżeństwem, czy parą. Przypadkowo ze sobą mieszkali i to tylko tymczasowo, gdyż dobrze wiedziała, że w Colorado Springs, w domu Daniela, przy niej, trzyma go tylko Emilly. Poza tym Jack nie należał do niej, tylko do seksownej brunetki z czerwonym Ferrari. „Pewnie teraz leży w jej ramionach. Ma do tego prawo. To jego życie, a ja w nim nie widnieję. Jestem tylko matką jego córki." Pomyślała i szybko skarciła się za te myśli. „Oh na miłość boską jestem zazdrosna o jakąś brunetkę, z która się spotyka i sypia. O nie Sam nie idź tam, to niebezpieczne! Jack ma swoje własne życie, a ja mam swoje. Muszę się z tym wreszcie pogodzić!"

- Sam?

- Nie wiem gdzie poszedł, nie powiedział mi. – opuściła głowę w dół.- Tato on ma prawo do własnego życia, nie mogę mu zabronić spotykać się z innymi. Nie jesteśmy parą.

- Słucham? Jack kogoś ma? A ty siedzisz w domu, z dzieckiem! Poczekaj jak ja tylko go dorwę… Zabiję drania.

- Tato proszę cię! On ma prawo do szczęścia. Nie chcę być dla niego ciężarem.

- A co ze twoim szczęściem? Nie uważasz, że masz do niego prawo? Sam wiem, że go kochasz. I to nie trwa od kilku miesięcy, tylko lat. Nie zaprzeczaj, wiesz, że to prawda.- odparł unosząc palec w górę, gdy Samantha chciała otworzyć usta. Jednak wiedziała, że nie ma co zaprzeczać. Prawda była taka, że kochała Jacka i ich córeczkę ponad wszystko. Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, że jej uczucie staje się coraz bardziej widoczne gołym okiem, ale nie potrafiła ta po prostu stłumić w sobie emocji. Czekała pięć lat na jego powrót, praktycznie całe swoje życie, jakie spędziła w SGC, aby ją zauważył w innym stopniu, niż żołnierza, mimo iż było to zabronione. Nie mogła dłużej udawać. Nie mogła, nie umiała i co najważniejsze nie chciała!

* * *

**TBC**

_dziękuję za poświęcony czas na przeczytanie i komentowanie, szczególnie tobie **fanka77**_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Po dwudziestu rozdziałach, głębokich przemyśleniach, a raczej sentymencie do pewnej piosenki, która umilała mi czas przy pisaniu, postanowiłam wprowadzić drobne zmiany. Chyba nikogo to nie zaskoczy, ale należy im się trochę szczęścia, przynajmniej na razie :P_

_Pozdrawiam!_

* * *

Jacob wyszedł, gdy na dworze zaczęło już zmierzchać. Udał się powrotem do SGC, gdzie Hammond użyczył mu jednej z kwater dla VIPów. Sam tuż po jego wyjściu położyła Emilly spać, kiedy tylko mała wzięła kąpiel. Następnie sama posprzątała salon i kuchnię, gdy skończyła wzięła do ręki książkę i położyła się na kanapie. „ Muszę naprawdę z tym skończyć! Znowu na niego czekam. Jack ma własne życie, nie mogę się do niego wtrącać." Otwarłszy książkę, w miejscu, gdzie ostatnio skończyła, zaczęła czytać, ułożywszy się wygodnie na kanapie. Nie długo później pokój ogarnęła ciemność, a ją sen.

Jack wszedł do domu starając się nikogo nie obudzić. Nadzór prac remontowych w jego nowym lokum wymagał więcej czasu niż przypuszczał. I mimo iż nie dał się wyciągnąć Donnie na kolację, to i tak żałował, że nie mógł wrócić wcześniej i spędzić resztę wieczoru z Sam i jego malutką księżniczką. Zamykając drzwi ściągnął buty i udał się do pokoju Emilly. Kiedy wszedł do środka, przystanął przy słodko śpiącej dziewczynce w dużym dwuosobowym łóżku z pluszowymi przyjaciółmi. Jack uśmiechnął się. Była taka mała i niewinna, jego skarb. Jego i Carter. Usiadł na skraju łóżka i pogłaskał córeczkę po jej blond włoskach, a następnie pocałował w czoło. Rozejrzał się po pokoju i poprawił jej kołderkę, kiedy usłyszał krzyk ukochanej. Mężczyzna przejechał dłonią po główce córki i opuścił jej pokój kierując się do salonu, z którego dochodził krzyk Samanthy. Oświecił światło i zauważył, że kobieta rzuca się przez sen na kanapie, cały czas majacząc coś pod nosem. Podbiegł do kanapy stając nad nią. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może jej obudzić. Mógłby doprowadzić do zawału serca, a tego przecież nie chciał. Zaczekał.

- Nie… nie… proszę… błagam cię, nie rób tego… nie zabijaj go!... Nie proszę… Nie! Nie!... Jack!- w tym momencie Sam obudziła się ze łzami w oczach, szybko zwinęła się w kłębek przyciskając do siebie poduszkę i cicho pociągając nosem. Jack pobiegł do kuchni, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że kobieta go nie zauważyła. Nadal wody do szklanki, po czym wrócił do salonu. Przykucnął przy ukochanej i delikatnie, muskając nagiej skóry jej ramienia, wyszeptał jej imię. Kobieta powoli się odwróciła i spojrzała na pułkownika. Ten podał jej szklankę i usiadł na skraju sofy. Sam podkurczyła nogi i usiadła, ściskając w dłoniach szklankę. Odstawiła ją na mały stoliczek znajdujących się przy sofie, uprzednio jednym łykiem opróżniając jej zawartość. Następnie ukryła twarz w dłoniach szlochając. Jack pochwycił ja w ramiona, wtulając Sam w swoje ciało i delikatnie głaszcząc po włosach.

- Shh… wszystko będzie dobrze. To był tylko zły sen. Jestem przy tobie.- powiedział cichym, pocieszającym głosem, całując jej głowę.- No już, nie płacz. Wszystko będzie dobrze, jesteś ze mną bezpieczna.

- On chciał cię zabić. Zmusił nas, abyśmy na to patrzały. Chciał cię zabić!- odpowiedziała między pociągnięciami nosem.

- Kto skarbie, kto chciał mnie zabić?- zapytał nadal przyciskając ją do swojego ciała.

- Ba'al.- wyszeptała tak cicho, że Jack praktycznie nie wychwycił jej słow. Następnie oderwała się od jego ciała, przykrytego koszulką z morka plamą od jej łez.

- Hej spokojnie. Nikt mnie nie zabił, jestem tu przy tobie i nigdzie się nie wybieram. Shh… no już kochanie, proszę cię, przestań płakać.- Jack pocałował ja w czoło i spojrzał w duże, zapłakane oczy.- To był tyko zły sen. Żaden wężogłowy mnie nie zabije. Nie pozwolę na to.- położył swoje dłonie na jej policzkach i ucałował czoło. Sam zamknęła oczy i westchnęła, gdy Jack ponownie ją przytulił. Jego bliskość, ciepło dawało jej poczucie bezpieczeństwa, jakiego przez ostatnie pięć jej brakowało.

- Nie chcę cię znowu stracić. Emilly cię potrzebuje.

- Nie stracisz Sam, nie stracisz. Nie zostawię ciebie. Nie zostawię ciebie, Emilly i tego maleństwa. Nie zostawię was, kochanie.- położył soją prawą rękę na jej brzuchu i pocałował w czoło, następnie chwycił za dłonie. Zarzucił je sobie wokół szyi. Następnie wsunął jedną ze swoich dłoni pod jej kolana, a drugą oplótł wokół jej pasa, podnosząc ją.- A teraz idziemy do łóżka. Musisz odpocząć. Nie chcemy przecież, aby Juniorowi coś się stało, prawda?

Nie odpowiedziała, zamiast tego wtuliła swoja głowę w jego klatkę piersiową z nieśmiałym uśmiechem na ustach. Jack zaniósł ja do swojej sypialni. Otworzył drzwi do pokoju i delikatnie umiejscawiając pocałunek na czole ukochanej, wszedł do środka. Podszedł do łóżka i powoli ją na nim położył. Następnie oświecił małą lampę znajdującą się na szafce nocnej i odwrócił się spoglądając na Sam, która zdążyła się już wygodnie ułożyć do snu. Jack nie pewny co robić dalej, zaczął bawić się dłońmi, siadając na krańcu materaca. Nie mógł przecież ściągnąć z siebie koszulki i tak po prostu położyć się za nią, przytulając do swojego ciała i szepcząc do ucha jak bardzo ją kocha. Nie, to byłoby nieodpowiednie. Po tylu latach chowania uczuć względem niej, po tylu latach przyjaźni. Mimo, iż mieli razem córkę, ona nadal była mężatką. „Nawet jeśli Pete jest skończonym dupkiem i ma zamiar go zostawić. Jakby to wyglądało. Poza tym jak ona Samantha Carter mogłaby chcieć jego, Jacka O'Neilla, starego, wysłużonego żołnierza z niezbyt ciekawą przeszłością i bez żadnych szans na świetlaną przyszłość? Jack jesteś skończonym idiotą, jeśli myślisz, że jej na tobie zależy w inny sposób niż przyjacielski. Jesteś ojcem jej córki i tylko dlatego pozwala ci się do siebie zbliżyć. Musimy zachować przynajmniej jakąś namiastkę prawdziwej rodziny, dla dobra Emilly." Westchnął. „Może lepiej będzie jak wyjdę. I 5to jak najszybciej zanim zrobię lub powiem coś, czego będę potem żałować."

- Ta… to ja…- odparł kierując swój wzrok na drzwi. Nie zdążył dokończyć zdania, gdy poczuł ciepłą dłoń, delikatnie ściskająca jego przedramię. O'Neill przeniósł swój wzrok na ukochaną i spojrzał w jej duże niebieskie oczy, pełne tęsknoty i nadziei.

- Zostań ze mną.- jego serce zaczęło bić mocniej. „To musiało mu się chyba śnić. Samantha Carter, doktor teoretycznej astrofizyki, najpiękniejsza kobieta w całej galaktyce, nie mogła przecież właśnie zaprosić go do swojego łóżka. Hm… teoretycznie to było jego łóżko, ale nie ważne. Nie mogła. To nie mogło być prawdziwe. Albo ktoś go wkręcał, albo to mu się po prostu śni i zaraz się obudzi gdzieś w tanim hotelu z okropnym kacem." Jack zamrugał gapiąc się na Sam z lekko uchyloną szczęką. Następnie opuścił wzrok i uszczypnął się w rękę. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nie znalazł się nagle w tanim hotelu z kacem, ani nigdzie indziej. Cały czas był w tym samym miejscu, z tą samą miną, przy tej samej kobiecie. – Jack?- zapytała niepewnie Samantha.

- Hm…?- odparł rozglądając się za ukrytą kamerą po pokoju.

- Co… co ty robisz?- zapytała siadając na łóżku i przybliżając się do ukochanego. Jack przestał się rozglądać i spojrzał na kobietę przygryzając dolną wargę.

-Upewniam się, czy to jest realne. Czy ty naprawdę przed chwilą powiedziałaś…

- Tak Jack, chce abyś ze mną został.- uśmiechnęła się widząc jego zmieszanie połączone z niepewnością i nieśmiałością! Sam puściła jego przedramię, które całe czas trzymała i położyła oby dwie dłonie na jego policzkach.- I jest to tak samo realne, jak to.- odparła i nachyliła się w kierunku jego ust.

* * *

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

Ich usta złączyły się najpierw nieśmiałe, delikatnie smakując, drażniąc, następnie jednak już trochę pewniej. Jack objął Samanthę jedną ręką w pasie, drugą zanurzył w jej włosach poddając się pieszczocie. Powoli rozsunął swoje wargi pozwalając jej wsunąć swój język. Nie czekając, mężczyzna zrobił to samo, odpowiadając na jej pocałunek kolejnym, bardziej mokrym, namiętnym, błagającym o więcej. Sam przechyliła głowę, w tym samym czasie przesuwając swoje dłonie po jego policzkach, szyi, do szpakowatych włosów.

Przerwali tylko z powodu braku powietrza. Sam uśmiechnęła się, delikatnie i powoli, choćby od niechcenia odsuwając się od Jacka. O'Neill poczuł jej uśmiech na swoich ustach i odpowiedział jej tym samym. Cały czas przylegając do siebie innymi częściami ciała, otworzyli oczy.

- Wow.- odparł chwilkę później szczerząc się do swojej ukochanej. Uniósł swoja dłoń do jej policzka i delikatnie musnął jej skóry. Samantha zamknęła oczy i lekko przechyliła głowę pod wpływem jego dotyku.- Sam…

- Jack.- westchnęła otwierając oczy i słodko się do niego uśmiechając.- Zostaniesz?- zapytała, a kiedy zauważyła wahanie w oczach mężczyzny swojego życia, opuściła wzrok.- To chyba nie jest dobry pomysł, nie gdy kochasz inną.

- Co?- pułkownik uniósł brew.- Sam w moim życiu są tylko dwie kobiety. Emilly i ty.

- A co z Donną?- zapytała mimo, iż bała się jego odpowiedzi. Co będzie jeśli się okaże, że piękna i młoda właścicielka czerwonego Ferrari jest jednak ważniejsza niż ja i dziecko?

- Donną? Donną. A tą Donną. Nie, Donna jest tylko znajomą.

- Przecież chcecie razem zamieszkać.- stwierdziła przybierając pytającą pozę. Nie wiedziała co ma o tym myśleć. Powiedział jej, że jest dla niego ważna, to jeszcze nie 'kocham cię', ale zapewne coś w tym kierunku, ale przecież nie mogła wyzbyć się z głowy rozmowy, którą wcześniej podsłuchała w samochodzie. Nie zrobiła tego specjalnie, chociaż trudno było nie usłyszeć, co do siebie mówią przez telefon.

- Carter głuptasie, nigdy w życiu nie zamieszkałbym z Donną. Jeszcze tak nisko nie upadłem.

- Ale przecież…

- Żadnego ale, Carter. Marsz mi do łóżka spać.- Sam zachichotała.- I żadnego chichotania, dobrze wiesz co o tym sądzę!

- Tak jest, sir!- Gdy tylko się uspokoiła i wypuściła Jacka z objęć, ten skierował się do szafki. Wyciągnął swoją szarą koszulkę. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w błękitne oczy Samanthy, które przez cały czas go obserwowały.- Zaraz wracam.

Jack wyszedł z sypialni i bezszelestnie przedostał się do łazienki. Tymczasem Samantha z ogromnym uśmiechem na ustach położyła się na łóżku. Czekała pięć lat na jego powrót i teraz po tylu latach skakania i krążenia wokół tematu ich uczuć, chciała spokojnie z nim porozmawiać, wyjaśnić sobie wszystko, raz na zawsze. Teraz kiedy większość jej obaw o Donnę zniknęła, z ulgą mogła poczekać na biorącego w tej chwili prysznic Jacka. Położyła swoja dłoń na brzuchu i delikatnie go pogłaskała. „Może i moje wątpliwości i obawy co do Donny zostały rozwiane, ale przecież jesteś jeszcze ty, mój skarbie. Co jeśli Jack nie będzie chciał mnie z powodu tego dziecka? Nie mogę przecież oczekiwać, że się nim zajmie. Nie mogę oczekiwać, że je pokocha jak swoje. Nie jest jego ojcem. A Pete, o boże. Może i odpiorę temu maleństwu biologicznego ojca, ale przynajmniej będę miała pewność, że będzie bezpieczne. Oh skarbie, cokolwiek się wydarzy mamusia i tak będzie cię kochać. Postaram się zapewnić ci rodzinę, tobie i Emilly." Kobieta cichutko westchnęła wtulając twarz w poduszkę. Zmrużyła powieki, gdy drzwi sypialni otworzyły się i stanął w nich Jack z mokrymi włosami, w szarej koszulce. Wyszczerzył do niej zęby, potem zbliżył się do łóżka. Usiadł na jego skraju i dźwignął kołdrę. Następnie się pod nią wsunął. Ułożył się wygodnie na poduszkach, kładąc swoje ramię wokół ukochanej i przyciągając ją do siebie. Sam natychmiast do niego przyległa, kładąc mu głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, gdy zorientowała się jak wspaniale do siebie pasują. Jack umiejscowił pocałunek na linii jej włosów, które opadały jej na plecy oraz mu na ramię. Samantha położyła swoja dłoń na jego torsie, delikatnie go pieszcząc. Chciała coś powiedzieć, jednak nie potrafiła znaleźć słów. Poza tym słowa nie były im potrzebne w tym momencie. Wystarczyło, że mają siebie nawzajem. To było szczęście, którego od dawna pragnęli, moment o którym marzyli. Ich chwila wytchnienia. Kobieta wtuliła swoja głowę w ukochanego i pocałowała w zakrzywienie jego szyi, wciągając przez nos jego zapach.

- Jack?- zaczęła Carter cichym i spokojnym głosem.

- Hmm?

- Co z nami teraz będzie?- Jack odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć.- Generał Hammond nie może chronić Emilly w nieskończoność. Nadal wisi nad nami sąd polowy.

- Sam nie martw się. George coś wymyśli, zobaczysz. Nie pozwoli tym przeklętym biurokratą zabrać ani ciebie, ani naszej córeczki. Twój ojciec pewnie też się sprzeciwi, a ja jeśli będzie trzeba pójdę osobiście do prezydenta.- odpowiedział spokojnym głosem, jednak w głębi serca obawiał się, że w końcu mogą ich rozdzielić. Wątpił, czy mógłby to przeżyć. Zawsze był silny, ale wiedział jak boli utrata dziecka. Nie miał zamiaru przeżywać tego ponownie. Nie chciał także zostawiać Samanthy. Dopiero co się odnaleźli, dopiero co zaczęli się dogadywać, nie chciał jej stracić. Nie mógł. To rozerwałoby mu serce na strzępy. I tak jeszcze nie pogodził się z tym, że jego ukochana nosi w sobie dziecko Peta. Pomijając fakt, że już pokochał tego malucha jak swoje własne potomstwo.

- Jack?

- Tak skarbie?

- Tata przeszedł dzisiaj przez wrota. Widziałam się z nim popołudniu. Powiedziałam mu o Pecie, tobie i Emilly.- wytłumaczyła spoglądając na przerażoną minę O'Neilla.

- Jestem trupem! Twój ojciec mnie zabije.- jęknął przerażony. Już widział stojącego przed sobą wściekłego Tok'ra. Przeszedł go zimny dreszcz. Przy tym co pewnie szykował dla niego emerytowany generał, tortury Baala tylko delikatnie łaskotały. Wiedział, że nie uniknie spotkania z Jacobem, tym bardziej, jeżeli byli na jednej planecie. W końcu spał z jego ukochaną, malutką córeczką i ma z nią dziecko. „Taa… nawet jeżeli już zacznę uciekać, to Jacob znajdzie mni, gdziekolwiek bym się nie schował."

- Nie martw się. Tata nic ci nie zrobi.- odparła przewracając się na brzuch i delikatnie podtrzymując na łokciach. Oparła swój podbródek na klatce piersiowej Jacka i spojrzała na niego swoimi dużymi niebieskimi oczami.

- Jesteś pewna, bo wiesz zawsze mogę przenocować u Baala.- Sam zachichotała, na co Jack zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie pozwolę mu skrzywdzić mojego ukochanego.- Jack zamrugał i przekręcił głowę w bok, zastanawiając się czy dobrze ją usłyszał, czy musi wstąpić do laryngologa na badania.- No co?

- Nie nic, tylko… ukochanego? Carter?- Jack uniósł brew imitując Teal'ca. Sam opuściła wzrok zarumieniona.- Carter? Sam?

- Ja…- westchnęła spoglądając mu w oczy. „Raz kozię śmierć. Teraz mam szansę zrobić to o czym cały czas myślałam. Co może się stać, powie, że to pomyłka, odejdzie i nigdy więcej go już nie zobaczę? A może wręcz przeciwnie? Sam weź się w garść, jesteś dorosłą kobietą, matką jego córki!"- Ja… kocham cię Jack. Kocham od bardzo dawna.- odparła, a Jack zamarł. Kobieta opuściła głowę. „ Ależ ja byłam głupia! Głupia! Cholernie głupia! Przecież on nie może mnie kochać. Jak mogła pomyśleć, że jest inaczej!"

- Świetnie!- odpowiedział szczerząc się do niej, po chwili ciszy. Twarz Samanthy rozjaśniła się.- Ja też cię kocham. Kocham cię od momentu, kiedy weszłaś do sali odpraw i zrobiłaś mi wykład na temat organów reprodukcyjnych. Kocham cię od momentu, gdy zobaczyłem iskierki w twoich oczach, gdy mówiłaś o wrotach, kocham cię od chwili, gdy uciszyłaś paplaninę Kowalskiego mówiąc mu o tej lalce z odrzutowym plecakiem.

- Majorem Mattem Masonem.- wtrąciła.

- Tak.- Sam podciągnęła się na łokciach, aby jeszcze bardziej przybliżyć się do ukochanego mężczyzny. Dotknęła jego nosa swoim własnym, a gdy chciała się odsunąć, Jack objął ją przyciągając do siebie i zamykając usta słodkimi oraz namiętnymi pocałunkami. Przewrócił ją na plecy, usadawiając się nad nią.- Kocham cię Samantho Carter. Kocham ciebie, naszą cudowną córeczkę i to maleństwo, które urodzisz.- odparł pomiędzy pocałunkami, kładąc jej dłoń na brzuchu.- I tym razem tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziesz, Carter!

- Z przyjemnością, sir!- odparła chichocząc.

- Hej, co ja mówiłem o chichotaniu.- posłał jej groźne spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że zalała ją kolejna fala śmiechu. Jack westchnął, a następnie zaczął całować, aby ją uciszyć.

* * *

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

Rankiem, w mieszkaniu Daniela rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. Lekko poirytowany Jack O'Neill odłożył patelnię z ognia i wyłączył kuchenkę. Samantha i ich córeczka jeszcze spały. Spojrzał na zegarek, było wpół do dziewiątej. „Kogo niesie o tak wczesnej porze?" Zapytał siebie w myślach. Mimo, iż całe swoje życie spędził w wojsku i wstawanie o wczesnych godzinach nie było dla niego problemem, to jednak lubił sobie pospać w ciszy, spokoju i z ukochaną kobietą przy boku. Uśmiechnął się na samą myśl o Sam, którą niechętnie zostawił samą w ciepłym łóżku, by móc przygotować śniadanie. Wyszedł z kuchni i udał się do przedpokoju.

- No przecież idę, moment!- warknął, gdy pukanie się ponowiło. Jack stanął przed drzwiami wejściowymi i przekręcając kluczyk, otworzył drzwi. Nie sadził, że po drugie stronie zobaczy Jacoba. - Cholera!

- Ja też się cieszę, że ciebie widzę, Jack. Mogę wejść?- pułkownik nie odpowiedział, odsunął się tylko od drzwi zapraszając emerytowanego generała do środka. Kiedy ten się już rozgościł, O'Neill zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się z przyklejonym na twarz uśmiechem do generała.- Carter i Emilly jeszcze śpią. Robie śniadanie, masz ochotę?

- Jeśli byłbyś taki gościnny.- odparł i udał się za mężczyzną do kuchni. Usiadł na taborecie przy blacie, podczas, gdy Jack zajął się dalszy przyrządzaniem jajecznicy.- Nie jadłem w bazie. A więc Jack…

- Ok. Jacob, wiem, że ty wiesz. Jeśli masz zamiar…- przełknął ślinę na samą myśl o torturach Jacoba. Zdziwił go fakt, że nie dostał w nos, jak tylko otworzył mu drzwi.-… błagam cię nie rób tego przy nich. Wyjdziemy i porozmawiamy.- odparł Jack na jednym wydechu, nerwowo spoglądając na zegarek.- Ale to będzie musiało zaczekać, idę obudzić Emilly. Zaraz wracam.

Jacob nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć, a Jacka już nie było. Generał spojrzał na talerz, który wcześniej mu podano i zaczął jeść.

„_Nie bądź dla niego za ostry. Samantha go kocha. On ją także i jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że spotyka się z inną."_

- Wiem Sel.- odparł do swojej towarzyszki ciała oraz umysłu i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, biorąc do ust kolejny kęs jajecznicy.

„ _Nie rób niczego głupiego Jacob! Porozmawiaj z nim, na spokojnie."_

* * *

Tymczasem Jack wszedł do pokoju córki. Odciągnął zasłony, wpuszczając do pomieszczenia promienie słoneczne, następnie usiadł przy łóżku Emilly. Dziewczynka powoli zaczęła otwierać oczka. Przetarła je lewą rączką i smutno uśmiechnęłaś się do tatusia.

- Dzień dobry księżniczko.- odparł całując ja w czoło, gdy ta zaczęła ziewać. Dziewczynka nie odpowiedziała mu, obróciła się na prawy bok, odwracając od ojca. Jack zmarszczył brwi, następnie położył swoją dłoń, na jej ramieniu, jednak Emilly ją zrzuciła.- Hej skarbie, co się dzieje?

- Chce do mamy!

- Kochanie, mamusia jeszcze śpi. Co się stało? Miałaś zły sen? Emilly?- Jack ponownie położył swoją dłoń na jej ramieniu i delikatnie ją obrócił. Wtedy zobaczył wilgotne oczy dziewczynki.- Hej… co się stało? Shh… nie płacz kochanie. Nie płacz…

- Już mnie nie kochasz, tatusiu? I mamusi też? To dlatego chcesz nas zostawić, dla tamtej ładnej pani?- zapytała pociągając nosem. O'Neill chwycił dziewczynkę i przytulił do piersi.

- Hej… shh… Emilly oczywiście, że cię kocham. Nie mów takich rzeczy, jesteś moim malutkim skarbem, nigdy cię nie zostawię.

- Ale mamusię tak! Nie kochasz mamusi. Jesteś z nią, bo ja tu jestem. Nie chcę, abyś zostawił mamusię i mojego braciszka, albo siostrzyczkę.- Emilly rozpłakała się.- Będziesz mieszkać z tamtą panią? Ja nie chcę mieć nowej mamy!

- Emilly posłuchaj mnie, dobrze?- odparł odciągając od siebie córkę. Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem, ocierając zapłakane oczy.- Nie zostawię ani ciebie, ani twojej mamy. Kocham was i chcę abyście zawsze przy mnie były.

- A tamta ładna pani, ją też kochasz? Będzie moją nową mamą?- wtrąciła, a Jack przewrócił oczami. Pogłaskał Emilly po policzku.

- Nie skarbie, tamta pani, to Donna. Moja znajoma. Pomogła mi przy pewnym projekcie.- oczy jego córeczki rozjaśniły się.- Emilly powiem ci, a nawet zabiorę cię ze sobą, jeśli mi obiecasz, że nie powiesz nic mamie. To ma być dla niej niespodzianka.

- Obiecuję!- pisnęła.

- No dobrze, księżniczko. Ubieraj się! Zjemy śniadanie i pojedziemy.- odparł Jack z uśmiechem na ustach, a rozentuzjazmowana Emilly pędem wyskoczyła z łóżka.

- Kocham cię tatusiu!- ucałowała go w policzek.

- Ja ciebie też, brzdącu. A teraz się ubieraj.

- Tak jest.- odparła stając na baczność i salutując. Jack zachichotał.

- Kto cie tego nauczył?

- Dziadek!- odparła z dumą.- I nie chichotaj tato, mamie nie pozwalasz!- Jack podszedł do niej i chwycił na ręce, łaskocząc. Dziewczynka zaczęła się śmiać. Jej ojciec posłał jej jedno z tych spojrzeń, następnie postawił ją na ziemi.

- Chodź na śniadanie. Zrobiłem jajecznicę.- odparł otwierając drzwi.- A i zobacz kto przyszedł.

-Kto?- zapytała, jednak Jack zamiast odpowiedzieć, tylko się uśmiechnął.

* * *

Mężczyzna wyszedł z pokoju. Dziewczynka podążyła za nim do kuchni. Gdy zobaczyła kto siedzi przy blacie, wyszczerzyła zęby, w ten sam sposób co Jack i uradowana rzuciła się w ramiona dziadka, opowiadając mu o wczorajszej wycieczce do zoo. Jacob przysłuchiwał się jej uważnie, co chwilę, spoglądając na zabsorbowanego nakładaniem kolejnej porcji jajecznicy na talerz, Jacka. Starszy generał nie mógł ukryć swojego podziwu do pułkownika. O'Neill znał swoją córkę nieco więcej ponad dwa tygodnie, z czego cały jeden tydzień był z dala od niej, a byli ze sobą związani, jakby mała znała go od zawsze. Zresztą to nie była jedyna zmiana jaką zauważył. Emilly wydawała się szczęśliwsza, bardziej wesoła, skora do zabawy i rozmów. Dziewczynka, zawsze skryta, cicha, strachliwie uczepiona spódnicy matki, teraz zaraźliwie tryskała energią i promieniała. Od kiedy O'Neill wrócił do życia jego córki, wszystko wydawało się łatwiejsze.

- … i tatuś obiecał pokazać mi niespodziankę. Ale nie możesz nikomu o tym powiedzieć, dziadku. Mamusia nie może się dowiedzieć.-Jacob uśmiechnął się pod nosem przytulając do siebie wnuczkę, następnie pytająco spojrzał na Jacka.

- Jaką niespodziankę?

- Emilly!- westchnął udając obrażonego.- Miałaś nic nie mówić!- dziewczynka zsunęła się z nóg dziadka i podbiegła do swojego ojca. Stanęła przy nim i delikatnie pociągnęła do za nogawkę od spodni, robiąc „szczenięce oczy".

- Przepraszam tatusiu. Nie chciałam. Tatusiu? Jesteś na mnie zły?- zapytała cichutko piskliwym głosikiem. Jack założył ręce na piersi i uniósł wysoko głowę odwracając wzrok od córki. Wykrzywił usta w grymas, wydymając górna wargę. Gdy katem oka zobaczył posmutniałą dziewczynkę, uśmiechnął się i przyklęknął przy niej. Objął ją i przytulił.

- Na ciebie nigdy, księżniczko.- odparł, gdy odciągnął ja od swojej piersi. Uniósł palec wskazujący do góry, kontynuując.- Ale pamiętaj! Nie możesz już nikomu o tym powiedzieć, to jest tajemnica, dobrze?- dziewczynka kiwnęła głową.- Bo jak nie…- Jacak zaczął ją delikatnie gilgotać.-… poznasz bliżej łaskotkowego potwora!

- Aaa… nie… tatusiu, to…- dziewczynka zaczęła chichotać.

- Argh! Żadnego chichotania!- posłał jej ostrzegawczy uśmiech.

Emilly przysunęła się bliżej ojca i ucałowała go. Następnie zapytała o pozwolenie obudzenia matki. Gdy Jack twierdząco kiwnął głową, dziewczynka jeszcze raz go ucałowała, a potem pobiegła do sypialni Samanthy. Jacob tymczasem przewrócił oczami, obserwując swoją wnuczkę z jej ojcem. Emilly była tak bardzo podobna do Jacka, że aż trudno było mu uwierzyć, że wcześniej nic nie zauważył. Fakt, nie spędzał z O'Neillem tak wiele czasu, jak SG-1, a z Emilly widywał się jak tylko rada Tok'ra dawała mu zielone światło do podróże na Ziemię. Co nie odbywała się zbyt często, mimo to powinien zauważyć. Ale tego nie zrobił, przynajmniej nie w pierwszych latach życia jego malutkiej wiewiórki. Zauważył dopiero, gdy odnalazł Jacka, kiedy siedział przy nim w nocy, podczas, gdy mężczyzna leczył swoje rany. Teraz tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy zobaczył jak wiele ich łączy. Sam zapewne też to widziała. Oni byli rodziną, bez względu na to co inni mogli o tym sądzić. Nie było sensu ich rozdzielać. Jack kochał Emilly, a Sam kochała jego.

* * *

Jacob rozglądnął się. Jego wnuczka już dawno zniknęła za drzwiami sypialni swojej matki, a Jack siedział naprzeciwko niego i popijała wodę. Generał odłożył widelec na talerz i westchnął.

- Jack nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że ta rozmowa będzie mnie czekać z tobą, ale cóż mogę za to. Jesteś wspaniałym mężczyzną, byłeś dobrym żołnierzem i dowódcą, przyjacielem. Teraz jesteś ojcem, ponownie, mogę dodać. Ojcem mojej malutkiej wiewiórki. Widzę ile was łączy, widzę jak moja wnuczka na ciebie patrzy. Może nie było cię przy niej od początku, ale mała do ciebie przywykła, Jack. Kocha cię i jeśli ją skrzywdzisz, to przysięgam, że nawet Asgardzi ci nie pomogą.- Jack zakrztusił się wodą. Jacob wziął głęboki oddech, po czym kontynuował.- Ufam, że nie zrobisz jej krzywdy. Co się znowu tyczy Sam…

- Jacob mogę coś powiedzieć?- wytrącił, a kiedy otrzymał bezsłowne pozwolenie, nieśmiało uśmiechnął się mówiąc.- Kocham Emilly i nigdy, przenigdy nie mógłbym jej skrzywdzić. Przeżyłem utratę jednego dziecka. Nie masz pojęcia jak to boli. I nie życzę ci tego! Może nie byłem najlepszym ojcem, bo gdybym był, mój syn pewnie by żył. Jacob chodzi mi o to, że nigdy nie pozwolę, aby coś się stało Emilly. Ani jej, ani Sam. Nie przeżyłbym ich utraty. Nie byłem przy Emilly jak stawiała pierwsze kroki, ale cieszę się, że mogę być z nią teraz. Kochać ją, uczyć, bawić. Po prostu być.

- Wiem, widzę jak bardzo kochasz moją wnuczkę. Cieszę się, że to ty jesteś jej ojcem. Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że Pete mógł zrobić coś tak okropnego.

- C… Cieszysz się, że… słucham?- Jack wytężył słuch. Myślał, że się przesłyszał, jednak kiedy zobaczył poważną minę Jacoba, zrozumiał, że usłyszał dobrze.

- Jack oby dwoje dobrze wiemy, że jesteś honorowym mężczyzną, nigdy nie naraziłbyś kariery mojej córki, poza tym Sam powiedziała mi wszystko.

- Serio?- Jacob tylko twierdząco kiwnął głową.- Fajnie. Jacob ja naprawdę nie wiem co powiedzieć…

- Zacznij od nazywania mnie tatą.- tym razem Jack uniósł prawą brew ze zdziwienia.

- Słucham?

- Jesteś ojcem Emilly, nie ukrywam, że gdybyś nie zaginął, pewnie poślubiłbyś moją córkę, co mam nadzieję, uczynisz.- odparł generalskim tonem.

- Jeśli Carter mnie zechce, będę najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem w galaktyce. Kocham twoja córkę i zrobiłbym dla niej wszystko. Kocham ja od dawna. Ale szczerze powiedziawszy, nie mogłem przecież zabronić jej bycia szczęśliwą, prawda? Sam miała prawo do bycia z kimś kto ją kocha i kt da jej wszytko, a ja nie mogłem jej tego zapewnić.

- Oczywiście, że mogłeś Jack. George i ja założyliśmy się kiedy jedno z was w końcu powie drugiemu prawdę, co do siebie czujecie. Myślisz, że byłem ślepy? Przez te wszystkie lata was obserwowałem, z podziwem dla ciebie. Tańczyliście obok siebie, wiązaliście się z innymi, nie widząc czego tak naprawdę wam trzeba. Nigdy nie zrobiłeś niczego, co mogłoby spowodować utratę kariery dla Samanthy. Widziałem jak bardzo ja kochasz, zanim jeszcze Anise wyciągnęła wasze uczucia w tym teście.- Gdy Jack skrzywił się, Jacob tylko się uśmiechnął.- W każdym razie Jack, masz moje błogosławieństwo, tylko błagam cię nie czekaj kolejnej dekady na wyznanie jej co czujesz.

- Prawdę powiedziawszy, to…- urwał, gdy zobaczył wychodzącą Samanthę z pokoju. Kobieta była prowadzona przez ich córeczkę. Jack wyszczerzył zęby. Kobieta podeszła do niego, a on ją przytulił. Kiedy oderwali się od siebie, Sam spojrzała na ojca i uśmiechnęła się.-… już jej powiedziałem.

- O czym rozmawiacie?- zapytała zaciekawiona, obejmując Jacka w pasie. Drugą rękę położyła na główce córeczki.

- A wiesz o takich tam. Nic ważnego.- odparł Jacob. Sam wzruszyła ramionami, a następnie chwyciła rączkę dziewczynki. Skierowały się do łazienki.- Cieszę się, że moja córeczka jest z tobą szczęśliwa. Zasługujecie na to, ale pamiętaj, jeśli kiedykolwiek…

- Nie mógłbym bym jej skrzywdzić, jak można skrzywdzić kogoś tak pięknego. Kocham ją i chcę z nią być. Z nią, Emilly i tym berbeciem, który się urodzi.

- Chcesz uznać dziecko Peta?- zdziwił się generał.

- Oczywiście, tato. To maleństwo nie jest niczemu winne, a Sam nie może wychowywać go sama. Dziecko potrzebuje ojca, poza tym ja i tak już je kocham i nie przeszkadza mi, że nie jest moje.- odparł O'Neill. Jacob tylko kiwnął głową z podziwu, następnie pozwolił Jackowi wrócić do jedzenia.

* * *

Godzinę później cała czwórka siedziała w salonie doktora Jacksona. Sam z laptopem na kolanach pisząc książkę o tunelach czasoprzestrzennych, a Jacob i Emilly oglądając razem bajkę. Jack natomiast usadowił się obok Samanthy. Położył jej rękę na brzuchu i delikatnie zaczął go głaskać. Nachylił swoje usta do jej ucha i cichutko wyszeptał jak bardzo ją kocha. Sam uśmiechnęła się i odłożyła laptop na stolik, następnie odwróciła twarz w stronę ukochanego. Położyła swoje dłonie na jego policzkach i delikatnie musnęła jego wargi.

- Dziękuję.- wyszeptała.- Dziękuję, że przy mnie jesteś. Kocham cię Jack.- nachyliła się, aby ponownie go pocałować, tym razem jednak przerwał im dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Jack i Sam oderwali się od siebie. Emilly wstała z podłogi, na której siedziała, gdy zauważyła kto wszedł do mieszkania.

- Wujek!- tryskający szczęściem głos Emilly wprawił wszystkich w błogi nastrój. Dziewczynka podbiegła do obładowanego walizkami Daniela i wskoczyła mu w ramiona. Jack wstał z sofy wzdychając.

- Hej spokojnie. Daj mu wejść do środka!- odarł Jack kierując się w stronę drzwi. Przywitał się z Danielem, gdy tylko zabrał z jego ramion swoją córkę.- Cieszę się, że już wróciłeś kosmiczna małpo. Musze ci potem coś pokazać, ale najpierw obiecałem to mojej księżniczce, prawda?- powiedział całując Emilly w czoło.- Jacob jest tutaj.

Daniel rozpakował swoje rzeczy i poszedł przywitać się z resztą zgromadzonych. Archeolog padał ze zmęczenia tuż obok Samanthy i zaczął dyskutować z nią ostatniej misji. Kiedy Jack i Jacob zauważyli, że rozmowa schodzi na niebezpieczne tory i mrugnęli do siebie porozumiewawczo.

- Słuchajcie, to może my was zostawimy. Porozmawiacie sobie na spokojnie, a ja wezmę Emilly i tatę. Obiecałem im coś pokazać.

- Pokazać? Co takiego?

-Tatę?- odparł Daniel, równocześnie z kwestią Samanthy. Jack mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.

- Długa historia Danny-boy. Opowiem ci później.- Jack pocałował Sam w usta, a następnie wyszedł razem z córką i generałem. Daniel otworzył szczękę ze zdziwienia.

- Ok. Sam dokładnie jak dużo wydarzyło się podczas mojej nieobecności?- zapytał, a Samantha zachichotała.

- Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz!- odparła całując go w policzek.

- A to za co?- zapytał przykładając dłoń do policzka, podczas gdy Sam wstała.

- Za dobrą radę Danielu.- uśmiechnięta skierowała się do toalety.

* * *

**TBC**


	24. Chapter 24

Tymczasem Jack, Jacob oraz malutka Emilly wysiedli z wozu, który stanął na podjeździe zaraz za czerwonym Ferrari. Jack uśmiechnął się i załapał córeczkę za rękę, podchodząc do zszokowanego Jacoba.

- Myślisz, że Sam się spodoba?- Zapytał Jack, co spotkało się z uniesieniem brwi generała w jego kierunku.

- Tatusiu, czy to jest ta niespodzianka?- Odparła dziewczynka ciągnąc go za nogawkę spodni. Jack uśmiechnął się pod nosem i ściągnął przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Następnie przykucnął przy córce.

- Tak skarbie. To jest ta niespodzianka. Chcesz wejść do środka?- Zapytał, a Emilly radośnie klasnęła w dłonie. Jack wziął ją na ręce i spojrzał na „tatę".- Idziesz?- Generał kiwnął głową.

Cała trójka ruszyła w stronę wejścia. Jack wyciągnął klucz z kieszeni, a gdy włożył go do dziurki, drzwi otwarły się. Pojawiła się w nich Donna. Emilly momentalnie najeżyła się i objęła protekcyjnie ojca za szyje. Jacob wymusił na sobie sympatyczny uśmiech, a Jack westchnął ciężko. Przedstawił starszego mężczyznę i córeczkę, kobiecie, a następnie cała czwórka weszła do środka.

- Właśnie miałam do ciebie dzwonić. Ekipa zakończyła remont. Dom jest gotowy.

- Słodko! To kiedy się mogę wprowadzać?

- To już zależy tylko od ciebie. A dwa pokoje, o które prosiłeś zostawili nietknięte. – Odparła spoglądając na zegarek.- Wygląda na to, że moja praca jest zakończona, Jack.

Jack postawił małą Emilly na ziemi, która natychmiast podbiegła do swojego dziadka, który w tym czasie zwiedzał mieszkanie. O'Neill natomiast wyszedł z Donną na zewnątrz. Stanęli na ganku przed domem. Kobieta założyła na oczy najnowszy model okularów przeciwsłonecznych od Prady i promiennie uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela.

- Zadzwonisz później? Musimy się spotkać. Tylko ty, ja i jakiś przyjemny klub.- Odparła fikuśnym głosem, kiedy jej palce wędrowały po klatce piersiowej O'Neilla.

- Donna, proszę cię. Dobrze wiesz, że mam rodzinę.- Jack ujął jej ręce w swoje dłonie i odseparował od swojego ciała. Zrobił krok do tyłu.

- Jack przecież ja niczego nie… chodzi mi tylko o drinka.

- Donna znam cię. Jeden drink to dla ciebie zaproszenie do łóżka. Kocham Samanthę i nasze dzieci, nie zostawię jej. Poza tym masz wielu innych, którzy się obok ciebie kręcą.

- Hm… jak chcesz, ale jakby coś zawsze jestem otwarta na twoje propozycję.- Wyszeptała mu do ucha, delikatnie muskając ustami jego szyję. Jack zamknął oczy, próbując nie zrzucić jej z siebie. „Och gdybym tylko miał przy sobie zata." Pomyślał, a gdy kobieta oddaliła się od niego, tylko pomachał jej i wszedł do swojego samochodu, odsapując z ulgą. Przestawił go, aby czerwone Ferrari mogło odjechać. Gdy auto zniknęło z jego pola widzenia, zadowolony mężczyzna wyszedł z samochodu i udał się do domu. Teraz musiał pokazać swojej małej księżniczce jej nowy pokój.

* * *

-Jack?- Usłyszał swoje imię i odwrócił się w kierunku, z którego one dobiegło. Na schodach siedział Jacob. Mężczyzna wstał i podszedł do O'Neilla. – Sam będzie zachwycona.

- Mam nadzieję, wiesz nie może wiecznie mieszkać u Daniela. Chcę, aby zamieszkała ze mną. I dziećmi oczywiście, kupimy psa, postawimy biały płotek.- Uśmiechnął się w stronę zadowolonego generała.

- Słuchaj ta kobieta mówiła coś dwóch pokojach...

- A tak. Moja niespodzianka specjalna. Gdzie Emilly?- Odparł rozglądając się. Jak na zawołanie, dziewczynka wybiegła z salonu i stanęła obok ojca. - Tu jesteś księżniczko. Chodź pokażę ci coś jeszcze.- Odparł i skierowali się po schodach na górę. Weszli do przestronnego przedpokój i przeszli nim do samego końca, stanęli pomiędzy parą drzwi.

- Co tam jest?- Zapytała dziewczynka, a Jacak otwarł pierwszy pokój. Emilly zmarszczyła brwi, Gdy zobaczyła wybielone ściany.- Tatusiu, ale tutaj nic nie ma!

- No właśnie. – Odparł z entuzjazmem, a Jacob otworzył drugie drzwi z podobną mina.- Jeszcze nic nie ma, ale to już zależy od ciebie.

- Nie rozumiem.- Odparł Jacob. O'Neill przewrócił oczami.

- Jeden z tych pokoi będzie Emilly, to od niej zależy, który wybierze i jak go urządzi, co ty na to, skarbie?

- Tak!- krzyknęła rzucając się w ramiona ojca.- Chce mieć różowy pokój!

- A co z drugim?- zapytał Jacob, podczas, gdy jego wnuczka ściskała Jacka. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się.

- Urządzimy go Juniorowi!- odparł Jack, na co starszy generał się uśmiechnął. O'Neillowi naprawdę zależało na jego córce oraz dzieciach. Był w stanie uznać nawet maleństwo Peta. „Oh Sammy. Gdyby nie ten regulamin i jego uprowadzenie, już dawno byłabyś jego żoną. Szczęśliwą panią O'Neill." Pomyślał Jacob i poklepał pułkownika po ramieniu.

- Dziękuję ci Jack.

- Za co?

- Za uszczęśliwianie mojej córki i wnuczki. - Jack wyszczerzył zęby, a następnie westchnął.

- Przecież wiesz, że dla nich zrobiłbym wszystko!- Odparł podążając za Emilly. Generał odwzajemnił uśmiech i dołączył do reszty „wycieczki". Jack pokazał im resztę domu, a następnie uzgodnił z Starszym Carterem, że powinni zacząć remont pokoju dzieci, jeśli chcą się za nie długo wprowadzić. O'Neill razem z córką oraz z generałem wyszli z domu, zamykając go na klucz i samochodem udali się do centrum handlowego na zakupy.

* * *

Sam usiadła na łóżku ze słoikiem masła orzechowego w ręce i dużą zanurzoną w nim łyżką. Obok niej znajdował się laptop. Jak zwykle pracowała. Teraz gdy Jacka i ich córeczki nie było w domu, a Daniel odpoczywał po misji w swojej sypialni, mogła trochę popisać. Przez ostatnie dni zrobiła dość duży postęp, co oznaczało, że książka o tunelach pod przestrzennych chyliła się ku zakończeniu, co bardzo cieszyło Samanthę. Teraz mogła się skupić na swojej rodzinie i Jacku. Jej ukochanym Jacku. Nie wątpiła w szczerość jego uczuć, kiedy mówił jej, że ją kocha. Widziała to w jego oczach, czuła w jego pocałunkach. Na samą myśl o nim instynktownie dotknęła swoich warg. Wtedy usłyszała jak burczy jej w żołądku. Przewróciła oczami z uśmiechem kładąc rękę na swoim brzuchu, a następnie zabrała się za jedzenie masła orzechowego.

- Spokojnie Orzeszku, nie pozwolę ci umrzeć z głodu.- Odparła delikatnym głosem w stronę brzucha i pogłaskała go. Następnie włożyła do ust łyżkę napełnioną masłem.- Lepiej, kochanie?

Oczywiście wiedziała, że Orzeszek, jak ostatnio zaczęła nazywać swoje maleństwo, jej nie odpowie, pewnie jest jeszcze za wcześnie, aby usłyszał jej głos. Jednak to i tak nie powstrzymywało jej przez „rozmawianiem" z nim lub nią. Była jednak bardzo zaskoczona, kiedy kładąc rękę na brzuchu poczuła lekki, wręcz niewyczuwalny ruch. Sam wyszczerzyła zęby i pogłaskała swój brzuch.

- Widzę, że ty nie możesz się doczekać, aby poznać rodzinkę, co?- Odparła całując swoje dwa place, a następnie przykładając je do brzucha.- Kocham cię Orzeszku!

* * *

Jack i Emilly podrzucili Jacoba do bazy, gdy uprzednio zawieźli zakupy do domu. Następnie skierowali się do mieszkania Daniela. Na dworze słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi. Jack zaparkował samochód przed blokiem, a następnie wyszedł z pojazdu, wyciągając przy tym swoją córkę z fotelika na tylnym siedzeniu. Wziął ją na ręce i razem udali się do środka budynku. Winda akurat znajdowała się na parterze. Jack uśmiechnął się, a następnie wszedł do transportera. Nacisnął przycisk, a po chwili ruszyli na piąte piętro. Gdy drzwi windy otworzyły się Jack postawił małą Emilly na ziemię i chwycił za rękę. Podążyli korytarzem, wprost pod drzwi Daniela. Kiedy już się pod nimi znaleźli, Jack położył rękę na klamce i otworzył drzwi. Emilly wbiegła do środka, a za nią wszedł O'Neill.

- Dorotko wróciłem!- Oznajmił, na co Emilly zachichotała. Jack nie zdążył nawet rzucić jej jednego z „tych" spojrzeń, gdyż w tym samym momencie do przedpokoju weszła Samantha z kawałkiem czekoladowego tortu na talerzyku. Jack otworzył usta, a następnie równocześnie z córką krzyknął.- Ciasto!

Mężczyzna zbliżył się do Sam, cały czas wpartując się w kawałek ulubionego deseru. Kobieta jednak, jakby odczytując jego zamiary, odsunęła od niego talerz, a następnie pocałowała zdezorientowanego Jacka.

- Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę. A teraz umyć ręce, oby dwoje!- Jack i Emilly skrzywili się. Samantha przewróciła oczami.- Inaczej nici z ciasta!

Carter nawet nie mrugnęła, a Jack i ich córeczka już zniknęli w łazience. Sam uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Weszła do salonu i wygodnie usadowiła się na kanapie. Położyła sobie talerz na brzuchu i dłonią poszukała pilota. Gdy go już znalazła włączyła kanał naukowy i odłożyła pilot na szafkę. Wzięła do ręki mały widelczyki i zaczęła jeść ciasto.

* * *

Późnym wieczorem Samantha weszła do sypialni ubrana w długie piżamowe spodnie w paski oraz szarą koszulkę Jacka z logiem Sił Powietrznych. Właśnie położyła ich córkę spać, a teraz sama podążała do łóżka, gdzie już leżał jej ukochany i bacznie ją obserwował. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się w jego kierunku, a następnie usiadła na skraju łóżka. Już miała się położyć, kiedy poczuła ruch. Sam położyła swoja rękę na brzuchu.

- Sam? Kochanie, co się stało?- Zapytał zmartwiony wychodząc spod kołdry i usadawiając się za Carter. Kobieta nie odpowiedziała, co jeszcze bardziej zamartwiło się Jacka, jednak, gdy chwyciła go za rękę, mężczyzna trochę się uspokoił. Samanta położyła jego dłoń na swoim brzuchu, a następnie przykryła ją swoimi rękami.- Sam?

- Poczekaj chwilę. Zaczęło dzisiaj kopać.- Opowiedziała.

- Junior?

- Jack nie nazywaj mojego Orzeszka tak jak nazywałeś symbiot Teal'ca!- Odparła z udawanym oburzeniem kobieta. Jack położył ją na plecach, a następnie pocałował jej brzuch, zanim przyłożył do niego ucho.- Jack, co ty robisz?

- Cześć Orzeszku! Jestem twoim tatusiem! Bądź grzeczny dla mamusi, dobrze?- Jack poczuł delikatne kopnięcie i wyszczerzył zęby. Pocałował brzuch Sam i pogłaskał go.- A teraz idź spać. Kocham cię Orzeszku! Zawsze o tym pamiętaj. Kocham ciebie, twoją śliczną siostrzyczkę oraz wspaniałą mamusię.

Sam przewróciła oczami. Widok Jacka rozmawiającego z jej brzuchem napawał ją radością. Gdyby tylko mogła cofnąć czas, gdyby tylko Jack mógłby być przy niej, kiedy spodziewała się Emilly. „Teraz zachowuje się tak jakby to dziecko było jego. Jest wobec mnie czuły, opiekuńczy, kochany. Co by było gdyby to dziecko naprawdę było jego?" Westchnęła. „On naprawdę mnie kocha, gdyby tak nie było, już dawno by odszedł. Nigdy nawet by na mnie nie spojrzał, nie kiedy zdaje sobie sprawę, że nosze w sobie dziecko innego. Jack mnie kocha. Nie jest ze mną ze względu na Emilly, on mnie po prostu kocha!" Uśmiechnęła się zanurzając palce w jego włosach i przeczesując je. „Może i Jack nie był przy mnie kiedy spodziewałam się jego córeczki, naszej córeczki, ale teraz możemy nadrobić stracony czas. Kto wie, co przyniesie przyszłość."

Jack ułożył się obok Samanthy i objął kobietę ramieniem, pocałował w usta, następnie ukrył twarz w zakrzywieniu jej szyi. Kobieta poczuła jego oddech na swojej skórze i uśmiechnęła się. Splotła swoje place razem z jego i plecami wtuliła się w jego ciepłą posturę.

- Jack?

- Hmm?

- Dziękuję.- Wyszeptała zamykając oczy.

- Hmm?- Usłyszała w odpowiedzi, na co ponownie się uśmiechnęła.

- Dziękuję, że tu jesteś. Kocham cię Jack.

- Ja ciebie też Carter.- Poczuła delikatne muśnięcie ust na swojej skórze. Kobieta odwróciła się przytulając do niego. Zadziornie pocałowała go w czubek nosa. Jack wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony stłumiony dźwięk i położył swoja rękę na jej brzuchu, protekcjonalnie obejmując ukochaną. Następnie złożył na jej wargach namiętny pocałunek.- Dobranoc Sam.

-Dobranoc Jack.- Chwilę później zasnęli.

* * *

**TBC :)**

_szczególne podziękowania dla fanki77 za skrupulatne komentowanie. Bardzo Ci dziękuję! Kolejny rozdział pojawi się dopiero pod koniec sierpnia z powodu zbliżającego się wyjazdu._


	25. Chapter 25

Rankiem Sam obudziła się w silnych ramionach Jacka. Powoli otworzyła oczy i uśmiechnęła się, głaszcząc rękę ukochanego, która zaborczo ją obejmowała. Jack otworzył swoje oczy, kiedy tylko poczuł wiercącą się Samanthę. Spojrzał na kobietę z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach.

- Dzień dobry.- wyszeptał w jej ucho i zaczął delikatnie całować po szyi. Sam odwróciła się w jego kierunki i zanim mężczyzna zdążył umiejscowić kolejny pocałunek na jej ciele, zamknęła mu usta, swoimi. Gdy chwilę później oderwali się od siebie, Sam uśmiechnęła się i położyła swoją głowę na jego klatce piersiowej. Jack natomiast delikatnie miział ją po plecach.- Idziesz dzisiaj do pracy?

- Yhm…- wymamrotała w jego skórę, następnie uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy.- Chociaż wolałabym inaczej spędzić dzień…

- Masz coś konkretnego na myśli?- Jack uniósł prawą brew, Sam zbliżyła się do jego ust.

- Co powiesz na coś takiego.- Pocałunek.- I takiego.- kolejny, tylko znacznie niżej.

Sam zaczęła całować go po klatce piersiowej. Gdy jednak usłyszeli, jak otwierają się drzwi, momentalnie się od siebie oderwali, dokładnie w tym samym momencie, kiedy do pokoju weszła Emilly. Dziewczynka uśmiechnęła się i powoli wdrapała na łóżko wciskając się pomiędzy rodziców. O'Neill momentalnie uniósł swoje ramię, pod które wsunęła się Emilly, następnie przykrył kruszynę kołdrą. Samantha uśmiechnęła się do córki i przytuliła ją do swojego ciepłego ciała.

- Kochanie dlaczego nie jesteś w swoim łóżku?- zapytała kobieta wymownie spoglądając na ojca swojej córki.

Nie żeby miała Emilly za złe, że przywędrowała do nich z samego rana. To było jeszcze małe dziecko, które nie wszystko rozumiało, pomimo swojej inteligencji. Ale dzisiaj wolałaby, aby jej córeczka została u siebie. Samantha nie była tylko matką, była także kobietą, z potrzebami. A teraz właśnie potrzebowała trochę czułości i miłości oraz Jacka.

- Bo… bo idziesz do pracy… i nie będziesz się mogła ze mną pobawić, a ja chciałam ci dać buziaka…- Emilly uśmiechnęła się szeroko w tym samym czasie bawiąc się ręką taty.- Mamusiu zostań w domu, proszę… chcę iść na lody z tobą i tatusiem, mamusiu proszę… pokażę ci co narysowałam… a wujek Daniel pójdzie z nami…- dziewczynka zrobiła maślane oczka w kierunku Carter na co Sam roześmiała się głaszcząc córeczkę po blond włoskach.

- Oh skarbie. Jesteś nieodrodną córeczką tatusia, wiesz.- rozbawiona kobieta ucałowała czoło dziewczynki. Jack posłał jej pytające spojrzenie, a następnie uniósł prawą brew imitując Teal'ca. Samantha spojrzała na ukochanego, potem przeniosła swój wzrok na Emilly i z powrotem na O'Neilla, wybuchając stłumionym śmiechem.

- Co?- zapytał Jack udając, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia co tak naprawdę rozbawiło Sam.- Mam coś na twarzy?

- Nie.- odparła chichocząc. Emilly i Jack posłali jej jedno z tych spojrzeń, a ona po raz kolejny parsknęła śmiechem.- Spójrzcie na siebie!- zachichotała.- Jak dwie krople wody!

Jack zmierzył wzrokiem córkę i także się roześmiał, gilgocząc przy tym swoją malutką kruszynkę.

- Jakby powiedział to Teal'c: „w rzeczy samej"!

- Dokładnie.- odparła już trochę spokojniejszym tonem. Westchnęła i ucałowała córeczkę, następnie powoli wygramoliła się z łóżka. Włożyła kapcie na stopy i odwróciła głowę, spoglądając przez ramię na leniuchującą rodzinę.- Macie zamiar dzisiaj wstać?

- Nie.- odparli zgodnie. Samantha przewróciła oczami odchodząc do komody z jasnego drewna, znajdującej się naprzeciwko łóżka. Otworzyła środkową szufladę i wyciągnęła z niej komplet czystej bielizny. Zamknęła szufladę i otwarła kolejną, tym razem zabrała czyste ubrania. Nie zawracając dalszej uwagi na poczynania dziewczynki i Jacka, podreptała z ubraniami do łazienki.

* * *

Godzinę później umyta i ubrana siedziała przy stole popijając herbatkę ziołową, która działa zapobiegawczo jej nudnością. Chociaż była już na takim etapie ciąży, w którym nudności powoli ustępowały, to jednak wolała być przygotowana na wszystko. Podczas ciąży z Emilly wiedziała, że może się spodziewać wszystkiego. Jednak Orzeszek nie był Emilly, której ojciec był naprawdę wyzwaniem. Sam uśmiechnęła się na myśl o Jack O'Neillu, popijając herbatę. Ciepły płyn spłynął przełykiem i wprawił ją w błogi, spokojny nastrój. Dzisiaj rano przeszkodziła im córka, ale przecież wieczorem będą mieli całkowita swobodę. Może zjedzą kolację w jakieś restauracji, potańczą, a potem wrócą do domu i skończą to co zaczęli rano. Kobieta położyła swoje dłonie na brzuszek i delikatnie go pogładziła, w tym samym momencie poczuła jak ktoś obejmuje ją od tyłu. Splotła swoje ręce z dłońmi Jacka, które tak jak jego zapach, poznałaby wszędzie, zanim mężczyzna złożył gorące pocałunki w zagłębieniu jej szyi.

- O której wrócisz?- wyszeptał do jej ucha delikatnie je przy tym muskając.

Sam odwróciła się na krześle i zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Następnie spojrzała w jego oczy. Jack uśmiechnął się i pocałował ukochaną. Z początku niewinny pocałunek przerodził się w coś więcej, pełen pasji i namiętności. Sam zadrżała, jednak nie z zimna, lecz podniecenia. Jack zawsze działał na nią, jakby zaraz miała zemdleć. Nie była jedną z tych plastikowych laleczek, które mdlały na widok pierwszego lepszego „ciacha" na ulicy, ale przy Jacku to było wprost nie możliwe. Gdyby w tym momencie nie siedziała i nie była powstrzymywana przez O'Neilla to mogłaby się zaliczyć do tych wszystkich dziewczyn, z których zawsze się śmiała. Jack rozsunął jej wargi swoim językiem, wpychając go do środka. Carter wydała cichy jęk rozkoszy. W tym samym momencie usłyszeli Daniela. Jack i Samantha oderwali się od siebie z wypiekami na twarzy, jak para nastolatków i spojrzeli na stojącego z założonymi na piersi rękami Daniela. Mężczyzna poprawił okulary pomrukując coś pod nosem i podszedł do ekspresu z kawą. Nalał sobie trochę do kubka, po czym bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając kochanków samych. Jack pogłaskał Sam po policzku i wyszczerzył zęby. Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- To o której będziesz w domu? Może pójdziemy coś zjeść…- oznajmił bawiąc się kosmykiem jej włosów.

- Koło piątej, musze jeszcze coś załatwić na mieście.- musnęła jego usta zanim wstała z krzesła i uwolniła się z jego uścisku. Jack jednak pociągnął ją za rękę i Samantha wykonując pół obrót delikatnie zderzyła się z jego klatką piersiową. Mężczyzna przycisnął do niej swoje wargi, Sam objęła go za szyję, a kiedy kilka sekund później oderwała się od Jacka, odparła.- Kochanie musze iść do pracy, zobaczymy się później.

Sam pocałowała czubek jego nosa, a następnie dopiła herbatę i skierowała się do przedpokoju. Jack podążył za nią. Blond doktor posłała mu promienny uśmiech, ubrała buty, zabrała swoją torebkę oraz laptop, po czym ponownie pocałowała Jacka i wyszła z domu.

* * *

Tymczasem Pete zaparkował swoją furgonetkę pod budynkiem i wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni. Spojrzał w górę oczekując na połączenie. Kiedy po trzech sygnałach usłyszał głos, oczyścił gardło.

- Mamy problem. Zażądała rozwodu.

- Podpisałeś papiery?- zapytał ochrypły głos.

- Pogięło cię? Bez niej nici z wszystkiego, nie rozumiesz, że ona jest kluczem! Sam jest przepustką do Gwiezdnych Wrót! Bez niej nic nie zdziałam, ani ja ani cała organizacja! Oczywiście, że nie podpisałem tych papierów, głupku!- odparł.

- Co masz zamiar zrobić? Wiesz będzie nam potrzebny nowy plan. Może O'Neill mógłby zniknąć…

- Mam już plan, ale twój pomysł jest kuszący! Kończę, pogadamy później.- odparł kiedy tylko zobaczył wychodzącą z klatki schodowej Samanthę. Rzucił telefon na sąsiednie siedzenie i spojrzał na białą teczkę, następnie wyszedł z samochodu. Skierował się w kierunku Carter.

* * *

Samantha wyszła z budynku z uśmiechem na twarzy. Za kilka godzin, kiedy jej zmiana się skończy znowu będzie mogła być z Jackiem i Emilly. Kobieta skierowała się do swojego Volvo wyciągając przy okazji kluczyki z torebki. Przystanęła przy samochodzie, otworzyła drzwi i włożyła na tylne siedzenie laptopa oraz torebkę, Następnie zamknęła drzwi, kiedy poczuła, że ktoś za nią stoi. Wstrzymała oddech i powoli się odwróciła. Przed nią znajdował się jej małżonek, o którym wolałaby raczej zapomnieć, niż wspominać. Sam zamarła. Jego pojawienie się nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Przypomniała sobie ostatni raz kiedy go widziała, nie wyszła z tego cało, no może wyszła, lecz cała posiniaczona. „Pete jest nieobliczalny i nie zawaha się mnie uderzyć, nawet w miejscu publicznym." Pomyślała, wypuszczając oddech, który trzymała. Nie mogła mu przecież pokazać, że się go boi, to go tylko upewni w przekonaniu, że ma nad nią władzę i całkowitą kontrolę.

- Czego tutaj szukasz?- wysyczała.

- Tak witasz męża? A gdzie buziak i „cześć kochanie, jak miło cię widzieć" ?- zapytał z uśmieszkiem, który zawsze obrzydzał Samanthę.

- Czego chcesz? Dobrze wiesz, że nie jesteś mile widziany!

- Hej nie tak ostro, zdenerwujesz moje dziecko.- odparł i położył jej ręce na brzuchu. Kobieta wzięła kolejny głęboki oddech, próbując powstrzymać się przed nagłym przypływem nudności.

- Nie jest twoje!

- Ale oczywiście, że jest. Twój pułkownik nie jest jego ojcem, wiem to. Poza tym sama mi powiedziałaś o ciąży! Teraz wszystko się zmieni, Sam. Przepraszam za wszystko, nie wiem co we mnie wstąpiło. Kocham cię i chcę, abyśmy byli rodziną. Naprawdę!- odparł, a następnie przykucnął przy jej brzuchu i pogłaskał go.- Teraz naprawdę wszystko się zmieni, maluchu. Zaopiekuję się mamusią i twoją siostrą. Będziemy szczęśliwi, a jak się urodzisz to dostaniesz wszystko czego zapragniesz, zobaczysz. Będę cię rozpieszczać, kruszynko. Kocham cię.- Pete pocałował brzuch Sam, a następnie wstał i zbliżył się do swojej małżonki. Nachylił się i pocałował jej policzek. Sam zamarła, po czym położyła swoje dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej, próbując go odepchnąć, jednak Pete ani nie drgnął. Zaśmiał się tylko, po czym pocałował jej ucho.- Wrócisz ze mną do domu, nie podpiszę papierów rozwodowych i nie próbuj ze mną żadnych sztuczek, rozumiesz? Jeśli nie zobaczę cię w domu przed 18 to możesz być pewna, że twój Jack po prostu zniknie. Następna będzie twoja kochana córeczka, a potem świat dowie się o gwiezdnych wrotach. Rozumiesz?

Nie odpowiedziała. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu. Emilly i Jack byli dla niej najważniejsi, nie mogła przecież zaryzykować ich życiem, a tym bardziej przyczynić się do wydania na światło dzienne jednej z najpilniej strzeżonych tajemnic świata. Z drugiej strony nie mogła okazywać słabości, trening wojskowy uczył jej czegoś innego. Musiała walczyć, ale jak? Z Petem nie dało się wygrać, miał ją w garści, po przez małżeństwo, po przez ich nienarodzone dziecko, które w niej rosło oraz po przez pewną szarą teczkę, która chroniła życie jej i Emilly. Łzy spłynęły jej po policzku, ale zachowała zimną krew. Zacisnęła zęby i odwróciła głowę w kierunku uśmiechniętego Peta, nie wiedząc, że jest obserwowana.

- Jeśli tylko się do nich zbliżysz, przyrzekam, że…

- Że co? Postraszysz mnie swoimi koleżkami z bazy?- roześmiał się jej w twarz i chwycił za nadgarstek, Zacisnął uścisk.- Punkt 18 chcę cię widzieć z Emilly i waszymi rzeczami pod NASZYM domem, rozumiemy się? Zerwiesz wszelkie kontakty z Jackiem O'Neillem i zostaniesz przykładną żoną i matką, następnie urodzisz mi dziecko, bez słowa sprzeciwu! Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, możesz pożegnać się z życiem Jacka i Emilly, czy zrozumiałaś mnie wystarczająco jasno! I nie próbuj ze mną żadnych gierek, dobrze wiesz, że stawka jest wysoka!

- Jak słońce.- odparła próbując powstrzymać łzy.

- To dobrze kotku. Punkt 18 i ani minuty później, inaczej twój kochaś trafi pod ziemię razem z tym bachorem.- Pete puścił jej rękę, na której został kolejny czerwony ślad.- A i jeszcze jedno! Nie piśniesz nikomu ani słowa, bo inaczej jeszcze ciebie coś spotka! No, a teraz się uśmiechnij, KOCHANIE! Masz promienieć szczęściem, w końcu nosisz moje dziecko.

Pete pogłaskał ją po policzku, po czym odszedł w kierunku swojego samochodu. Wszedł do środka, wcześniej pokazując jej jeszcze na zegarku, że czas leci, a następnie odjechał. Sam ukryła twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakała się, powoli osuwając na ziemię. Musiała podjąć decyzję, która najprawdopodobniej zmieni całe jej życie. Decyzję, od której zależało bezpieczeństwo jej ukochanych. Pociągnęła nosem, a następnie przeczesała włosy palcami i położyła swoją dłoń na brzuchu. To nie była prosta decyzją. Kobieta powoli wstała z ziemi i otrzepała ubrania, rozejrzała się dokoła, po czym weszła do samochodu, gdzie na nowo popłynęły jej łzy z czerwonych już oczu.

* * *

Tymczasem w mieszkaniu Daniela Jack siedział w kuchni na ziemi trzymając się za głowę. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co przed chwilą zobaczył. Sam, jego Sam całowała Peta, jej męża. Nie byłoby w tym nic niezwykłego, gdyby nie fakt, że Sam i Pete nie byli normalnym małżeństwem, w dodatku rozwodzili się. Nie był to także przyjazny całus, tylko z tego co mógł się zorientować namiętny pocałunek. „Nie wyglądali na pogrążonych rozmową o rozwodzie, wyglądali raczej jak… jak zakochani, przyszli rodzice. Boże jaki ja byłem głupi, ona do niego wraca, pogodzili się i do niego wraca. Jest ojcem jej dziecka, wychował Emilly, a ja? Pojawiłem się z nikąd i oczekuję nie wiadomo czego. Jack ty idioto! Ona go kocha, nigdy nie przestała, pomimo tego wszystkiego, chce z nim być! Jak mogłaby kiedykolwiek pokochać ciebie, cały czas cię okłamywała, bo się nią zająłeś! Zrobiła to wszystko z litości! Spójrz w końcu prawdzie w oczy. Nie masz nic co mógłbyś jej zaoferować, myślisz, że ulegnie ci bo kupiłeś i urządziłeś dla was dom? Bo chciałeś przygarnąć jej dziecko? Bo kochasz Emilly, bo kochasz i zawsze kochałeś tylko ją? Nie możesz być z taką kobietą jak Samantha Carter, ona nie jest dla ciebie, jest nie z twojej ligi. Nie pasujecie do siebie, ona jest piękna, młoda, a ty… jesteś nikim O'Neill, nikim! Carter było po prostu ciebie żal, pozwoliła ci zająć się twoim dzieckiem, ale to wszystko, Samantha Carter cię nie kocha, nigdy nie kochała. Pogódź się z tym wreszcie!" mężczyzna otarł łzy, które jakimś cudem spłynęły po jego policzkach. Nigdy w życiu nie płakał, a teraz? Jego serce ponownie stłukło się na miliony małych kawałeczków. Dla jego i Sam nie było przyszłości, teraz musiał się skupić na jedynej kobiecie, która nigdy go nie zostawi, na jedynej kobiecie, która zawsze będzie go kochać. Na jego malutkiej córeczce, która w tym momencie weszła z blokiem rysunkowym i kredkami do kuchni pytając czy tatuś z nią porysuje. Jack tylko się uśmiechnął, po czym wziął małą na ręce. Pocałował ją w blond czuprynkę, a następnie posadził na swoich kolanach, kiedy już usiadł przy stole. Emilly rozłożyła swoje przybory do rysowania i uśmiechnęła się do ojca wręczając mu zieloną kredkę.

* * *

**TBC :)** _mam już pomysł :D złowieszczy pomysł_


	26. Chapter 26

Sam wyszła z samochodu z torebką oraz czerwonymi od płaczu oczami po dość napiętym dniu pracy. Nie miała ani chwili, aby przemyśleć całą sytuację, więc w drodze powrotnej do mieszkania Daniela musiała nadrobić te całe przemyślenie ostatniego wydarzenia. Pete nie rzucał słów na wiatr i był zdolny do wszystkiego. Nie miała innego wyjścia jak spełnić jego żądanie i wrócić do ich mieszkania. Westchnęła i spojrzała w górę, następnie zamknęła auto, udając się do klatki schodowej. Wjechała windą na piąte piętro, a potem przeszła korytarz i stanęła pod drzwiami do mieszkania Daniela. Położyła swoją dłoń na klamce. „Przepraszam." Cichutko powiedziała do siebie, następnie otworzyła drzwi. Rzuciła torebkę na szafkę znajdująca się przy drzwiach, które wcześniej cichutko zamknęła i skierowała się do salonu, gdzie na sofie siedział Jack z ich córeczką na kolanach i oglądali bajki. Kobieta odwróciła głowę w kierunku sypialni i otarła oczy, po czym zawołała swoją córeczkę, która był aż tak pochłonięta oglądaniem telewizji na kolanach swojego tatusia, że nie zauważyła.

-Emilly idź do pokoju i spakuj swoje rzeczy, natychmiast!- rozkazała Samantha próbując nie dopuścić do ujawnienia łez, które pojawiły się w kącikach jej oczu. Jack odwróciła się w stronę Sam i zmarszczył brwi, następnie postawił córeczkę na ziemię.

- Rób co mówi mama, skarbie.- poprawił jej sukieneczkę i pocałował w czoło. Mężczyzna wstał, natomiast Emilly nadal nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Zamiast tego stała obok ojca, którego chwyciła za rękę i swoimi dużymi brązowymi oczkami spoglądała pytająco na matkę.

- Emilly! Kazałam ci coś zrobić!- krzyknęła.

Dziewczynkę przeszedł dreszcz. Ponownie spojrzała na Samanthę. W jej oczach widniał strach oraz ból, jej matka nigdy na nią nie krzyczała, ale dobrze wiedziała co to może oznaczać. Pete często krzyczał, a potem podnosił rękę, na mamę, nigdy na nią. Samantha zawsze zdążyła ją obronić, nigdy nie pozwalała zbliżać się do jej malutkiej córeczki. Emilly wbiegła do pokoju ze łzami w oczach. Usiadła na ziemi przy łóżku i objęła swoimi małymi rączkami, kolanka.

Tymczasem Jack posłał kobiecie mordercze spojrzenie. Sam odwróciła wzrok, nie mogła tego znieść. Wiedziała, że jej postępowanie, nawet jeśli w słusznej sprawie, skrzywdzi tych których kocha. To ją zabijało od środka. Świadomość, że Pete wygra, że Emilly znowu stanie się skrytym, nieszczęśliwym dzieckiem. Wbiła swój wzrok w ziemię, jednakże nie uciekła przed spojrzeniem Jacka, które przeszywało ją na wylot. Jedna, samotna łza spłynęła jej po policzkach, wyznaczając mokrą ścieżkę dla innych. Sam westchnęła w głębi duszy modląc się o przebaczenie. Odwróciła się na pięcie i podążyła do pokoju, który jeszcze rankiem był świadkiem szczęśliwych chwil, jakie spędziła tutaj ze swoim ukochanym. Otworzyła szafę i wyjęła z niej torbę, następnie wrzuciła do niej swoje ubrania. Nie wiedząc, że cały czas jest obserwowana, przez opierającego się o futrynę drzwi z założonymi na piersi rękami Jacka. Mężczyzna nie był w najlepszym humorze od rana, a obecne postępowanie Sam utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że wszystko co się między nimi wydarzyło było zwykłym złudzeniem. Sam zabierała jego córeczkę i wracała do męża. W jego oczach pojawił się smutek oraz ból. Kochał Sam, całym sercem. Zrobiłby dla niej wszystko, a ona tak po prostu go wykorzystała. Zaopiekował się nią, kupił im dom, chciał, aby stali się prawdziwą rodziną, a ona powiedziała, że go kocha, zrobiła nadzieję. Nadzieje, że jest jeszcze potrzebny, że jest kochany, że jednak los sprawił mu druga szansę. A potem wbiła nóż w plecy, całując się z Petem, jej małżonkiem. A teraz ponownie rozrywała jego i tak już złamane serce na strzępy, zabierając Emilly.

- Więc to koniec, co? Odejdziesz i ją zabierzesz. Nie pozwolisz się widywać, wmówisz, że jestem nikim?- odezwał się po chwili ciszy. W jego głosie można było wyczuć ból, zawiedzenie oraz miłość do jedynego dziecka.- Będę o nią walczyć, nawet jeśli to zrujnuje moje życie. Nie zostawię jej. Jest najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu i nigdy jej nie opuszczę.

- Dostaniesz prawa rodzicielskie.- odparła dość spokojnym głosem, chociaż daleko jej było do spokojnej. Była roztrzęsiona, słaba, bezsilna, w jej myślach krążyło tylko jedno zdanie: „Pete wygrał."

- Będę się mógł widywać z nią co drugi weekend? Nie dzięki. To moje dziecko, nie odbierzesz mi jej, Carter. Nie obchodzi mnie, co zrobisz ze swoim życiem, nie pozwolę jej sobie odebrać.- warknął. Kobieta z hukiem zamknęła torbę, po czym odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała prosto na Jacka. Nie w oczy. Obawiała się tego co mogłaby w nich zobaczyć, prawdy.

- Carter? Co się stało z kochanie?- zapytała opryskliwie.

- W tym domu jest tylko jednak kobieta, którą kocham i ty nią nie jesteś. Wracaj do swojego męża. Jesteście siebie warci, potraficie tylko kłamać. Czego w ogóle u mnie szukałaś? Nie mogę ci dać tego co on!- odparł wychodząc z pokoju.

Zamknął za sobą drzwi, jednak wcześniej usłyszał ciche „Robie to dla ciebie!" Przeklną pod nosem i udał się do sąsiedniego pokoju. Uchylił drzwi i usłyszał stłumiony płacz swojego dziecka. Łzy same napłynęły mu do oczu. Nienawidził chwil, kiedy Charlie był smutny, ale teraz widok płaczącej Emilly i myśl, że za chwile będzie musiał ją opuścić, rozrywała mu serce. Cały czas miał w swojej pamięci moment, gdy zobaczył ją na swoim tarasie, kiedy ściskała mu szyję, a potem przytulała. Moment, w którym obiecał ja chronić za wszelką cenię, nigdy nie opuszczać. Teraz jednak widząc ją skuloną w kącie pokoju z zapłakanymi oczętami, wiedział, że ponownie zawiódł swoją pociechę. Jack otarł łzy i wyprostował się, próbując wyglądać jak pewny siebie człowiek, a nie załamany wrak i wszedł do pokoju. Podszedł do córeczki i usiadł obok niej, następnie wziął na kolana i zaczął tulić dopóki się nie uspokoiła.

- Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę. Będę grzeczna, będę wszystkich słuchać, tylko proszę cie nie zostawiaj mnie. Nie oddawaj mnie Petowi.- mówiła pomiędzy pociągnięciami nosem. Koszulka Jacka ponownie stała się mokra, jednak teraz także do łez Emilly dołączyły jego własne. O'Neill przytulił ją mocniej.

- Skarbie cokolwiek się stanie zawsze będę cię kochać i będę przy tobie, tutaj.- położył dłoń na jej serduszku. Emilly otarła łzy, jednak nadaremno, gdyż kolejne na nowo przedzierały się przez jej powieki i spojrzała na ojca, następnie położyła swoje raczki na jego dłoni.- Kocham cię Emilly, zawsze będę. Tylko ty się liczysz.

Dziewczynka spojrzała w stronę drzwi, jakby przeczuwała, że są to ostatnie chwilę z jej ojcem, następnie wstała i pobiegła do łóżka. Ściągnęła z niego swoją żyrafę, którą wygrał dla niej Jack, po czym podała ją ojcu.

- Zaczym… Łatkę. Będziesz o mnie pamiętać.- odparła. Mężczyzna smutno się uśmiechnął i wziął maskotkę do ręki. Pogłaskał ja.

- Będę się nią opiekować do twojego powrotu.- Jack położył pluszaka obok siebie i ponownie posadził córkę na kolanach. Zdjął swój nieśmiertelnik z szyi i zmniejszył łańcuch tak, aby przystosować go do malutkiego karku Emilly. Następnie zawiesił na szyi dziewczynki, która zaczęła go oglądać ciekawskim wzrokiem.- Chcę abyś go nosiła, będzie ci o mnie przypominać. Będzie ci przypominać jak bardzo cię kocham i że zabiorę cię od Peta, kiedy tylko będę mógł. Musisz być dzielna, dobrze.

-Tak jak Kopciuszek?- zapytała, a Jack szeroko się uśmiechnął, pomimo napływających mu do oczu łez.

-Tak kochanie, tak jak Kopciuszek. Musisz opiekować się mamusią i swoim rodzeństwem. Zrobisz to dla mnie?- Emilly kiwnęła głową i zarzuciła ręce na szyję ojca. Jack przytulił ją do siebie.- Kocham cię Emilly.

- Ja ciebie też tatusiu.

- Zrobię co w mojej mocy, abyś znowu była przy mnie. Obiecuję ci to, kochanie.- pogłaskał ją po blond włoskach i pocałował w czoło, ocierając ostanie łzy z jej policzków swoim kciukiem.- Nie płacz skarbie, masz być dzielna.

- Obiecuję tatusiu. Kocham cię.- pocałowała go w policzek i ostatni raz przytuliła.

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i stanęła w nich Sam z torebką na ramieniu. Przywołała córkę piorunującym spojrzeniem, na co dziewczynka jeszcze bardziej posmutniała. Łzy ponownie naleciały jej do oczu, lecz jednym ruchem ręki je otarła. Nie chciała się rozpłakać, chciała być dzielna, dla tatusia. Chciała pokazać, że się nie boji, mimo iż w głębi przeszywał ja strach. W końcu za chwilę miała stanąć twarzą w twarz z Petem, którego bała się, od kiedy zaczęła raczkować. Powolnym krokiem podeszła do swojej matki i chwyciła ją za rękę, ostatni raz spoglądając na swojego tatę.

- Jutro ktoś przyjdzie po resztę rzeczy.- odparła suchym, beznamiętnym głosem. Nie spojrzała nawet na Jacka, tylko odwróciła się i wyszła z dzieckiem do przedpokoju, następnie wyszły z mieszkania i skierowały się do załadowanego już samochodu Samanthy. Kobieta posadziła dziecko w foteliku na tylnym siedzeniu, a potem zajęła miejsce kierowcy. Ustawiła lusterka, zapaliła samochód i ruszyła do domu Peta. Jej i Peta.

* * *

Jack ukrył twarz w swoich dłoniach nadal siedząc skulony w tym samym miejscu, gdzie tulił do siebie ukochana córeczkę. „ Co ja robię? Nie mogę tak tu siedzieć! Nie mogę pozwolić jej zabrać! Jestem okropnym ojcem, zawiodłem, po raz kolejny. Charlie… Charlie nie żyje, a teraz odbierają mi Emilly. Jack weź się w garść, musisz w końcu coś zrobić! Masz zamiar tak siedzieć i się nad sobą użalać? Sam i ja nie mamy przyszłości, ale Emilly mnie potrzebuje. Potrzebuje swojego ojca!" Mężczyzna wstał z podłogi i otarł łzy, następnie chwycił kluczyki od swojego SUVa i udał się na parking. Wszedł do samochodu i popędził w kierunku domu Samanthy i Peta. „To koniec Carter, będę o nią walczyć!"

* * *

**TBC**_ chyba najwyższy czas zakończyć tego ficka :) hm.. zobaczymy ile mi zejdzie na to rozdziałów :)_


	27. Chapter 27

_A więc to już przedostatni rozdział :) przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, ale napisanie go trochę mi zajęło :) mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba :)_

* * *

Sam zaparkowała samochód przed domem i spojrzała przez lusterko na siedzącą z tyłu córeczkę. Dziewczynka z czerwonymi od płaczu oczami siedziała w foteliku dla dzieci i bawiła się nieśmiertelnikami Jacka. Kobieta westchnęła i spojrzała przez szybę swojego auta. Na podwórzu czekał uśmiechnięty Pete.

- Kochanie wszystko się ułoży, zobaczysz. Teraz będziemy prawdziwą rodziną, ja, ty, twój braciszek, albo siostrzyczka oraz Pete. Pokochasz go tak jak on kocha ciebie, skarbie.- odparła kobieta próbują brzmieć przekonująco, jednak nie wyszło jej to za dobrze. Emilly wzruszyła tylko ramionami, nawet na nią nie spoglądając.

„Jak ma mi uwierzyć, skoro nawet ja w to nie wierzę. Pete nigdy się nie zmieni! Boże, w co ja się wplątałam. Mogłam wtedy zrezygnować z programu, ale nie… praca była ważniejsza, ratowanie świata, bla, bla, bla, a teraz moja córeczka nawet nie chce spojrzeć mi w oczy." Samantha wyłączyła silnik i odpięła swój pas, następnie otworzyła drzwi samochodu i wyszła na zewnątrz. Spuściła wzrok, aby nie spoglądać na szczerzącego się w jej stronę małżonka i wypuściła niezbyt zadowolona Emilly z samochodu. Chwyciła córeczkę za rączkę i lekko przyciągnęła ją do siebie, mimo oporu dziecka. Następnie kucnęła i pogłaskała dziewczynkę po jej blond włoskach. Sam chwyciła do reki nieśmiertelniki Jacka. Emilly położyła swoje rączki na dłoni matki, nie pozwalając sobie odebrać pamiątki po tatusiu.

- Kochanie, lepiej będzie, jeśli je schowasz, dobrze. Petowi się to nie spodoba.- odparła, a kiedy dziewczynka kiwnęła głową, Sam schowała łańcuszek pod koszulkę dziecka i smutno się uśmiechnęła, w między czasie ocierając łzy z policzków czterolatki.- Wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz, kochanie.

- Nie będzie! Chcę do tatusia!- dziewczynka rozpłakała się. Sam westchnęła. Jakby deja vu, jej córka znowu była nieszczęśliwa, znowu z dala od ukochanego ojca. Kobieta przytuliła dziecko i wzięła je na ręce, kierując się w stronę swojego męża. Westchnęła. To były ostatnie chwile jej wolności, teraz ona i mała będą kompletnie zależne od Peta. „ Co ja zrobiłam, jestem okropną matką! Mogłam wtedy rzucić program, zając się czymś innym i w spokoju wychowywać Emilly, ale zamiast tego musiałam pomóc światu. I co teraz? Jak świat mi się odwdzięcza!"

Podeszły bliżej do policjanta, a ten tylko zbadał je wzrokiem, po czym chwycił Samanthę za ramię i pociągnął do domu.

- Będziesz posłuszna, inaczej wiesz, co cię czeka!- syknął otwierając drzwi mieszkania, następnie popchnął ją do środka, gdzie czekało kilka podejrzanych typów. Sam opuściła wzrok, starając się na nich nie patrzeć, nie dać po sobie poznać, że pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu się boi. Nie o siebie, lecz o swoje niewinne dzieci.- Nick zabierz moją żonę do salonu i przygotuj kamerę.

Mężczyzna wykonał polecenie i pchnął Sam przed siebie, zostawiając za sobą szyderczo uśmiechającego się Peta, który tymczasem pogrążył się w rozmowie telefonicznej. Kiedy tylko skończył, podszedł do kanapy, na której siedziała skulona Sam z córeczką i pogłaskał Emilly po głowie. Dziewczyna najeżyła się, na co Sam posłała mężowi lodowate spojrzenie, a chwilkę później całowała główkę córeczki i szeptała jej coś na ucho. Pete wymamrotał coś pod nosem i rozglądnął się po salonie, upewnił się, że wszyscy są gotowi i rozkazał Nickowi zaczynać.

* * *

Daniel spoglądając na zegarek wbiegł do biura generała, jakby goniła go armia Jaffa. Starszy mężczyzna rozmawiał akurat przez telefon, lecz na widok szalonego archeologa odłożył słuchawkę i zmarszczył czoło, wstając.

- Doktorze Jackson, co to ma znaczyć! Przerwał mi pan ważną rozmowę.

- Przepraszam generale, ale musi pan to zobaczyć. Właśnie przyszło z góry!- odparł, kiedy tylko wziął oddech, a następnie włożył płytę do laptopa generała i puścił mu film.

Czarny ekran komputera rozświetlił się, a chwilę później pojawiły się na nim dwie postacie, jedną z nich był Pete Shannahan, a drugą niezidentyfikowany czarny mężczyzna w mundurze Sił Powietrznych.

„Witam generale! Nie będę zanudzać pana przemowami i innymi tego typu rzeczami, tylko przejdę do sedna sprawy. Do tego filmu załączam białą kopertę z listą wszystkich kodów, jakich dodatkowo żądamy. Jest pan człowiekiem rozsądnym generale, więc myślę, że nie będzie problemu. Spełni pan warunki, albo świat dowie się o waszej tajemnicy. Ponad to, jeżeli zobaczę Jacka O'Neill w promieniu trzech kilometrów od mojego domu, jego ukochana córeczka zginie, a zaraz po niej Samantha Carter! Radzę nie zastanawiać się nad tym czy blefuję czy nie. Mam dowody, niezbite dowody, dzięki którym każda telewizja w kraju i na świecie mi uwierzy. Czy naprawdę chce pan rozpętać wojnę, generale? Do godziny 20 pod wskazany w liście adres, nieuzbrojony człowiek ma przynieść czarny neseser z milionem dolarów, kody oraz asgardzki transporter. Jeśli żądanie nie zostaną spełnione świat dowie się o Gwiezdnych Wrotach, a one zginą." Kamera odwróciła się, by pokazać skuloną na kanapie Samanthę, która przyciskała do swojego ciała Emilly. Towarzyszyło im dwóch potężnie zbudowanych mężczyzn z pistoletami. „Czekamy do 20, a potem, sam pan wie!" Pete pomachał zat'em przed kamerą, a następnie ekran zrobił się czarny.

- Próbował się pan skontaktować z Jackiem, doktorze?- generał wypuścił oddech, który wstrzymał i spojrzał na przerażonego Daniela.

- Tak. Niestety nie odbiera telefonów. Generale obawiam się, że mógł pojechać do Pete, po Emilly. Jack zrobiłby dla niej wszystko!

- Oh niedobrze, niedobrze.- odparł generał spoglądając na załączoną do filmu listę żądań. Następnie wykonał telefon do Waltera. Sierżant pojawił się chwilę później z notatnikiem w ręce. Generał wstał i obszedł biurko dookoła, chwycił swoją wojskową marynarkę, po czym ubrał i zapiął.- Walter proszę mi zwołać SG-2, SG-3, SG-11 i SG-20. Za pięć minut chcę ich widzieć w sali odpraw.- Sierżant zasalutował i wyszedł.

- Za pięć minut? Z całym szacunkiem generale, my nie mamy pięciu minut. Znając Jacka, on pewnie już tam jest! I planuje coś szalonego!

- Synu, nie możemy nic więcej zrobić. Przygotujemy akcję, ale nie mogę ci obiecać, że się uda. Nie walczymy tutaj z Goa'uldami doktorze, tylko z jeszcze gorszym wrogiem, z NID! Zawiadom Jacoba oraz Teal'ca o naszym spotkaniu. A teraz muszę porozmawiać z prezydentem!- odparł, a gdy tylko Daniel Jackson opuścił jego gabinet, ten chwycił za czerwony telefon i wykręcił numer do Białego Domu.

* * *

Jack skręcił w kolejną uliczkę i przeklął pod nosem. Wpakował się w mały korek. „Świetnie! Jeszcze tego mi brakowało, od kiedy na tej ulicy są korki?" Spojrzał na zegarek, wyjechał trzy i pół minuty temu, sądząc po czasie, jaki spędził w pokoju Emilly użalając się nad sobą, Sam miała nad nim jakąś półtorej godzinną przewagę. Mężczyzna nacisnął klakson, po czym westchnął. Musiał obmyślić jakiś plan, nie mógł przecież zapukać do drzwi i poprosić o oddanie mu dziecka. Pete by go wyśmiał, nawet Sam by go wyśmiała. Po czym pewnie dostałby mowę typu: będziesz się mógł z nią widywać, w co drugi weekend. Z drugiej strony wyważenie drzwi i rozbicie mordy gliniarza też nie wchodziło grę, mimo iż chciał to zrobić. Pete na to zasługiwał! To jednak to nie było w porządku, nie wobec tego parszywego dupka, czy samego siebie, ale wobec jego małej dziewczynki. Nie chciał, aby wychowywała się z myślą, że jej tatuś został skazany za napaść na policjanta. A doskonale wiedział, że dzięki Petowi mógłby trafić za kratki i to na dłuższy okres. Z zamyślenia wyrwał go klakson, Jack spojrzał na ulicę, samochody poruszyły się, a teraz to on tamował ruch. Westchnął, po czym nacisnął na gaz i ruszył przed siebie. Skręcił w alejkę prowadzącą wprost na osiedle domków jednorodzinnych. Przejechał tą ulicę, stając kilkanaście metrów przed domem Shanahana. Zgasił silnik, jednak nie wyszedł z auta. Siedział i czekał myśląc.

Jack spojrzał na zegarek. Upłynęło trochę czasu od momentu, kiedy tu przyjechał. Na dworze zmierzchało, a on nadal nie był pewien, co zrobić. Westchnął, po czym odpiął pasy, obserwując trzech podejrzanych typków wychodzących z domu Peta. „A co oni tam robią? Czyżby Shan- coś tam sprowadzał sobie kolegów, kiedy moja córeczka jest w domu? Muszę się tego dowiedzieć, tylko jak. Nie mam planu!" Jack wziął głęboki oddech. „ Niech to szlag. Zawsze coś planuję, a potem nic z tego nie wychodzi. Idę, tam, bez planu. Po prostu zabiorę moja córkę! Kocham ją i nie mogę jej stracić, nie po tym jak ją odzyskałem!" Jack wysiadł z samochodu i podszedł do drzwi, kiedy upewnił się, że trójka mężczyzn odjechała. Jack powoli nacisnął na klamkę i drzwi ustąpiły, otwierając się. Mężczyzna bezszelestnie wszedł do mieszkania, trochę się zaniepokojony dziwną cisza. Przeszedł przedpokój i wszedł do kuchni, która była pusta. Wstrzymał oddech, marszcząc przy tym czoło. Coś było nie tak! Jack wykonał pół obrót i wtedy poczuł coś twardego na swojej głowie. Następną rzeczą, jaką pamiętał to spotkanie z zimną podłogą.

* * *

Generał razem za swoim przyjacielem, a ojcem Samanthy oraz Teal'cem i Danielem Jacksonem wysiedli z wojskowego samochodu. SG-2 i SG-11 rozstawiło się we wszystkich strategicznych miejscach, włącznie ze snajperami. SG-20 otoczyło dom i zabezpieczyło ulicę.

- Jak wygląda sytuacja?- zapytał przez krótkofalówkę generał.

- Sir, mamy snajperów na dachu i dwa zespoły, które otoczyły dom. Każde wejście jest zabezpieczone, nie mają szansy na ucieczkę!

- Dziękuję poruczniku! Bez odbioru.- odparł Hammond.

- A co z SG-3?- wtrącił Daniel.

- Generał Hammond wysłał ich na miejsce odbioru teczki.- poinformował go Teal'c i wyciągnął z kieszeni wojskowej kurtki z naczepką SG-1 swojego zat'a.- Generale Hammond, proszę mi pozwolić wejść do środka.

- Odmawiam Teal'c, przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy nie poznamy całej sytuacji. Z tego, co wiemy w środku może być Sam i Emilly!

- Rozumiem.- czarnoskóry Jaffa skinął głową.

- Proponuje, więc sprawdzić jak mają się sprawy w środku. Czy snajperzy mają podgląd?- zapytał Jacob, który mimo gniewu oraz zdenerwowania, próbował zachować spokój. Każdy z nich martwił się o Emilly, Sam i Jacka. Każdy z nich chciał, aby wyszli z tego cało i każdy z nich pragnął ich szczęścia. Los jednak sprawiał, że szczęście na dłuższą metę nie było im pisane. Może fortuna w końcu się do nich uśmiechnie i okaże trochę łaski, sprawiając, że para zasmakuje szczęścia, które tak bardzo im się należało. Szczególnie po tym wszystkim, co przeszli.

* * *

O'Neill ocknął się z potężnym bólem głowy. Powoli otworzył oczy i zauważył, że znajduje się w salonie Peta przytrzymywany przez dwóch mężczyzn. Jack rozglądnął się dookoła i zobaczył siedzącą na kanapie Samanthę, a obok niej bawiącego się jej włosami Peta. Kobieta jednak nie była bardzo zadowolona z jego dotyku, O'Neill mógłby przysiądź, że Sam jest spięta i drży.

- Jakbym wiedział, że urządzisz mi przyjęcie powitalne, to przyniósłbym jakieś ciasto ze sobą.- odparł Jack, co spotkało się z cichym chichotem Sam. Została ona jednak uciszona, przez złowrogie spojrzenie męża, który wstał z kanapy i zaczął krążyć po salonie wymachując trzydziesto-ósemką.

- Daruj sobie ten sarkazm. A teraz przejdźmy do rzeczy.- odparł policjant i wymownym spojrzeniem wysłał jednego z „ochroniarzy Jacka" na górę. W tym samym czasie podszedł do żony i przejechał pistoletem po jej gładkiej szyi. Łzy, które Sam próbowała powstrzymać, teraz powoli spłynęły po jej policzku.

- Proszę nie rób tego.- jej cicha prośba nałożyła się z pojawieniem przestraszonej Emilly w salonie. Jack zacisnął pięść i posłał Petowi mordercze spojrzenie, na co ten się tylko roześmiał. Dziewczynka podbiegła do matki, jednak Pete zatrzymał ją zanim Sam zdążyła ją wziąć w ramiona.- Błagam cię, uczynię wszystko, czego zapragniesz, tylko zostaw ją w spokoju. Pete proszę cię! To tylko małe, niewinne dziecko!

- Nie!- warknął.- Umowa była jasna, miał się tutaj nie zbliżać. Popełnił błąd, a ona za to zapłaci. Swoim życiem!- Pete przyłożył rozpłakanemu dziecku, pistolet do głowy. Jack wyrwał się przytrzymującemu go mężczyźnie, nokautując go prawym sierpowym. Drugi mężczyzna chwycił go i przytrzymał, zanim pułkownik zdążył dobiec do Emilly. Pete objął dziecko, cały czas przytrzymując jej broń do skroni.- Jeszcze jeden krok, a ten bachor zginie. To samo dotyczy ciebie!- krzyknął w stronę Sam, które była o krok od swojej córeczki.

* * *

- Sir, mam go na muszce. Czysty strzał, proszę o zezwolenie!- krzyknął jeden z snajperów przez radio do generała.

- Odmawiam!- spojrzał na rozkojarzonych Teal'ca i Daniela.- Musimy go mieć żywego.

- Żywego? Czy to jakiś żart? Emilly ma przystawioną broń do głowy. To tylko czteroletnie dziecko!

- Danielu, myślisz, że tego nie wiem!- rozwścieczony generał odwrócił się do archeologa, posyłając mu jedno e swoich złowrogich spojrzeń. Nie mógł nic zrobić, aby ochronić Emilly i Sam, a ta bezradność, tylko potęgowała jego gniew. Przelałby ten gniew na Daniela, gdyby nie interwencja Teal'ca, który odciągnął przyjaciela na bok. Tymczasem Hammond wydał snajperom nowe rozkazy.

* * *

- Pete możemy przecież na spokojnie o tym porozmawiać, proszę cię odłóż broń. Wiem, na czym ci zależy!- odparła kobieta i powolnym krokiem podeszła do męża.

Pete spojrzał na kobietę, po czym na jej córkę. Następnie skierował broń w kierunku swojej żony. Sam zadrżała, jednocześnie wzdychając z ulgą. Jej mała córeczka była wolna. Policjant puścił dziecko. W tym samym momencie rozległ się cichy strzał i dwóch pomocników Pete, upadł na ziemię. Jack szybko zorientował się, że na zewnątrz jest wsparcie, po czym rzucił się na Pete. Sam chwyciła córeczkę w ramiona i wybiegła z domu. Kiedy była już na zewnątrz, wpadła prosto w ramiona swojego ojca i rozpłakała się na dobre. Jacob przytulił swoja córkę i wnuczkę powtarzając, że wszystko będzie dobrze. W tym samym momencie usłyszeli wystrzał z broni i rozległo się głośne łkanie Emilly i wołanie: „Tatusiu!"

* * *

**TBC**

_następny rozdział to zakończenie, no może dorzucę epilog. Zobaczymy :P_

_tymczasem dziękuję wszystkim za dotychczasowe komentarze, naprawdę pomogły w pisaniu :)  
_


	28. Chapter 28

_To już ostatni rozdział. Przebyłam długą, bo aż ośmiomiesięczną drogę z tym fanfickiem. Ale w końcu jestem, na końcu. przed wami jeszcze tylko ten rozdział. No cóż nie będę się tutaj rozpisywać, powiem wprost. Chciałabym podziękować wszystkim czytelnikom, osobą, które mnie wspierały podczas pisania tego maleństwa. _

_Podziękowania dla wszystkich komentujących: **fanka77**, **carterdream**, **kruszynka85** i innych. Szczególnie dla **fanka77**. **Asiu**, bez ciebie nie wiem czy bym go skończyła, trwałaś przy mnie od początku do końca (mam nadzieję :P) i komentowałaś równie zaciekle :P Ostatni rozdział dedykuję Tobie, mam nadzieję, że ci się spodoba, tak jak zresztą całej reszcie!_

_Pozdrawiam!_

_Madi92_

* * *

Jack rzucił się na Peta, który cały czas trzymał broń. Pułkownik przytrzymał jego ręce, po czym przyparł go do ziemi. Następnie odrzucił broń na bezpieczną odległość. Pete zaczął się wiercić i ponieważ Jack był rozkojarzony sprawdzaniem, czy dwie najważniejsze kobiety jego życia opuściły mieszkanie, Pete z łatwością wydostał się z jego uścisku, po czym sam zaczął obezwładniać Jacka. Mężczyzna jednak zablokował go i zaserwował mu uderzenie prosto w nos. Policjant otarł krew, która ciurkiem zaczęła spływać po jego wargach, po czym sam zaczął katować Jacka. O'Neill jednak wykonał unik i pięść Shanahana wylądowała z hukiem na podłodze. Teraz to Jack przyparł go do ziemi i wymierzył w niego swoją pięść. Kiedy Pete przyjmował uderzenia, jego ręka próbowała dosięgnąć broni, jednak bez większego powodzenia. Jack chwycił go za bluzę i lekko podźwignął, wymierzając kolejny cios. Tym razem Pete dosięgną broni. Chwycił ją w oby dłonie i uderzył nią Jacka, na chwilę uwalniając się od jego zabójczych pięści. O'Neill potrząsnął głową, po czym znokautował Peta po raz kolejny. Shanahan nie wyglądał już najlepiej z złamanym nosem i szczęką oraz rozciętym łukiem brwiowym. Kropelki potu mieszały się z krwią spływając po jego twarzy. Jack też nie wyglądał najlepiej z ogromnym siniakiem na policzku i rozciętym łukiem brwiowym, w dodatku, jego głowa pękała z bólu. Jack zauważył broń i szybko dobrał się do Peta, aby ją mu odebrać. Panowie złączyli się w dość nieprzyjemnym uścisku, oboje walcząc o prawo posiadania pistoletu. Jack starał się odebrać Petowi broń, kiedy ta wystrzeliła. Oby dwoje upadli na ziemię.

* * *

SG-2 wraz z Teal'cem weszli do mieszkania. Dwóch członków drużyny poszło przodem, sprawdzając dla pozostałych teren. Kiedy doszli do salonu, Teal'c szybko podszedł do Jacka, podczas, gdy dwóch mężczyzn zajmowało się Petem. Jaffa westchnął, po czym poklepał przyjaciela po policzkach. O'Neill powoli otworzył oczy.

- Dobrze cie widzieć O'Neill.- odparł potężny wojownik.

- Ciebie też, T. Co z Emilly i Sam? Są całe? Bezpieczne?

- W rzeczy samej. Pomogę ci wstać.- Teal'c podał mu rękę.

- Co z nim?- zapytał Jack spoglądając w stronę Shanahana, którego SG-2 pakowało do czarnego worka.

- Pete Shanahan nie przeżył. Przykro mi, O'Neill.- odparł Teal'c, a Jack tylko zmarszczył brwi i powoli zaczął wstawać z ziemi. Mimo iż się zachwiał, nie pozwolił sobie pomóc. Teal'c jednak nie zwracając uwagi na jego protesty, oparł go o swoje ramię.

- Ta gnida sama się zastrzeliła. Miał szczęście, inaczej poznałby, co to mój gniew. Przystawił mojej córce broń do skroni!- Jack zacisnął, pogardliwie spoglądając na wynoszony przez SG-2 worek z ciałem martwego policjanta.

* * *

Sam nadal tulona przez swojego ojca do piersi, nie zauważyła nawet, kiedy SG-2 opuszcza jej dom. Dopiero ciche łkanie jej córeczki przywróciło ją na ziemię. Kobieta zobaczyła czarny worek, który leżał na noszach oraz płaczącą przy nim córkę. Kobieta objęła dziewczynkę i sama zaczęła płakać.

- Ten pan po..powiedział, że ta..ta…- Emilly pociągnęła nosem.- Tatuś poszedł do nieba. Ja nie chce, aby tatuś poszedł do nieba. Obiecał!

- Co ci obiecał, skarbie?- zapytała Samantha pocieszając swoje dziecko.

- Że mnie nie zostawi…- Emilly uczepiła się bluzki Sam, wtulając się jeszcze bardziej w matkę, jakby chcąc z powrotem wrócić do jej łona. Czuć bezpieczeństwo i być wolną od wszelakiego bólu. Sam położyła swoją dłoń na blond główce dziewczynki, sama próbując ukryć łzy.

- Och Jack, dlaczego? Dlaczego musiałeś ją zostawić?- wszeptała spoglądając w gwiazdy. Łzy spłynęły jej po policzku. Jej świat się właśnie rozsypał. Jack, jej ukochany Jack nie żył, zostawiając ją i ich malutką córeczkę. W dodatku rozstali się skłóceni. „Już nigdy ci nie powiem, jak bardzo cię kocham. Przepraszam. To wszystko moja wina, gdybym ci wtedy powiedziała, że grozi wam niebezpieczeństwo, nie rozstalibyśmy się w taki sposób. Złamałam ci serce zabierając córkę, a ty jeszcze mnie ratowałeś. O Boże to wszystko moja wina, to ja cię zabiłam." Sam spojrzała na nieco spokojniejszą już córeczkę i pocałowała ją w czoło. Następnie podniosła wzrok, wtedy ujrzała stojącego przed nią Daniela.

- Sam wszystko w porządku?- zapytała zatroskany przyjaciel. Kobieta otarła łzy i oczyściła gardło, następnie wyciągnął chusteczkę z kieszeni i wydmuchała w nią nos Emilly, stawiając córkę na własne nogi. Chwyciła ją za rękę, kiedy tylko podniosła się z ziemi.

- To ja go zabiłam. Zabiłam Jacka, Danielu. Gdybym mu wtedy powiedziała, nigdy by za mną nie pojechała. To musiała być zasadzka. To przeze mnie nie żyje. Odebrałam Emilly ojca.- powiedziała cichym, lecz roztrzęsionym głosem, jakby walcząc ze sobą, by nie rozkleić się przed wszystkimi. Nie żeby miało to teraz dla niej jakiekolwiek znaczenie, ale musiała pozostać silna, dla dwóch najważniejszych istot w jej życiu, jej dzieci.

- Sam? O czym ty mówisz?- Daniel zmarszczył brwi.

- Jack. On… on nie żyje.- wyszeptała.

Daniel uśmiechnął się, wzdychając. Położył swoje dłonie na ramionach przyjaciółki i obrócił ją o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Kobieta stanęła twarzą w twarz z bardzo żywym, lecz poobijanym Jackiem O'Neillem. Samantha otworzyła szeroko usta, jednak słowa nie przeszły jej przez gardło. Tymczasem Jack szeroko się uśmiechnął, ignorując ból, jaki mu to sprawiało i otworzył ramiona dla Emilly, która już podążała w jego kierunku. Chwycił dziewczynką i przytulił, podnosząc ją. Mała rozpłakała się ze szczęścia, przytulając się do ojca, jakby od tego zleżało jej życie. Jack pocałował jej główkę.

- Kocham cię, skarbie i nigdzie się bez ciebie nie wybieram.

- Ja też cię kocham tatusiu.- odparła Emilly i pocałowała ojca w policzek. Jack spojrzał w zaszklone oczy córeczki, ocierając jej łzy. Następnie postawił córkę na ziemię i przykucnął.

- Kochanie idź do dziadka, dobrze. Tatuś musi porozmawiać z mamusią. Za chwilę do ciebie przyjdę i pojedziemy do domu. Zrobisz to dla mnie?- Emilly kiwnęła głową.

- Nie krzycz na mamusię, proszę. To nie jej wina.

- Wiem, skarbie. Nie będę krzyczeć na mamusię, obiecuję. A teraz zmykaj, skarbie.

Jack zadziornie rozczochrał jej włosy, a kiedy dziewczynka pobiegła do Jacoba, wstał i spojrzał na Sam, która nadal stała ze szczęką opuszczoną do samej ziemi. Jack przybrał poważną minę i rozglądnął się. Daniel także zniknął z pola widzenia. Mężczyzna spojrzał w dół i splótł swoje ręce, próbując rozmasować obolała pięść. Zrobił kilka małych kroków w kierunku kobiety.

* * *

Sam obserwowała Jacka i Emilly, wyglądali razem tak wspaniale. Tak jak powinna wyglądać rodzina. Pani doktor nadal byłą w szoku. Przetwarzała w swojej głowie wszystkie informacje, próbując znaleźć jakieś rozsądne rozwiązanie. Najwyraźniej SG-2 myślało, że to Pete, jest ojcem Emilly, czemu zbytnio nie mogła się dziwić. Nie wszyscy znali prawdę o niej i Jacku. Teraz jej mąż nie żył, a ona była wolna. Wolna od wszystkiego, no może z wyjątkiem sądu polowego. Jednak w tej chwili to nie miało dla niej znaczenia. Jack żył, jej ukochany Jack żył i tulił ich córkę do swojej piersi. Sam otarła łzę, która spłynęła po jej policzku. Jej mała córeczka odzyskała swojego ojca. Jack dotrzymał obietnicy, nie opuścił jej! Pytanie tylko, co to miało oznaczać, dla niej? Skrzywdziła go i to bardzo. O'Neill pewnie jej tego nigdy nie wybaczy. Może i Emilly odzyskała ojca, ale Samantha z pewnością nie odzyska swojej miłości. Kobieta posmutniała. „Może, jeśli uda mi się odzyskać jego przyjaźń. I tak nic już nigdy nie będzie tak jak wcześniej. Muszę odzyskać jego przyjaźń, dla dobra Emilly. Jack zrobi wszystko dla swojej córeczki. To dobrze, przynajmniej ona będzie miała ojca, na którego zasłużyła." Sam delikatnie przejechała dłonią po brzuchu. „ Ty natomiast Orzeszku, zostałeś tylko ze mną. Postaram się być lepszą matką dla ciebie i twojej siostrzyczki. Dam z siebie jeszcze więcej, muszę ci jakoś zastąpić ojca." Kobieta opuściła wzrok, a kiedy go podniosła Jack stał naprzeciwko niej, bez ich córki. Sam spojrzała w jego czekoladowe oczy. Mężczyzna nie był zbytnio zadowolony, uśmiech, którym obdarzył ich córkę, już dawno zniknął, a na jego miejscu pojawił się beznamiętny i poważny grymas.

- Carter przestań! Od twojego myślenia boli mnie głowa!- odparł pułkownik.

Sam tylko wymamrotała „Tak jest, sir" i opuściła wzrok. Jack zbliżył się do kobiety i zmusił ją, aby na niego spojrzała, po przez podźwignięcie jej podbródka. Następnie uśmiechnął się i przyciągnął ją do siebie, przytulając. Kobieta objęła go i wtuliła w jego szyję, szlochając.

- Przepraszam Jack, ja…

- Sam, wszystko będzie dobrze. Jestem przy tobie. Wszystko będzie dobrze, kochanie.

O'Neill oderwał się od niej, tylko po to, aby spojrzeć w jej duże, błękitne oczy. Posłał jej jeden z tych promiennych uśmiechów, który sprawiał, że miękły jej kolana, a potem złożył na jej ustach pocałunek. Sam natychmiastowo odpowiedziała na jego pieszczotę. Jej dłonie powędrowały z jego klatki piersiowej, przez szyję do jego szpakowatych włosów. Oderwali się od siebie, tylko ze względu braku powietrza. Jack pogłaskał policzek ukochanej.

- Kocham cię Sam. Już nic nie stanie nam na przeszkodzie do szczęścia. Chcę być ojcem dla naszych dzieci, dla Emilly, dla Orzeszka, chcę być z tobą. Chcę, aby wszystko było tak jak należy. Nie jestem w tym najlepszy…- Jack oderwał się od ukochanej, po czym uklęknął na jedno kolano i wyciągnął z kieszeni małe granatowe pudełeczko, które nosił przy sobie od chwili, kiedy Sam wprowadziła się do Daniela. Otworzył je, a oczom Sam ukazał się srebrny pierścionek z średniej wielkości białym kamieniem osadzonym w samym środku. Kobieta otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia, a w jej oczach ukazały się iskierki szczęścia.- Samantho Carter, pokocham cię od pierwszej chwili, w której weszłaś do sali odpraw i chciałaś się ze mną siłować.- Jack uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie, jedno z jego najpiękniejszych.- Nie zawsze się między nami układało, ale zawsze jakoś wychodziliśmy z tego cało, razem! Dałaś mi najpiękniejszy prezent, jaki mogłem otrzymać, nasza śliczną córeczkę. Wiem, że nie mam wiele, ale wszystko, co posiadam należy także do ciebie, Sam. Na zawsze. Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną? Oczywiście, jeśli tylko mnie zechcesz.- dodał zaraz po tym jak zobaczył wyraz twarzy ukochanej. Jack już chciał wstać i zamknąć pudełko, kiedy Sam wreszcie przemówiła.

- Nie pragnę niczego innego, Jack. Tak, tak wyjdę za ciebie.

Sam wpadła w jego ramiona i obdarzyła namiętnym pocałunkiem, uważając, aby przypadkowo nie zadać mu bólu, gdyż, jego potłuczona twarz, zaczynała puchnąć i sinieć. Gdy oderwali się od siebie, oby dwoje promienieli. Jack chwycił jej dłoń i ściągnął z jej palca złotą obrączkę, zastępując ją pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, po czym ponownie ją pocałował.

* * *

Tymczasem Emilly stała z Danielem, Teal'cem, generałem Hammondem oraz swoim dziadkiem i oglądała całą scenę z daleka. Pociągnęła swojego dzidka za rękaw, zmuszając go do schylenia się.

- Czy to znaczy, że mamusia poślubi tatusia i będzie panią O'Neill?- zapytała, a całą reszta tylko się uśmiechnęła.

- Tak, kochanie, właśnie tak będzie. Mamusia poślubi tatusia i zamieszkacie wszyscy razem.

- Orzeszek też?

- Tak, Orzeszek też, jak się urodzi.- odparł Jacob, biorąc wnuczkę na ręce. Cała piątka skierowała się w stronę narzeczonych.- Daj jej oddychać, Jack!

Para momentalnie oderwała się od siebie, a Samantha zrobiła się czerwona. Jack objął ją w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Jacob przekazał mu Emilly.

- Masz o nie dbać, Jack!- Jacob zmarszczył czoło i przybrał poważny wyraz twarzy.- Jeśli tego nie zrobisz Selmak i ja cię znajdziemy.

- Dobrze wiesz, że prędzej umrę, niż pozwolę je skrzywdzić!- odparł Jack, a Emilly objęła go za szyję.

- Nie umieraj tatusiu!

- Nigdzie się nie wybieram!- O'Neill pocałował córeczkę w policzek, tymczasem wszyscy się roześmiali.

- Zdaje mi się, że należą się wam gratulacje.- odparł po chwili generał Hammond i uściskał Jackowi dłoń i ucałował Sam w oba policzki.- Oh i nie musisz się martwić sądem polowym. Rozmawiałem z prezydentem i macie jego całkowite błogosławieństwo.

- Dziękuję, sir.- odparła Sam uśmiechając się.

Reszta także złożyła im gratulacje. Następnie po krótkiej pogawędce, którą sobie ucięli z przyjaciółmi, Sam zauważyła, że Emilly zasypia w ramionach Jacka. Wskazała to ukochanemu, a ten się tylko uśmiechnął. Było już dość późno. Reszta ekip SG zabezpieczyła dowody i teren, przygotowując się do pracy, tymczasem Hammond wysłał Daniela i Teal'ca do bazy, gdzie mieli się zająć trójką współudziałowców Peta, których złapało SG-3. Jack pogłaskał córkę i po żegnał się resztą, po czym chwycił Sam za rękę i poprowadził ją do samochodu. Po usadowieniu półprzytomnej Emilly w foteliku na tylnym siedzeniu, para zajęła swoje miejsca z przodu. Jack zapiął pas i odpalił silnik.

- Czas na ostatnią niespodziankę!- odparł z zadowoleniem, na co Emilly zaraz się przebudziła.

- Mogę ja, mogę ja?- poprosiła radośnie. Sam spojrzała na córkę pytającym wzrokiem, po czym na Jacka, który tylko kiwnął twierdząco głową i uśmiechem na twarzy.- Tatuś kupił duży dom i będę miała własny pokój. Różowy. Orzeszek też będzie mieć własny pokój!

- Dom? Jack, jak, kiedy?- odparła zdziwiona Sam.

- Donna jest agentką nieruchomości. Była mi winna przysługę czy dwie.- powiedział skręcając w kolejną ulicę.

- A ja myślałam, że z nią sypiasz i…- kobieta opuściła głowę.

- Sam może i jestem głupi i nie rozumiem, ani słowa z twojego techno bełkotu, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie przespałbym się z kimś takim jak Donna, kiedy moja wymarzona kobieta jest na wyciągnięcie ręki, kochanie.- Jack uśmiechnął się do Samanthy, na co ta zaraz westchnęła.

- Jacku O'Neill nie kłam! Doskonale wiem, że posiadasz doktorat z astronomii i fizyki jądrowej!- odparła Carter, zadziornie uderzając go w ramię. Jack zatrzymał samochód i odwrócił się w stronę Samanthy. Następnie zamknął jej usta w słodkim pocałunku.

- Shhh… Ani słowa Carter, musze dbać o reputację!- posłał jej promienny uśmiech, na który jego narzeczona odpowiedziała pocałunkiem. Gdy tylko się od siebie oderwali Jack złączył ich czoła, po czym pocałował w nos.- Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Para wyszła z samochodu. Podczas gdy Sam podziwiała ich nowy dom z podjazdu, Jack wyciągnął ich córkę z samochodu. Następnie zamknął auto i wyciągnął klucze do domu z kieszeni swoich spodni. Stanął obok ukochanej i pocałował ją w policzek.

- Witaj w nowym życiu Samantho Carter.- O'Neill chwycił ja za rękę i całą trójką, a raczej czwórka udali się do ich nowego domu i nowego życia.

* * *

**KONIEC**


End file.
